Undercover Family
by christyzachman
Summary: The BAU unit goes undercover as children of the same family to find missing children
1. A New Case

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter one.

BAU Round Table Room

As the agents of the first unit of the BAU gather in the round table room; they look around at the unknown devices on the side tables and the front screen is off. They sit down waiting for JJ to give them the files of the case that they have been called in to discuss, but JJ has none. She is as confused by the request to meet there as they all are. After all the agents, including Penelope Garcia, have arrived, Section Chief Strauss arrives with three other people. One of the people is a large woman wearing a doctor's lab coat and carrying files, the other two people were men wearing suits and carrying more files, one of which is given to each of the agents around the table. The woman goes to a chair at the front of the room near the screen; one of the men sets up a projector for the screen. Chief Strauss goes to the front of the room and begins to address her team.

Strauss: "Good Morning, we are here to discuss a case in the town of Harvard, Illinois. Forty-Two children have been found to be missing in the past six months. It is believed that they have been kidnapped, but no ransom notes have been found nor any bodies. We have been asked to send a BAU unit undercover to discover who is taking the children, why and to find the children. You will not be dealing directly with the police; the local FBI agency will handle the direct linkage with them."

Hotch: "Why send a unit out there if we are not going to deal with the locals."

Strauss: "You will be dealing with the locals, but on a different level. I would like to introduce Dr. Rebecca Anderson, she will be the leading this team in this case."

The large woman stood up and goes to the front of the room.

Doctor: "Good Morning, thank you Chief Strauss. Now, you may wonder why the chief said that I would be the boss. It is because I will be, I know that you have very good boss and he does a good job, I am counting on that. You will become a family, now you may think that you are already a family, but you will become even closer as that. You will all be siblings. The missing children are all between the ages of four as the youngest and twelve, no teenagers or babies. Five of you will become somewhere in that age group, one of you will be older than the age group and one of you will be younger."

Prentiss: "Excuse me, but what do you mean become in that age group or older or younger."

Doctor: "I have developed a way of creating illusions, when you where the device you would appear to others who are not wearing a device as whatever I have programmed the device to make you appear as. To others wearing a device, you will appear as your normal self. The world around would acclimate itself to your physical being. Each of you will be wearing a device and the device will be programmed so that you appear to be children of one family. This is an undercover assignment which could last an unlimited amount of time. We wanted a fairly large unit that has more than five agents or members. We wanted an analysis unit to help us to learn who this abductor is. It is our hope to stop the unsub by using agents to lure him or her into kidnapping a child agent. Through that agent we hope to find the missing children or at least learn of their fate. The agents in question will never be in any true danger because of the devices and that they are traceable. Your section chief has suggested this unit because you are single adults and can go undercover for an uncertain amount of time. She had indicated that you are very close and would probably be able to be cohesive as a family. A look through your files has given me indications of what the best age you would be able to play the role as. I do realize that two of you have children and you would want to be able to see your children once in a while and that can be arranged. So what do you feel about this case? Are you willing to do it? Although, I been assured that you will do it; I do not want to have sulky children, who are doing something they don't really want to do." She leaves the room for the agents to discuss the case.

For the next hour, they discuss and haggle about whether this would be worth their time and whether it would be interesting to be a child or even whether they would want to be one for any length of time. One of the uncertainties would be what she said about someone becoming younger than four, they question what age: baby, toddler, pre-schooler, what age? What agent would really choose to be that age again and why would someone need to be that age for this case?

The team decides that it would accept the case, but only if they get to choose the ages they want to be. They ask the Doctor back and give her this condition.

Doctor: "No, you will not be given the choice as to what age you are. The reason is because of what is needed and how you're dynamics and personalities can fit that age. Some of you will great as an elementary age child, while others would not fit that role well. That is why I will choose what age you are, I am not going to try to embarrass or humiliate you. The age I choose is for the best of the case not anything else. Do you accept this case?

Strauss: "Please be aware agents that there are more than forty missing children and you are the best chance we have for finding them. I have approved this mission and undercover assignment for you. The director is also being kept very aware of this case, because of the nature of the devices being used and the hope of their use in future cases. You are being guinea pigs in a sense."

Morgan: "Great, We are children and guinea pigs. Can this case give us more a low feeling about ourselves and how you see us?" Some chuckles at this.

Hotch: "We have agreed to accept this case. Do you have any idea of the length of time it would take to find the unsub and the children?

Doctor: "That we have no way to knowing, it could be a month, it could be a year. Since you have decided to take the case, your jet will be taking us to the Rockford airport tonight. We will spend the night at a hotel there and you will be prepared for tomorrow, when we drive to Harvard and you arrive looking like children. Tonight, in Rockford, you will learn what ages you will be. As Chief Strauss has said, I am the boss. I will be Momma to the family, there is no father. I am a widow with seven children. I would advise you to prepare yourselves to leave. The jet leaves in two hours. You will not need any clothes or personal hygiene items. All of that will be provided. What I ask if you want to bring is more personal items, such as pictures, etc. Okay, I will see you on the jet in two hours.

The team separate to prepare to leave for Illinois.


	2. Rockford

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter Two.

Arriving in Rockford, they get a room at the Holiday Inn. The room has two queen size beds and the doctor had a rolling cot and a crib brought to the room. The agents arrive in the room and are confused by who will be sleeping where. The doctor has arranged this and has not informed yet of what ages they will be. She asks JJ to be first to bathe. She informs that they will each be allowed five minutes to shower, because everybody has to bathe and it would be good if everybody could have at least some warm water. JJ goes to the bathroom and the others begin to sit around the room and wait. After one minute, the doctor goes into the bathroom and discusses with JJ about how she is to shower. She is to spread this particular type of soap all over her body except her head which is covered in a shower cap. The soap stays on for 60 seconds and then it is to be washed off. The doctor injects a clear liquid by syringe into JJs upper left arm. She leaves the bathroom to give JJ some privacy while she showers. A few minutes later, she re-enters and inspects the agent's body and gives her a nightgown to wear to bed. The soap is formulated to remove hair from all parts of the body. Each agent must be denuded of hair to fully achieve the desired effect that they are children. This process of showering will be followed for each agent. When JJ is finished, Emily goes in and takes her shower and the process is continued, for Spencer, Derek, Penelope, David and finally Aaron. The agents were really not happy at how she did this to them, but they did agree to the case. Only Penelope was not denuded completely of hair as she is the agent that will not be under the age of twelve.

Doctor: "Now that you are clean and ready to be processed into the age that you will be portraying for this case. It was a difficult decision to really decide what you would best represent and how you being that age can really enhance the effectiveness of this case. As you were told earlier, five of you will be between the ages of four and twelve, one of you will be over the age of twelve, and one of you will be younger than four. I want to explain why not all of you will be in the age group for kidnapping before I give you your age. I want someone older in the case that someone needs to help the children out if is necessary to do so, someone who can be the adult in the situation. I believe that the children who have been taken are still alive. A prototype of my device was stolen shortly before the children started to disappear, the person whom I believe stole it, lives in this area. But he has not been found I think he is utilizing the device to hide where he is keeping the children. I need to find the device and be able to disable it. I want to be able to have an older agent to get the children out and I want a dependant younger agent to be young enough to act clingy and have separation anxiety so that I can utilize that agent to help me disable the device. He has to be very young to do that. That is why one of you will be a baby, actually more of a young toddler. Please be aware that the agent that I chose for this position was chosen because I believe they can handle the stress of being that age for whatever length of time this may take. You will age, if your birthday comes while we are undercover, you will turn whatever comes next. The ages that I have chosen are 4, 5, 8, 11, 12, 19 and the toddler. The toddler will begin their age tonight; the remainder will be in the morning. Penelope will be our older child at 19; she will be attending college in Chicago, which is just two hours away by train. The story is that my husband and I had her at a young age and then waited until we more settled to have more children, seven years later; we would have another daughter, who is now 12 and is in sixth grade, that person will be JJ. A year later, our first son will be born, he is 11 and in the fifth grade, David. A few years later, another son is born; he is now 8 and is in the second grade, Derek. Now I know that you may think there may be a problem because of your skin coloration. It won't, device will give the illusion that you are a full member of the family. You will look like a white little boy and given more of the skin color of your mother. Next is our five year old little girl, Emily, she is in kindergarten and will be six in just a few months.

We now have two agents left, the youngest, who is a genius and of the course, the boss man. I will let you two think about which you would choose to be and why I need one of you at a certain age."

She goes and takes a break in the bathroom, while the agents discuss this.

Hotch: "Reid, you will be the four year old, I will be youngest child."

Morgan: "Hotch, you can't be serious. You are the boss; you should not be lying in a crib, wearing a diaper and dependent upon other people."

Reid: "Thanks, you think I should be doing that."

Morgan: "I didn't say that, but you are not the boss and it is just wrong to do that to the boss."

Hotch: "Thank you for that assessment Morgan, however, if the doctor is right about why she wants someone of that age, then I would be the best person for her to do the job with. So far she has been completely honest and forthright with us. She is not trying to humiliate me or anyone else. What is being done is for the best of the case. I need to be the dependant one because I think that's who she wants to be with her at that time. I need to be the baby for the case. However, that does not make me less of the boss when it's necessary. Remember, our abilities and memories will be with us and quite useable." The doctor comes back in and looks around at the agents. Her expression is questioning what their decision will be.

Hotch: "I have decided to become the baby. What is it that I have to do?"

Doctor: "Thank you for making the best decision for the case, I was hoping you would accept that role. That makes Spencer four years old. Now, I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Why don't we order something in and then go to bed. Aaron, we can take care of you after dinner, if we do it before hand, you will not get dinner."

Hotch: "After dinner then." JJ has looked up some of the places that deliver to the hotel. They agree on pizza and pasta dishes with soda. Emily is making coffee; she is making sure she gets her last cup before she becomes a child again. She has a feeling that the doctor will keep them on a strict child style menu and drinks. (She will be right.)

A few hour later, all of the agents were feeling well fed and having a cup of coffee, JJ had to take a quick shower and change her pajamas when Morgan threw a pillow at her and she spilled her coffee all over herself. He had to change his pajamas when she retaliated by pouring a pitcher of water over his head. That's when Hotch stepped in and said you start being children tomorrow, not tonight. All of the agents threw something at him laughing. The doctor was enjoying the scene and pleased that she made the right choice in this unit of people that was chosen for this job.

She does begin to take control though.

Doctor: "It is time for bed, it is past 11 and I think you could all use a good night sleep before you begin your new lives. The three women will be in the bed by the wall and the three men will be in the bed by the bathroom."

Rossi: "There are four men."

Doctor: "Aaron will be in the crib and I have the rollaway. Figure it out amongst yourselves as to how you want to sleep in the beds." She gets up and heads to the bathroom with a bag that the others had not seen, she pointedly looks at Aaron. He gets up and follows her to the bathroom. In the bathroom, she opens the bag which appears to have these straps that look like watches but are not. These are the illusion makers. She turns and looks at Aaron.

Doctor: "Are you ready for this?"

Hotch: "Let us do this." She places the strap on his wrist, it is locked into place and it cannot be removed unless with a special key. She turns toward the laptop and punches in a code that would activate the device. Once activated, Hotch doesn't really any changes, he looks at himself in the mirror and he looks the same to his eyes. The doctor turned around and smiled widely as she realizes that it worked. She places her hands on Aaron's waist and proceeds to lift as if he weighed nothing at all. She placed him on her left hip and he put his legs around her waist. When he looks at them in the mirror, it appears that she is holding a grown man with ease. When they walk out of the bathroom, the rest of the team find it amazing to see their boss looking like a child of about 15 months old. The doctor takes Aaron to the table and proceeds to place a diaper on him and a child's sleeper. He feels silly because when he looks at her doing this to him in the mirror over the dresser, he sees himself as a full grown man being diapered and put into a sleeper.

That is the interesting thing about the illusion devices. The people wearing them will continue to see the world as adults or actually as it really is, while people who are not wearing them will see what the illusion that the device creates.

The doctor sits in the chair at the table and proceeds to hold Aaron has a baby and places the nipple of a bottle into his mouth. Instinctively, he begins to suck the bottle. Every member of the team is watching this with great interest. When he has finished the bottle, she places him in the crib and covers him. She turns to the six agents on the bed.

Doctor: "I thought I told you to go to bed." She goes to girls' bed and proceeds to tuck each of the girls in, the boys came next. On the girls' bed, they chose to have Penelope on the outside next to the wall, Emily was put in the middle and JJ was on the outside next to the space between the beds. The boys had David on the outside next to the space between the beds, with Spencer between him and Derek on the outside next to the bathroom. After tucking them all in, the Doctor turned off the lights and laid down on her bed to go to sleep.

I hope that you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. I will continue.


	3. Becoming Children

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter Three.

She wakes up and stretches before she notices that there is someone curled up next to her. She opens her eyes and sees a swatch of dark hair next to her. Slowly and gently she slips out of the queen sized bed that she just shared with fellow female agents, Emily and Penelope. She turned and heads to the bathroom, walking past the bed that had the male agents. It appears that they are all still sleeping. Passing by the rolling bed, which had nobody in it, she looks into the crib and notices her boss, Aaron, sucking his thumb, looking like the 15-month- old baby that the illusion device made him to be. She smiles because he reminds her so much of her son, Henry. She sees the doctor come out of the bathroom and walks to the room.

Doctor: "Good morning JJ."

JJ: "Good morning, ma'am."

Doctor: "JJ, from today forward you will call me mom, mommy, momma or some form of that title."

JJ: "Yes, mom." The doctor goes to check on Aaron, who has begun to fuss. She takes him out of the crib and changes his diaper before sitting in the chair and feeding him a morning bottle. As she is feeding Aaron, the other agents begin to awaken slowly. David is the first to rise out of the bed and goes into the bathroom that JJ just vacated. Spencer decides to stay in bed for awhile and reaches for the remote control to the TV. He finds a movie channel that has a horror flick on it and stops searching.

Doctor: "NO."

Reid: "We're not children yet, we should be able to watch a horror film."

Doctor: "Don't you see enough horror in your job. I said no, change the channel." Not wanting to get on her bad side, who knows she might make him younger, he changes the channel and finds a new comedy.

After the agents have awakened and have all done their morning ablutions, they are all waiting for the doctor to do something. She is the one with the clothes, since none of them brought any of their own. She just sat there waiting for them to do while she finished feeding Aaron and then dressed him in an adorable coverall outfit and shoes. She puts him on the floor. Opening up the case with the devices and her laptop, she looks at the agents waiting for her. Opening another bag full of clothes, styled in the different ages that they would represent, she asks.

Doctor: "Who would like to be first?"

David stands up and comes forward,

Rossi: "What do I have to do?"

Doctor: "Just give me your wrist." She removes his wristwatch and places the device in that location and clicks it into place so that it cannot be opened without a special key. She hands a pile of clothing to wear and then turns to the laptop, where she processes his device. Like Hotch, he feels no change, except now he can see Hotch as a grown man wearing a child's coverall with a diaper underneath. The other agents see David change into an eleven year old boy. He heads into the bathroom to change into his clothes.

Hotch: "You look cute in that outfit Dave."

Rossi: "You should see how you look, Aaron."

Doctor: "Let's remember that if you are wearing a device you will see the world as it really is, adults dressed as children or a baby and if are not wearing a device you will see those who are wearing a device as a child or baby. Who wants to come next?" Emily comes forward and the doctor proceeds to process her in the same manner as she did David. This process would continue until all of the agents are dressed in their child style clothing and yet seeing themselves in the mirror and to each other as the real selves.

Prentiss: "It is amazing, how this works. I mean I was seeing you as a child and a baby and then you were adults again."

The doctor began to put the laptop and closing up the bags and says let's get everything cleaned up and ready to go.

Morgan: "Doctor, how are we getting to the town of Harvard?" She looks at Derek and then at the others.

Doctor: "Let's get one thing straight now; you will address me as mommy, momma, mom or something like that, depending upon your age. As for getting there, a station wagon is waiting for us outside in the parking lot. It has a car seat, two booster seats and is packed for us to go. So get things together here and let's go have some breakfast brunch." She turns to get the bags ready to go out the door. The agents got busy and got all the dirty clothes together and whatever else they would be taking with them. Everything was packed up and ready to go in less than half an hour.

Doctor: "I would like each of you to grab a bag and follow Penelope down to the lobby; I will meet you there in a few minutes. I expect the older children to keep an eye on the younger ones." She handed the bag with the devices and her laptop to Penelope. "Keep this close to you. If it gets lost, everybody stays this way for the rest of their lives. Do you really want the boss man to stay a baby?"

Garcia: "I'll guard it with my life."

Doctor: "No, you guard the children with your life; you guard this with everything else." She picks up Aaron off the floor and tells the others to go. After they have left the room, she then proceeds to take Aaron to the table where she changes his diaper.

Doctor: "I figured that this is something you would rather have done in private."

Hotch: "Yes, thank you mommy." When she completes changing him and redressing him, she grabs the diaper bag and heads out the door to meet the rest of the family downstairs.

Downstairs in the lobby, the family is milling around waiting for 'mommy' to take them to the car. She arrives and pays the bill for the hotel and herds her children out to the car. They stop by the side of a large station wagon with a child seat and two booster seats in the middle seat and the back is up to accommodate the other children. Opening the door to the middle seat, she puts Aaron in the car seat and the proceeds to put Spencer and Emily in each of the booster seats. JJ, David and Derek get in the back end and buckle up, while Penelope gets in the passenger side of the front seat. After making sure all the children are buckled in and the bags are all put away, Momma gets in the driver seat and turns the GPS locator on to direct her on how to get to Harvard, which is about 30 miles or so east of Rockford.

Hotch: "I'm hungry."

Reid: "Yeah, me too. Are we going to stop for breakfast?"

Doctor: "Yes, we will be stopping for breakfast in just a few minutes. Hold off the complaining okay, I know that you are all hungry."

Morgan: "Yeah, Reid, we don't need to hear you whining about your stomach" and he flicks him along the side of the head.

Reid: "Hey, I am just stating a fact. Mommy, Derek hit me."

Doctor: "Nobody likes a tattle tale Spencer and Derek, don't hit your little brother."

Morgan: "Tattletale."

Rossi: "Mom, I can always give Derek a flick if he hits Spencer again."

Doctor: "Thanks, but I would prefer to teach without hitting."

After a few minutes of mild squabbling and childish antics, Momma turns into a family restaurant and stops the car. The family gets out of the car and Penelope gets Emily out of booster seat, while momma gets Spencer and then Aaron out of their seats. Walking into the restaurant, they are taken to a large table and each of the children get into a chair while the waitress brings a high chair over for Aaron. Everybody orders breakfast. Penelope orders a big breakfast of two eggs, bacon, shredded potatoes and pancakes with orange juice. JJ orders a Denver Omelet and tomato juice. David decides on a big stack of pancakes with a side order of bacon, knowing he won't be able to get coffee; he just gets a glass of chocolate milk. Derek also gets chocolate milk to go with his eggs, ham and potatoes. Emily chose something light with a strawberry waffle and orange juice. Spencer wanted pancakes and bacon with milk. Momma ordered for Aaron a cup of apple juice and French toast, for herself she ordered eggs, bacon and shredded potatoes, as well as a cup of coffee.

While waiting for their food, the waitress brought crayons and coloring pages for the children to keep them busy and distracted from complaining about their hunger. When the food arrives, momma cuts Aarons toast into bite sized pieces and pour a little syrup on it before putting it on the tray of his high chair. He is given a spoon to eat with, but soon gives up on using it and just uses his fingers. She also cuts Spencer's pancakes and makes sure they are in bite sized pieces; he uses his spoon to eat. Penelope cuts up Emily's waffle to make it easier for her to eat. The others just dig in and eat like they have never eaten anything in their life. After a while, the plates are looking quite empty, momma treats Aaron with slice of bacon in bite sized pieces. He rewards her with a smile and we all know how often he smiles. When they have all finished eating, momma suggests they all take a trip to the bathroom and wash up before they head out again. She takes Aaron and asks David to take the boys to the men's room to wash them up. The girls go with her to the women's room and proceed to wash up. She washes Aarons face and hands and then proceeds to change him in the room while the girls use the toilets and clean their faces and hands. They all meet back at the table and then head out to the car.

Once again in the car, they sit and comment on the scenery going by them. They would love to discuss more about the case and how they are going to get more information to get a good profile, but momma doesn't answer any of their questions. So they try to just get to know what their new roles are and to live like they are actually the ages that they have been assigned.


	4. Home

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 4.

After about 20 minutes, they arrive in Harvard, Illinois at the house they would be living in, on Marengo Road; it is near the corner at Ayer Street. They all get out and look up at the two story house with a large side yard. Momma gets Aaron and they all walk into the house. There is a wide front length of the house covered porch, looking to the left, they see a large toy box and lots of space to play, going right, momma takes them into a large porch with a number of seating spaces and there are wheeled vehicles ready to ridden by good children.

They enter the house through a door which leads them into a dining room and to the left is an arched door into the living room. There is a rocking chair and two love seats with two big comfortable chairs. A large plasma television is on the wall. Going forward to a large bedroom with a full size bed and a crib in the corner of the room, to the right is a door to a den with a wall of computer screens; Penelope falls in love with this room. Next to this door there is a door to a stairway going up. Going back to the dining room, they turn left and there is a door to a bathroom and then a door to the kitchen with a table to the right of the door and a sink with dishwasher to the left. The range is ahead of you and then a door with a refrigerator on the other side of the door. Through the door is a back porch which has a washer/dryer set and a large freezer. Through another door, you go to the very large backyard, which has a lot of running room, a swing set and a large sandbox. In the back of the lot is a two-door garage. Going back into the house, the family has seen the first floor, they go to the dining room and they all take a seat at the table. They bring the high chair in from the kitchen for Aaron to sit in.

Doctor: "Well, what do think of the downstairs of the house? The upstairs has three bedrooms, the boys will be in one, the little girls in the other and Penelope will have the small bedroom at the top of the stairwell. Aaron is downstairs in the main bedroom with me. I know that you really want to get started on the case, however I would ask that you hold off a little bit, because you need to get settled into your new roles and you are not going to learn much until you meet some of the people of the town, like your classmates, etc."

JJ: "Classmates?"

Doctor: "I thought you understood that those of you in school would be attending school. You, JJ, are in the sixth grade and would be attending the Jr. High School; David will also attend that school in the fifth grade. Derek is in the second grade at Central School and Emily will be in the Kindergarten at Washington School for half days, with Spencer attending half days at the pre-kindergarten at Washington. As we are currently at the end of the school year, with only about five weeks left in the school years, I hope that you will make friends and get to know people quickly. Be friendly and open to others. As you were told earlier, there are forty-two children missing. This town has approximately 9000 people in it, of which 60% are white non-hispanic, 38% are Hispanic and a trace of other races. It is a young town, about 25% of the people here are under the age of 18 and most of them are Hispanic. Of the missing children there are 29 non-hispanic and 13 hispanic children missing. As stated before they are between the ages of 4 and 12. All of them attended the public school system, although there is one private school in town, a catholic k-8th grade parochial school. So far there have no children missing from that school. The public school system of k-8th grade is split into four schools; Washington School which has pre-kindergarten and kindergarten classes, Jefferson School which has 1st grade, 3rd grade and 4th grade classes, Central School which has the 2nd grade classes and the Jr. High School which has 5th through 8th grade classes. Penelope will be attending the McHenry County College in Crystal Lake, just a few train stops, so she will be living at home. Since she so proficient at computer science technology, I have signed her up for a different subject matter, I just you do well. During the first few weeks, I hope that you can get to know the children and become accustomed to your roles in the schools and from that we can then find out who might be a next target or how the unsub is targeting them. Aaron and I will also be busy getting to know the parents of the missing children and see how they have been chosen. I hope this is good for you." She gets up and goes to the kitchen because as she was looking at her agents intently listening to her, she saw hunger pangs begin to form. She begins to cook tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for her hungry brood.

Hotch: "Well, I think that settles a lot of questions we may have had and I agree that momma and I would be best as getting to know the parents. With momma talking with them, I would be able to look around and be able to profile the families and how they are similar. See if we can't find something in common among them. There is one other thing that we need to remember, you have placed yourselves in danger of being taken. I know that is the purpose for this operation, but keep vigilant, we don't want anyone injured in the process, either an agent or another innocent child."

Rossi: "Do we have knowledge of where the abductions took place and when?"

JJ: "Yes we do and the information would be in the files that we were given and should be in one of the bags somewhere." She got up and went to search through the bags to find the files. After a few minutes of searching, she finds the missing files and hands one to each of the team.

Rossi: "Ah, I see, they were in very different locations around the town: library, swimming pool, parks, ice cream parlor, school yards, and street corners. How do they know where they were exactly?"

Reid: "It doesn't look like they do; these are just the locations where the child was last seen." His stomach rumbles, the others look up and he says "Sorry. But I am hungry."

Prentiss: "I could use something to eat too."

Momma: "Well then, let's put away the files and have some lunch. JJ could you please get the some plates and spoons and Derek some bowls. David would you get some glasses for everyone and Penelope would you get out the milk." Momma was bringing in a soup tureen of tomato soup and then went and got a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches, cut into triangles. She also grabbed a pile of napkins. After the others brought the dishes and utensils, she began to fill the bowls for each of her children. Penelope poured a glass of milk for everyone and then sat down and grabbed a sandwich. She did not treat Aaron any differently than the others at this time, because they are at home and not in public. He is grateful for her consideration of this. He was worried about it because of the way she treated him at the restaurant, but that was in public and the rest of world did see him as a baby, not a man who can actually feed himself just fine. (We hope) Of course, he is still in a high chair but he feels he can live with that.

After lunch, momma begins to clear the table, JJ decides to help her and they clear the table in record time. While they begin to do the dishes, voices start to get raised from the other room. It seems that Derek and Spencer are arguing about something they both read in the files, Spencer was talking about the statistics about whether the children were abducted where they were last seen vs. another location more likely, while Derek was stating about whether the statistics were really necessary at this moment when you have this many missing people in such a localized area. There are just so many places that a child can go in this small of a town, especially since there is very likely a chance that someone will see them. As the voices get louder and more seem to get involved in this argument of statistics and whether there would be anyone seeing them. If not, why not. When it seems that there are chairs' moving back and possible violence among these agents, momma decides to check on her 'children'.

Entering the room, she sees Derek and Spencer about to come to blows, which is unusual, because Derek would never really hurt Spencer. He is a great defender of the young man. It seems that Spencer is the one who wants to hit him. Hotch is trying to get these two agents under control, but is still caught in his chair, David is just standing by watching, but ready to step in between the agents if necessary. Momma goes to a bell that is on the wall and rings it, everybody stops yelling at each other and look at her. She just stands there and looks at these grown men about ready to hit each other, they begin to feel like two small children standing in the middle of a pillow fight that momma just interrupted. (The truth is not so different.)

Momma: "Spencer, go to the bedroom. David put the files away and then you need to find something to do. Penelope, take Aaron to the bedroom. Derek, go to the porch and find something to do out there. Emily, go to the bedroom." She goes back to the kitchen. "JJ, would you please finish the dishes and then find something quiet to do out on the front porch."

JJ: "Sure, is there something wrong?"

Momma: "No, just tired children getting cranky."

Momma heads to the bedroom and looks at her three littlest children. She takes Aaron from Penelope and puts him the crib. She walks over to Spencer and picks him up and places him on the bed. She then places Emily next to him. Penelope leaves the room and goes to the computer room next door.

She then explains that the devices do not just make you appear to be the illusion of what is programmed, but do encourage mental changes that encourage the person under the illusion to behave more like what they are programmed. In this case, each of you is very young, which means you can get a little cranky when you don't get enough sleep. That is why, afternoon naps are requirements and that is what you are going to do now.

Hotch: "I don't think that I need a nap, I want to read the files some more." Momma ignores what he is saying and picks him to change him; he fights her because he is cranky and tired, yet does not want to give in to that childish feeling. But the more he fights, the more tired he becomes and when she has finished changing his diaper and places him back in the crib. He is so tired that all he does do is put his thumb in his mouth and falls instantly asleep. While Aaron is giving her this entire problem, the other two had already fallen asleep on the bed. Momma closes the door and leaves the little ones to sleep.


	5. Good Night

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 5.

A few hours later, Emily awakens and gets off the bed trying not to disturb Spencer, but fails and he wakes up. The two leave the bedroom and go find where the other people are and they find them out on the front porch playing with the toys that are around. It appears to be so cute to them; as they watch what appear as adults to them to be playing with trucks and dolls. Emily goes and reaches in the toy box for a doll of her own to play with and finds a Mrs. Beasley. She squeals with delight.

Prentiss: "I remember playing with her when I was young." She goes to a corner and starts to talk to her doll.

Reid: "Am I the only sane one who doesn't want to play with a toy, but to find the unsub and thinks we should be going through the files and creating a profile. That is why we are here,

Morgan: "Actually, Reid, we are here to play right now. Going through the files is not going to help us profile, until we can get to talking to the kids and parents and see the abduction we are at a standstill. So get in the groove of things Reid and play like a four-year-old."

Reid: "I don't know how to play like a four-year-old, when I was four; I was playing chess and little league. That's not what we have here. I mean I don't really know how to play make-believe."

Rossi: "Then it is time to learn, come over here and I'll show you how to play with trucks." Spencer goes over to David and watches and starts to imagine how the trucks and cars can pretend to break down and play with them. They made noises and crashes into different things.

Meanwhile, momma checks on Aaron and finds that he is awake as well. She picks him up and changes his diaper. He asks, "Why she seems to continually be changing him?" Her reply to that is that because he is much smaller, so is his bladder and that the muscles around are not as strong as they used to be, so he will pee much more often than he used to. She attempts to reassure him that this would only be a temporary condition for him, when he returns to normal and is no longer wearing the device, his bladder and control would return to normal. In the meantime, they will be going through a lot of diapers. She takes him to the dining room and asks if he would like a snack. His answer is a most definite yes. She places him in his high chair and puts a sipping cup of apple juice and some graham crackers on the tray. She then goes to the porch and looks at her other children. She asks if any of them would like a snack and receives five enthusiastic voices shouting yes. They come running from the end of the porch and go sit in their seats after patting Hotch on the head when they pass him. He did not find that as funny as they did. They each got some crackers and poured themselves a glass of fruit punch kool-aid. Momma checks on Penelope in the computer lab and asks her if wants she wants a snack with the other kids. She had been researching the names of the families of the missing children, to find any connection between them. So far there has been no luck, but she's not ready to give up. If there is a connection, we know our tech girl will find it.

After Dinner that night, the family was sitting in the living room together watching a Disney film. As it begins to get late, momma mentions that it is time to head upstairs to go to bed. Seven tired bodies begin to move and get up; Momma opens the door to the upstairs and carrying Aaron, leads the family up the narrow stairs. At the top is a door directly in front of the stairwell and Momma motions to Penelope that this is her bedroom. Momma walks left down the hallway.

Momma: "The bathroom is through there." Indicating the first door to the left, there is a large tub, sink and toilet in there. Continuing down the hall, they stop at the end, there is a door to each side. "The girls on the left, next to the bathroom door and the boys are on the right." Going into the girls' room, Emily and JJ follow her. There is a full size bed and a seven drawer dresser with mirror in the corner is a small closet and this is by a small single window. Momma tells them that they can decorate anyway they want and that there are plenty of clothes for each of the girls in the drawers and closet. She tells the girls to get ready for bed by washing their face and hands, brushing their teeth, getting drinks of water and using the toilet. Momma leaves the room and goes into the other room where the guys are already looking around. In this there are two sets of bunk beds and a crib in the corner. There is a changing table near the crib and four dressers with four drawers in each dresser. Each dresser is a different color; each represents a color on each of the beds and the crib. "As you can see, you will get to a bed that has been chosen for you and the dresser with clothes for you will be in the dresser color coded to your bed. I have given David the red bed, Derek has the blue bed and Spencer has the green bed. The other bed is for guests or friends. The crib is for Aaron and is colored purple, although right now, I am keeping him downstairs with me. Get yourselves ready, there are pajamas, remember to wash your face and hands, brush your teeth, get a drink of water and use the toilet before going to bed. I will be back in about fifteen minutes, be ready." She leaves the boys room and goes back downstairs.

Hotch: "Well, that was interesting. What do you have set up for me?"

Momma: "A bottle and bed." She goes into the bedroom and puts Aaron into his crib. "I am going back upstairs. Do you think you can handle yourself alone for a little while?"

Hotch: "Yeah, I think I can handle myself alone."

Momma: "Good, scream if you need anything." She goes back upstairs and checks on the girls, who are dressed for bed and ready to get into bed. Momma tucks them in and kisses each good night. Going next door, she notices the boys aren't quite as ready but are getting there. She checks on Spencer, who is in the bathroom. "What's the delay in here Spencer?"

Reid: "I was the last one to get in here and the others wouldn't let me come in with them. They were being mean to me." He finished washing his face and then brushed his teeth. She walks back to the room and tells the others that Spencer is use the bathroom first from now on and that they need to learn to share the space with each other. She realizes that none of them had ever shared space like this before, but that's part of what a family does, share space and looking out for the younger ones. While she finishes berating the older boys, Spencer comes in. The boys climb into bed and she tucks them in and kisses them good night. She heads back downstairs, stopping in to say good night to Penelope, she had brought her laptop up and was working on the small desk in the back of the room. She says good night. Momma tells her not to stay up too late and goes downstairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen she heats up a bottle and when it is warm enough, she takes it to the living room by the rocking chair and then goes to get Aaron from his crib. As she enters, he looks up.

Momma: "Well, I see that you are still awake."

Hotch: "Not really all that tired" as he yawns and begins to rub his eyes. She picks him up and takes him to the living room; she has a movie that she wants to watch in the DVD player and starts it up. She gets in the rocker and places Aaron in the position to feed him a bottle, as she had done the night before. He grabs at the nipple and begins to suckle. As he drinks his bottle, she rocks and gently hums notes, while watching her film. After about a half an hour, Aaron has fallen asleep in her arms. She continues to rock him until her movie is over and then takes him and places him in his crib. After which she goes to bed herself.

A few notes:

Momma does not see the agents as adults but as the children they represent, she does not have an illusion device on her.

The device does alter a little of the personality of the people using them, it is not permanent. According to the former experiments they had done on them.

What do you think of the ages that I have given our agents? Do you think Spencer will do well as a four-year-old or should he have been the baby?

Please let me know your opinions, I do plan on continuing the story.


	6. Sunday

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 6.

Sunday

The agents have now been children for one full day, can they make it through the next several months while they search for the children and the person taking them. Also, will the doctor be able to find the missing prototype of her device. Although it is possible the two things might be connected, let us not assume that. The Sunday morning, began similarly to the day before, momma checks on Aaron before going upstairs to get the agents up. She gets out the clothes that she wants them to wear that day, she will eventually allow them to choose their own clothes for the day, but she is new at being a mother and reveling in deciding these things. Although, they do not attend church themselves, she has decided that this family will attend the St. Joseph's Catholic Church on Sundays. So today they dress up a little. The girls will be in pretty frilly dresses and the boys in nice slacks and shirts. She reminds David to let Spencer clean up first, he's seems to be slower than others.

Heading back downstairs, she checks on Aaron again and he is still sleeping. So she heads to the kitchen to fix pancakes for breakfast. JJ comes down in her frilly dress.

She says "Do I really have to wear this?"

Mommas answers, "What's wrong with it?"

"It is really frilly and girly."

Well, you are a girl. Can you help me out and set the table for breakfast."

"Why are we getting all dressed up anyway?" She gets the dishes down and takes them to the dining room.

"It is Sunday and we are going to church." Derek and Spencer have come down by now.

Derek says, "Church, I have been to church regularly for years. I don't want to go to church."

Spencer pipes in. "I never went to church; we did others things on Sundays."

Momma answers, "Going to church will solidify us more as a family and introduce to a wider spectrum of the community. It would be good for you to see others you don't have children and some of the other people in the town."

Derek says, "It makes sense but I'm still not comfortable with the idea." The people look out the kitchen when the baby monitor makes sounds. JJ takes over at the range and Derek and Spencer finish getting the table ready, while momma heads to take care of Aaron.

In the bedroom, she picks him up and changes him; she places a cute little vest style suit on him for church. Taking him to the dining room and putting him in the high chair, the others had come down and were looking great. They had all sat and JJ brought the pancakes in while David had brought in a carton of orange juice and Penelope brought in milk for anyone who wants some. Momma reminds them to keep themselves clean, so they don't have to change to go to church.

Finishing breakfast, they clear the table and wash the dishes. While the older kids finish up the dishes, she makes sure the younger ones are dressed as she wants them to be, she prepares some bags to take with them to church, i.e. diaper bag, toy bag, snack bag. She calls everyone together and they head out to the car. In the car, they kept their thoughts to themselves about actually going to a catholic church.

Arriving at the church, it is quite a scene with momma coming in holding Aaron and followed by the six others. She heads to the front of the church and finds an empty pew, motions the children into the pew, after which she genuflects and goes into the pew herself, placing Aaron on the seat, she kneels to pray and the others follow suit. Those who have been to a catholic church before, David, Emily and Derek, know that this is the proper way to begin. They bow their heads and fold their hands to pray. The others mimic their actions, but are otherwise unsure of what to do. They sit on the pew quietly and somewhat unsure of the process of what to do. The mass begins, after a while the little ones do begin to get fidgety. Many times that occurs throughout the church with little ones, ours are not so different. Momma keeps the kids quiet with the bags that she brought. She knows how important it is for them to be reverent in the church and keep them quiet. Momma is an observer of human behavior and has watched mothers and their children in the church for years. She believes she knows how to handle it. I don't think this week will be a problem, but we'll see if our children are as reverent each week as they should be.

After church, Momma and the others stick around and she talks to the father and learns about the schedule for Sunday school, CCD and confession times. It is quite some time before they head to the car. While she is talking with the father, our agents are milling around, talking with other children and listening to the adult conversation around them. They don't really learn anything that day, but there is always the possibility of learning something in the future about the child abductor.

Back at home, the kids go upstairs and change into more casual play clothes. It has started to rain outside, so playing outside was not an option. They instead set up a game of monopoly in the dining room, yes, there are a few who are supposedly too young for the game, but let us remember they are really adults in child form. So a game of seven played on the table. Momma went into the kitchen to begin dinner. She is making pot roast with potatoes, carrots, onions and green beans. After setting it to begin cooking, she goes and just watches as the agents play the game. She was invited to play, but declined at this time. It was more interesting watching them interact with each other as adults but sometimes that child shows through. Like when Spencer kept going to jail, after the fourth time in a row, he had the cutest pout on his face. Penelope didn't like to see that, so she kept trying to cheer him up, even going so far as to tickle him. He reacted very young, with his arms and legs going all over, when JJ and Emily joined her, he started giggling so hard that he actually fell off his chair with a thud. "Ouch." That's when momma stepped in and went to her little one to check that he was okay. The girls went back to their chairs feeling a little guilty for hurting their 'little' brother. There was no damage just more of an embarrassment that he fell off the chair, of course he was more embarrassed that he actually had an accident and wet his pants from all the laughing. Momma actually picked him and took him upstairs to help him clean up and change his pants.

When they come back down, he goes back to playing the game and she checks on dinner. A while later, there sounds to be more trouble with the game and she goes in to watch what is happening. Aaron has accused Derek of cheating because he thinks he saw him take money out of the bank and Derek denies the accusation. There is a lot of angry words and accusations of trust and then came the childish rants and raves of being too young or too anything. Each 'man' gets up and almost come to blows. That is when David gets and goes between the 'brothers'.

He says, "That is enough, Hotch, I am the one handling the bank, I would have noticed if there had been any hands in it that didn't belong. Morgan, take it easy, he's just tired and cranky."

At that, Aaron gets even more incensed, "I am not tired or cranky, I know what I saw and I am not some child that needs to placated and calmed down."

David responds, "A child, you are right, you are not a child. Right now, you are a baby who needs to take a nap, because you are not seeing things right. I have been watching you for the past thirty minutes struggling to keep your eyes open and focused on the game. It is only because of your strong will that you have been able to fight the baby within you. But, you need to stop fighting it Aaron and take your nap."

"I do not need a nap. I want to finish the game."

JJ speaks up and says, "I think the game is over." She begins to pack up the game.

Spencer cries out, "No, I was winning."

Derek replies, "No, you weren't. JJ just kept putting more money in front of you, so that you could pay your bills."

Whining, Spencer replies, "That is not true, is it JJ." He looks at her with his cute puppy dog eyes.

JJ says, "Yes it is." Spencer puts on a pouting face.

Watching, momma smiled and was enjoying the show of the interaction between them. Although, she does agree with David about Aaron; she is not going to take Aaron for a nap yet. Let's see how young he can become before he unintentionally falls asleep. She notices Spencer is not too far from that need as well. It will be interesting if these two 'men' make it through dinner. She heads back to the kitchen and notices that dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes; it is good the game broke up.

Momma says from the kitchen, "Could you start setting the table for dinner? Derek come in and get the butter and seasonings, David get the china, JJ get the silverware and Penelope would you get the glassware? Spencer and Emily, go wash your face and hands." Momma got the roast out of the oven so that it could settle and fixed up the vegetable dishes. She felt hands reach around her, turning around, she sees Aaron. He asks if there is anything he can do to help get dinner ready. She responds that he just needs to wash his hands and stay out of the others way. He goes to the bathroom and tries to wash his hands by himself; Emily doesn't let him and helps him out. After setting the table, the older children wash their hands and get ready to eat. Momma and Penelope bring out the food, puts Aaron in his high chair and they say grace over the food. Momma places food for Aaron to eat and sets up a good meal for Spencer, since it is more difficult for these two to serve themselves.

As the family eats, both Aaron and Spencer seem to become slower and slower in picking up their food and putting it in their mouths. Both of them are getting more tired by the moment. David and Derek make a bet as to which one will fall asleep at the table first. Spencer sees them whispering and asks what it is about. Derek replies, "nothing kid, just finish eating." After a while when everyone has finished their plates, except these two, momma sends the others to clear the table and do the dishes, she takes Spencer gently from the table and washes him up, picks him up and takes him to the bedroom to lay down. He feebly fights her and says he is not tired, but the moment his head touches the pillow on the bed, he is out. She then takes Aaron from his high chair and washes him up, changes his diaper and places him in this crib. Surprisingly he is so tired that he doesn't fight her at all. The moment he is lying down, he puts his thumb in his mouth and falls right asleep. Momma goes out and the rest are finishing up the dishes, except for Emily, who went out onto the porch and started playing with some toys. When the dishes were done, David decided to find a book and do some quiet reading. Derek went to the porch and started creating a something out of Lego blocks. JJ and Penelope started to play a game of scrabble with momma.

Later that evening, momma started to get the children ready for school the following day by having them take a bath, starting with Emily downstairs and Derek upstairs. She goes to kitchen to fix a light supper that they could eat while watching a movie together. When Emily and Derek have finished their baths and put on some nightclothes, David and JJ went to take their baths. Spencer and Aaron have woken up from their naps and are feeling a lot better and in much better moods. Momma sends Spencer upstairs to David and tells Spencer to tell David, that David was supposed to give him his bath. A while later then both come down in their pajamas. Everyone sits down and chows down on sandwiches, chips, kool-aid and brownies, while watching an animated film. When the film was over, the boys and girls headed up to bed. Momma went up with them and tucked them. She enjoys doing this act of mothering.

Downstairs, there is just momma and Aaron, she gives him a bath, diapers him and puts him in a yellow sleeper. She then sets him on her lap in the rocking chair and they have their alone time, while he drinks his bottle and she hums cute little songs. He falls asleep in her arms and she puts him in the crib. A little while later, momma goes to bed just after she tells Penelope, who has been on the computer for several hours, that she should head to bed. She says soon.

I hope you like this day in the life and that you won't get offended by the fact of church and that I chose the catholic religion. Tomorrow will be the first day of school for our intrepid agents. How would you feel having to go back to elementary or middle school?


	7. First Day of School

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 7.

It seemed that morning came all too quickly; momma wakes up and begins a load of laundry before heading upstairs to wake the children. Passing by Penelope's door with just a knock, she arrives at the girls' room and heads in. She turns the light on and gets out the clothes she wants the girls to wear for their first day of school. Gently she nudges JJ and then Emily awake. Emily heads to the bathroom and JJ goes to check what clothes they are going to wear today. Momma heads to the boys room and gets out their clothes. She then gently wakes the boys up, Spencer goes running to the bathroom, but Emily is still in there.

"Hurry up, I really gotta go."

"I'm almost done." She opens the door thirty seconds later, he goes rushing in and she has barely moved out of the way before he closed the door. Momma walks out and heads back downstairs.

"Ten minutes please."

Downstairs, momma heads to the kitchen and begins to make oatmeal for breakfast; she gets the juice and milk out. Placing bowls and spoons on the table, when the kids come down, they each grab a bowl and spoon and she ladles oatmeal in to the bowl, they sit at the table in the kitchen and eat up their breakfast. Meanwhile, Aaron begins to wake up and calls out to momma; she heads to the bedroom and gets him out of the crib, changes his diaper and dresses him in a pants outfit. She then feeds him his morning bottle.

After Aaron finishes his bottle, the agents gather in the dining room to discuss the day. Aaron begins by reminding them that the purpose of what they are doing is to gather information, so they can discover who is taking the children. They have put themselves in the danger zone for being abducted themselves. He and momma will begin by checking out the families of the abducted children and asking them questions about the children and their last day seen and who saw them. "Today, momma will be taking each of you to a school where you will be enrolled in a grade appropriate to your age. You will then get to know the children and see if they remember the missing children and if they have unfamiliar people around. You are there to make friends and learn. Do not try to make yourselves more intelligent than the children of the age you represent. There are no genius's here." He looks pointedly at Spencer. "Do what they other kids do, do not make yourself seem smarter, but don't make yourself stupid either. Are we ready to go learn?" There are several nods of assent, they get and pick up their book backpacks and head to the car.

The car first travels to the Jr. High School on Garfield St. The principal there is Ms. Floeter and there will be two of the kids in the school. The school has four grades: 5, 6, 7, and 8. JJ will be enrolled into the sixth grade and David will be enrolled into the fifth grade. Momma hands the permanent records that were created for these two students to the principal and gives the emergency information as well as who can pick them up from school, if they need to leave early. She fills out the information for medical needs and pays for their lunches for the remainder of the year. She does not pay for breakfasts there, because she will always make sure they have a good breakfast before they come to school. The kids are then taken to their respective classrooms after getting a big hug from momma. She reminds them that she will pick them from school for the first few days and then they can work transportation out.

She leaves with the rest of the kids to go to the next school which is Central School on Division St. This is the school that Derek will be attending the second grade. She hands his file to Principal Holland and all relevant emergency, health, pickup and any other needs that is requested. She pays for his lunches and hugs him when he heads off to his classroom.

The last school that they go to that day is the Washington School on Hutchinson Street. She will enroll Emily into the kindergarten there, which is set for daily half days. She puts her in the morning session. Momma will also be enrolling Spencer into the pre-kindergarten class which is also set for daily half days. He is also put into the morning session. Momma hadn't originally planned on putting Spencer into a pre-school, but having learned more about him and who he is, she feels that the socialization with young people might be beneficial for the young genius. He spent most of his childhood with older children and adults. He learned more about adult books and knowledge. He needs to learn about how to be a child; he was never really treated like one before. I think pre-school will help him explore his imagination and learn how to make-believe. After giving all the necessary information to Principal Jones, momma gives both of her young ones a big hug and Emily goes to her class. Spencer did not want to go and begged not to. Momma said, "Spencer, this is going to be a good experience for you, I really believe that. Plus we need you to talk to and protect the children." He hung his head and quietly agreed to do it. They took him to his class.

"I'll pick you up in a few hours."

Momma leaves the office and actually bumps into another mother dropping off her kindergartener. She is Mrs. Nolan and they talk about the children and about the fear of the missing children becoming one of theirs. She tells momma about a group of women who have been visiting the families of the missing children to keep up their spirits and let them know that their supported. She invites momma to meet with them today. They are going to visit Mrs. Gonzalez , she has a missing six-year-old girl. Of course, momma jumps at this chance to meet the families of the missing children. She agrees to meet them at the location at 10:00. The ladies separate to their own cars.

At the car, momma straps Aaron into his car seat and then gets into the driver's side.

"What do you think of the group, Aaron? Do you think it might be a good way for us to get and check out the families?"

"Actually, I was kind of wondering how we were going to be able to do that. Without badges, we couldn't just knock on the doors and ask questions. It may take longer because you can't ask pointed questions about it, but you should be able to get a few questions, each time we go. I can look around the houses and see what the families are like."

"What if they don't just let you run around?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they might put you in with the other babies, probably in a play pen."

"I don't want to be in a play pen, do you think that there might be a way that I wouldn't have to be."

"I don't know about that, why don't you think about what you can do to prevent going into a play pen?"

A few minutes before 10, they drive onto the street that Mrs. Gonzalez lives and park a few doors down. She gets Aaron out of his car seat and lets him walk with her to the house. She lets him push the doorbell and the door is answered by Mrs. Nolan.

"Hello, Rebecca, come on in and hello to you Aaron." Nodding at Aaron, he blushes and hides his head in momma's legs. Both women smile at his seeming shyness. Mrs. Nolan lets Rebecca and Aaron in the room. Aaron begins to look around the room and sees how the family lives. They are not wealthy, but a lower middle class, there were a lot of caps hanging on the wall and the furniture looks well-used but clean. Momma is introduced to the other ladies there: Mrs. Gayle Smith, Mrs. Loretta Stone, Mrs. Maria Alverez, Mrs. Anita Garza and Mrs. Josephine Gonzalez, the mother of the missing child. Mrs. Nolan is known as Brenda. The women then just call each other by their first names. Rebecca is invited to sit down. Gayle brings in coffee and Loretta picks up Aaron to take him to another room, which is where they are keeping the children and letting them play. He screams and tries to get down. He wants to stay in this room and to listen to what the women talk about. She puts him down and all the women look at him while he runs back to momma.

"He's a little needy right now, today we put the others in school and since his father died, he just wants to stay with me. I hope you don't mind, if I just hold him. He'll be quiet while we visit. He crawls into her lap and puts his thumb in his mouth while looking at the women. Gayle mentioned about maybe using a pacifier instead of letting suck his thumb. Momma says that she prefers the thumb than a piece of plastic, that's why she doesn't give pacifiers. He is her seventh child and the others are doing well. The women begin to talk about their children and how they can work to protect them. Josephine really begins to talk about her little girl who is missing and that she was at the park with her brothers and then they just couldn't find her. She disappeared. It was uncanny. There are no cameras or anything which would show what happened, so they can only guess. The women talk for quite a while, until it was time for them to get the young kids from school. The women agree to meet at Mrs. Helen Norris's house tomorrow at 10:00 am. They go to their cars.

In the car, Momma mentions to Aaron, "I think you're way of staying with me was interesting. Was it planned?"

"No but I didn't want to be separated and not hear what the women were saying. I thought I could learn more from just listening to them. I hope you don't mind that I acted real infantile and babyish, but I really wanted to stay with you."

"I understand and you played your role to perfection. They will probably allow you to stay with me every time we go to one of the ladies homes." They arrive at the school and wait for the children to come out of school. Emily comes out first and then they see Spencer. He sees them and takes Emily's hand and pulls her to the car. He seems to be really excited. When they get to the car, momma puts them each into their booster seats. She gets in and drives home. Spencer doesn't seem to be able to stop talking excitedly.

"I didn't realize what we actually do in these classes. We played in active time and then there was quiet when the teacher had us all sit around and she read us a story about a penguin name pip who wants to be as big as another one and she explores why some things are big and some are small. It was really interesting."

Emily says, "Didn't your mother ever read children's books to you?"

"No, she read great literature and good books like that, nothing that was simple or easy like that. I really had fun today. I didn't think I would."

Momma asks "How about you Emily, did you have fun?"

"I wouldn't say fun but it was okay, hopefully it will get better for me."

"I hope so too sweetie."

They get home and momma fixes lunch while the kids play on the porch. After lunch, she lets them play a little more before having them lay down for a nap. While they nap, momma finishes the laundry and cleans the house. A little while later, the two older ones are awake and play out on the porch. Momma asks Penelope to watch the kids while she went to pick up the other kids from school.

At Central, she sits waiting for Derek and watches the kids come out and go to their parents' cars or walk home. Derek comes out and gets in the back.

"How was your first day of school?"

"School is different than when I first went. They are more security oriented and it feels more like a prison than a place of learning. But it was okay, I just hope that I don't have to go forever."

"Well, there's always hope." They both chuckle.

At the Junior High, David and JJ are outside waiting for momma to show up and upon arriving they get into the back. School was interesting to them as well, but they stayed quiet on the way home. At home the kids start doing homework at the dining room table. Momma brings them an afterschool snack of crackers and kool-aid. While she was picking up the kids from school, Aaron had awakened but he wouldn't let Penelope change him. He kept telling her that he would wait for momma to come back. Momma changed his diaper and sets him in his high chair for snack. After snack time, the kids did their homework or played on the porch.

Dinner came later and after dinner, the agents sat around the table and discussed what they learned today about the case. There wasn't much but it was still a day that was not usual for agents of the FBI. They finished their briefing and momma had them go to bed for school the next day.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The story that the teacher told to Spencer in preschool was _**Little Penguin  
**__by Patrick Benson  
Philomel Books, New York. 1990  
Grades: Preschool–1  
_Little Penguin is the story of Pip, an Adélie penguin, who wants to be as big as an emperor penguin. As Pip playfully explores the snow, ice, and water of her Antarctic home, she wonders why some animals are big and some small. This story ties in beautifully with the activities on relative sizes in Penguins And Their Young. The children can use the illustrations to compare the appearance of Adélie penguins with emperor penguins.


	8. Little Girls Crush

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 8.

The week goes by slowly it seems to some and quickly to others, the children go to school and have to sit in classes they didn't even enjoy doing when they that age a long time ago. Although for a few of them, it is an interesting experience of that changes that have occurred in the schools and what is being taught at the ages today than they were twenty-five or forty years ago. Remember, David is in his fifties, it has been forty years since he was this age, he is finding it interesting but not as easy as he thought it would be. It seems that a lot of what they teach nowadays is quite different than what he remembers being taught at that age. Homework is harder than he thought.

Spencer on the other hand, is finding pre-school to be fun and is enjoying it. But he is finding it weird too, it seems a little girl in the class has taken a liking to him and wants to play with him all the time. He has his first crush on him and he's not really sure what to do about it. This is a little four-year-old girl and he doesn't want to hurt her, but he's not really four and can't give her what she wants without feeling that he's a pedophile. He puts people like that away; he doesn't want to be one. When the rest of the agents hear about his dilemma, instead of being sympathetic they begin to laugh.

"It's not funny and I don't want to hurt this little girl."

JJ says "You do need to be careful, a girl never forgets the first boy she likes."

Derek responds, "Oh, come on that's not true, I mean, you don't remember yours do you baby girl." He looks at Penelope.

Penelope: "well of course I do, his name was Michael Wood and he was adorable, we actually got it together in the back of the garage, where we had our first kiss. We were five years old and just kissing."

Prentiss: "My guy was Samuel Peterson and we were in Denmark at my father's office when we first met, I was attending the school where the foreign embassies send their children. His father worked for the Swedish embassy and we would kiss is in the playground behind the teeter totter set. It was a popular area."

JJ: "My first crush was Daniel Mickelson and we were in kindergarten, we just talked a lot and played a lot of doctor." The women laugh hysterically. They seem to not understand that Spencer just doesn't know what to do.

Hotch: "This is all nice and stuff, but you do need to be careful, you don't want to hurt a little girls ego by refusing her and what she wants."

Prentiss: "That's true and a little girl's ego is very fragile at this time. You could change her whole love map."

Spencer groans and everyone laughs at his little problem.

Momma speaks up that the little girl does not see Spencer as a big boy or an adult, but as another four-year-old. She will lose interest eventually, but she will also remember him as the boy she liked. He needs to tread carefully but to act like a four-year-old with her and not to think of himself as a pedophile. This is not the type of case for that.

Hotch: "Be that as it may, Spencer tread carefully with this little girl. Is there anymore news that we need to discuss for the week?" There was a bunch of negatives and so the Friday meeting breaks up. They go back to being mommas kids and play a game of cards. In fact they stay up a lot later than normal because they don't have to get up early in the morning to go to school or work.

Penelope got herself a job at the local ice cream parlor; she is supposedly going to save money before heading to college in the fall. The parlor is a popular place for kids to hang out and it has video games and computer games. She hopes that she can see the unsub or be able to protect the children.

Going to bed late that night or I should say early the next morning, nobody expects to be awakened by screams.


	9. Teething

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 9.

Early Saturday morning at about 7 am, Aaron wakes up feeling hot and his mouth is very painful. He calls out to momma, who is still sleeping and there is no answer. He calls louder and no answer. Once again he calls even louder and there is still no answer. At this time he is now standing in he is crib, tears streaming down his face because the pain in his mouth feels like the worst pain he has ever had. He gives in to the baby in him and screams and wails loudly. This wakes momma up, who jumps and goes to him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"My mouth hurts and I'm hungry."

"Your mouth hurts? Well, let's see what the problem may be." She opens his mouth and looks but doesn't see anything wrong. She does notice that he is warm. She takes him out of the crib and walks to the changing table, when suddenly a thundering herd of feet is heard coming down the stairs. There are six anxious faces that appear at the door.

"Is everything okay, we thought we heard a baby cry?"

"More like scream. That wasn't you, was it Hotch?" Aaron just looks at them and doesn't say a word.

Momma explains, "He couldn't wake me up in the normal manner, so he went extreme."

"Is that it, he wanted attention, so he screamed, real mature Hotch, real mature."

Aaron wasn't really hearing a lot of what was being said, his mouth hurt and he wasn't feeling good, so he just put his head on momma's shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth. JJ is looking at him funny.

She says, "He looks funny, his eyes are kind of glassy and unfocused, is he okay?"

"He says his mouth hurts and he is slightly warm, I was just about to change him and take his temperature. Why don't you kids fix yourself some cereal and juice for breakfast? Penelope, would you warm up a bottle for Aaron." As the only real mother, JJ comes in and looks more closely at Aaron; she opens his mouth and proceeds to check his gums. We need to remember that even though the agents are still themselves, the illusions created are designed to represent that age they become. Everything that could happen to a person of that age can be experienced by the agent. It seems that Aaron is about to experience something common enough for a child of 15 months. It is called teething.

JJ notices a red and painful gum and says that is what is happening. Henry's been going through the same thing. Aaron protests at that, he has all his teeth. Mommy explains that only his adult self has all of his teeth, the illusionary self does not and so he will experience this. However, momma did not expect this to actually happen and was not prepared. She had nothing for him to teethe on or to help relieve the inflammation of the gums.

She proceeds to change Aaron and takes his temperature in the old-fashioned way through the rectum. It registered at 100.9; she prepares a small bottle of water and put some liquid pain reliever in the bottle. Sitting in the rocking chair, she proceeds to feed it to Aaron. Penelope brings in his morning bottle of warmed up milk, which momma feeds him after the water bottle.

The others finish their breakfast and get dressed.

"Penelope, would you go the Wal-Mart store and pick up something for Aaron to teethe on. Take the kids to the store and let them pick out a new toy for themselves as a reward for a successful first week as children. The grocery list is on the refrigerator door, Could you pick up the items at the supermarket next to the Wal-Mart? I would go myself, but I don't want to take Aaron out." When he finishes his bottle, she gives him a cool rag to suck on and rub against his sore gums. She tried to put him down, but he just wanted to be held.

It was at that time when they heard the sound of someone throwing up. They rushed into the dining room and Spencer pointed to the bathroom. Handing Aaron to Penelope, momma walks in the bathroom to see Emily bent over the toilet.

"Well at least you made it to the toilet, are you feeling okay sweetheart?"

"No, I don't feel very good, mommy."

"Can you tell where it hurts?"

"My tummy."

"Do you feel like throwing up some more?"

"No."

Momma picks her up and takes her to the bedroom.

"I am going to take your temperature." She places a thermometer under her arm and when it was finished, it read 101.6. She pulls out on of her long t-shirts places it on the girl. Putting some medicine in a glass of water, she gives it to Emily to drink. Emily drinks it down. Momma puts her into the bed and covers her up. She stays beside her until she falls back to sleep. Momma goes back to the other room and once again sees many pairs of anxious eyes.

"She has a tummy ache and we are going to let her sleep some more, probably getting woken up so abruptly upset her." The eyes look at Aaron, some with mild annoyance and others with some disgust. He reaches out to mommy, who takes him from Penelope's arms. "Penelope do you think that you can handle the rest at the store."

"Oh, I think they'll behave. Should I pick up something for those staying home?"

"Yes, you choose, but remember their ages."

"After this morning, I don't think any of us will forget the boss man's age?"

"Penelope, according to JJ, the boss man is teething; he has a fever and a sore mouth, with no pain tolerance. I expect some respect for him."

"He's teething, so that's why he is so clingy. I remember during one of Henry's teething bouts that he cried all the time and wouldn't let JJ put him down or nothing. It seemed nobody could comfort him like she could. I'm sorry Hotch." She pats him on the head and kisses him. "I'll bring you back something good."

"Don't forget something for him to teethe on."

Penelope and the others leave for the store. Momma walks into the kitchen and notices the breakfast dishes were not washed yet. She turns to put Aaron into the high chair and he refuses to get in the chair, he keeps his arms around her.

"Sweetheart, I would like to do the dishes and you need to sit here or I'll put you in your crib. Which would you prefer?" She moves his face from her shoulder where he had hidden it. It was wet with tears and all red. She decides to leave the dishes and gets a bottle of juice.

Going to the living room, she sits in the rocking chair and feeds him the bottle. After awhile the medicine he had been given begins to work and the pain lessens. His tears begin to dry up, finishing the bottle; momma just holds and rocks him. He soon falls asleep.

Momma is still holding him there in the rocking chair when the others come in a very short time later, with the groceries. They are only slightly noisy, but when Penelope sees momma with Aaron, she quickly quiets them down. She comes over to momma and looks down at the boss man lying in her arms.

"Would you like me to take him and put him in his crib?"

"Yes." She hands him over to her and Penelope takes him to his crib. Laying him down gently and placing the blanket over him. She then goes to check on Emily, who is still fast asleep. Momma goes into the kitchen and starts on the dishes that she left earlier. The kids are running around putting the groceries away. David and Derek look conspiratorially at each other as they each took out the baseball glove that they bought and snuck out the back door with a baseball. JJ sneaks out too by way of the front door. She decides to go for a bike ride and leaves a note on the table on the porch.

Spencer seems to find himself all alone, he doesn't want to be alone. He goes outside and sees the guys pitching the baseball to each other.

"Hey guys, can I play?"

"Do you have a baseball glove?"

"No"

"Then you can't play, go away and find somewhere else to play, we don't want you to get hurt if the ball goes astray."

"But I don't want to play alone."

"If you don't have a glove, you can't play."

"I'm going to tell mommy that you won't let me play with you."

"Go ahead you big baby."

"I'm not …" He gets mad and goes into the house. "Mommy, David and Derek won't let me play with them."

"What are they playing?"

"They are throwing a baseball at each other and catching it with baseball gloves."

"Do you have a glove so that you can play with them?"

"No, but I don't want to play alone, I want to do something with them. But they don't want to play with me." He says this sulkily.

"Well, they have the right to play alone. You need to find something to do for yourself. I am sure that you can keep yourself occupied. Why don't you find JJ, maybe she'll play with you?"

"I still would rather play ball with the guys." He goes to see if he can find JJ. She is nowhere to be found in the house. "Mommy, I can't find JJ."

"What do mean, you can't find JJ?"

"I looked all over the house and the yard, but I didn't see her anywhere."

"Okay, thanks Spencer, go play in the sandbox."

Whining, he says, "But I don't want to play alone." Momma looks sternly at him and he goes to the sandbox outside. He watches the guys throw the ball at each other and plays with the Tonka trucks in the sand.

Momma goes to the computer room and of course sees Penelope sitting there and she has her open a personal file and sees a grid style map with seven blips on it. Six of them are concentrated in one area and one seems to be moving away from the others.

Momma says, "Damn, Penelope, what you are looking at right now is the tracking device that is in each of your illusion devices. It appears that one of you is traveling away from us. I am going to take a portable locator and you keep track here. The boys are in the back, David and Derek are playing ball and Spencer is in the sandbox. Aaron and Emily are still sleeping. Could you finish fixing lunch while I go find JJ?"

"That's JJ, why would she not tell us where she was going or that she was going anywhere? That's not like JJ to not tell anybody."

"You can ask her when I get back with her."

Momma goes to the car with her locator and follows the road to where the blip says JJ was heading. She sees her riding the bike and does give a sigh of relief. Giving a slight push on the horn, JJ looks back and sees the car with momma. She stops cycling. Momma drives up and through the window asks, "You know you are not supposed to go places alone."

"I left a note on the table on the porch to say I was going cycling. I just needed some physical exercise. I am sorry if I worried you."

"No harm done, but I want you to head home now, maybe you and one of the others can go out together."

"Okay, I'll you back at home."

Meanwhile, Aaron wakes up, feeling hot and sore with a very full diaper. He cries out softly, because he doesn't the others to get mad at him for screaming again. Penelope is in the kitchen and doesn't hear him and she left the baby monitor in the computer room. He cries out louder. Spencer comes in and bounces around the kitchen asking if he can help Penelope. She still does not hear him. Emily wakes up and gets out of the bed to walk to the crib and asks, "Aaron, are you okay baby?" He looks at her with pain filled eyes that were tearing up. Emily says, "I'll go get somebody, you just calm down." He nods his head and puts his thumb in his mouth.

Emily goes out and checks the computer room and sees nobody. The living room and dining room has nobody in them. She goes to the kitchen and sees Penelope, "Hey Penelope, where's mommy?"

Penelope turns around, "Emily, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm looking for mommy; Aaron is awake and needs to be changed."

"Mommy had to go out for a few minutes, I take care of it. You go and get back into bed and I will be right in." She turns to Spencer and tells him to back outside and stay in the sandbox until he is called in for lunch. He doesn't want to, but goes outside. Penelope turns off the stove and goes to the bedroom where Emily has gotten back into bed and Aaron is standing up in his crib and biting on the rail. Smiling, she walks over to him, "hello boss man, I heard you need some help. She lifts him out and takes him to the changing table.

He begins to protest, "No, only momma does this."

"Momma isn't here right now and you need to be changed. I am sorry but I'm the only one who can do it right now." Let us remember, that although momma sees Aaron as the illusion of a 15 month old, Penelope sees him as his adult self, her boss. She is as uncomfortable doing this as he is uncomfortable in a full and dirty diaper and it needs to be changed. Penelope musters up the courage to change her boss's diaper. While she is doing this, momma comes home and walking in the door, she checks on the boys in the back, the empty kitchen and then goes to the bedroom.

"Oh, here you are."

Emily says, "Mommy." Walking over to her, she touches her forehead and asks her how she feels. "I am feeling better, but I'm hungry."

"You'll have lunch shortly." She walks over to the changing table and smiles. "You are doing fine there Penelope and Aaron, you are being a very brave boy letting your big sister change you. Would you like me to take over?" There is an overwhelming enthusiasm from both parties at this suggestion. Penelope moves out of the way.

"I'll go finish lunch. Did you get the problem solved?"

"The problem is solved. Penelope, heat a bottle and some chicken noodle soup for Emily."

"Will do."

After a few minutes, momma goes to the kitchen with Aaron in her arms. She checks on the lunch that Penelope is making.

"I'll call in the boys." Heading to the back porch, she calls out to the boys. "It is time to come in for lunch boys." David and Derek break off and come running in, Spencer climbs out of the sandbox and comes in. The boys go to the bathroom and wash their hands and then get some drinks out. They go to their seats in the dining room, where Penelope puts lunch of macaroni and cheese with hotdogs on the table. JJ walks in and goes to wash her hands. David asks where she has been. She answers that she has been around. Momma places Aaron into his high chair and places some food in front of him. He just looks at it. He's not sure he wants to eat it, his stomach says yes, but his sore mouth says no.

Momma takes a cup of soup with crackers and juice into Emily and helps her to eat something. She then takes her temperature again. It has gone down to 99.2, just over normal. She gives her a little more medicine and tucks her back into bed to rest some more. She heads back to the living room and sees that everyone has finished, except Aaron, who hasn't eaten anything. She goes into the kitchen and grabs a small jar of actual baby food. Back in the dining room, she sets herself by him and then proceeds to spoon the very soft food into his mouth. The food doesn't require him to chew, so it just goes into his tummy. He finishes off the entire jar. The rest of the family have finished eating themselves but couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from watching the boss man being fed like a baby and he seeming to enjoy it. It was a little disturbing to them.

After lunch, the kids help to clean up and momma cleans Spencer up and has him lay down on the couch to take a nap, usually he would be in the bed with Emily, but not while she is sick. David and JJ then take a bike ride together and Derek seems out of place. He is not sure what to do. Momma suggests maybe he could play a while on the computer. Penelope protests but gives in for her chocolate Adonis. They both actually go and play a few games together on the computer. Momma keeps Aaron in her arms and feeds him another bottle of water with medicine and then a bottle of cool juice. She continues to rock him in the chair until he finally falls asleep.


	10. Feeling Ignored

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 10.

A few hours later, Spencer has been awake for a while and is playing with Derek on the computer. Penelope decided to take a break from the computer and went into the bedroom to play with a bunch of Barbie dolls with Emily, who was feeling bored. They loved all the clothes and accessories that momma had accumulated for the Barbie dolls. Aaron is still sleeping in his crib so the girls are being quiet. JJ and Dave finally came back from their ride; they went to see a lot of the parks and recreation that Harvard has to offer. There are a few parks, community aquatic center, a library and the Armilda the cow.

Armilda the cow is the cow that sits in the middle of Ayer Street; it was there to represent what Harvard used to be. A big dairy area, at one time there was seventy dairy farms in a twenty five mile radius of the city. In fact, Harvard still celebrates the dairy and farming community with the June festival known as Milk Days.

Many of the parks are quite nice with great care to the conservation of the land. They were great places to fish, play sports or on the playground and boating. Our two intrepid explorers said that they should spend a Saturday there to just check it out. They have many sports fields and even some leagues for people to join. It is not a bad place to live.

Momma got up to begin to make dinner for the family. She decides to make hamburgers, fried potatoes and onions, salad and kool-aid. JJ goes into the bedroom and joins the girls on the bed to quietly play with the Barbie dolls. She finds it fun to also dress and pretend the dolls are doing things. The girls decided that the dolls should all go out on a date with their ken dolls. They started to giggle about whom can make which doll look the prettiest. They tried to keep quiet, because they didn't want to wake up Aaron. Last thing they need is for him to wake up and start crying again because of the pain in his mouth. Spencer got tired of the games that Derek wanted to play on the computer, so he left the computer room and went to see the girls playing in the bedroom.

"Can I play?"

"Sure, which doll do you want?" says JJ smiling.

"I don't care." She hands him a blond ken doll and some clothes. "What do I do?"

"Well, we are dressing them up to go out on the town. You figure out what you want him to wear out on the town, so he can then pick up Ginger."

"Ginger?"

"Yeah, Penelope's doll is named Ginger."

"Oh. You know, I don't really want to do this." He leaves the doll there and walks out the door, the girls laughing behind him. He goes to the porch where David is sitting at the table, putting a puzzle together.

"What you doing?"

"I'm solving the dilemma of the lack of world peace."

"Uh."

"I'm putting a puzzle together."

"Can I help?"

"If you must." Spencer sits down and starts to look for pieces that go. David had most of the frame together, so they were looking for the inner parts in the corners and attach to the edges in. The puzzle had 1000 pieces and was a nature scene with a lot of sky, trees and grass. Spencer got bored after a while and decided to leave David to his puzzle. Spencer goes to the kitchen.

"I'm bored."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I tried playing with everyone else, but nobody wants to really play with me."

"I'm sure that's not true. I am sure they all gave you a chance to play with them."

"Yeah, but they weren't playing anything interesting."

"What do you think is interesting?"

"I don't know, not dolls or shooting games or puzzles."

"Well, who says they have to do what you want to do?"

"Nobody. But I'm bored and nobody wants to play anything interesting."

"Sweetie, I wish I could help you, but if you want dinner, you need to let me cook. I don't want you to get hurt so please go find something to do by yourself."

"Okay." He goes out to the porch and tries to find something that would be fun to do in the toy box. He finds a remote control helicopter and decides to make it fly, he has a sneaking feeling that he shouldn't play with it alone, but he didn't care right now. He made it go up and down and was heading it to the other end of the porch, he was wondering how close he could get to David without irritating him. It seems five feet, because at that distance, David looked up and gave Spencer the evil eye. Spencer just smiled and continued to send the helicopter to the puzzle. He got clumsy and all of a sudden the machine fell from the sky right on the puzzle and sent pieces all over the place.

"Spencer!" Dave tries to keep his voice low, because he doesn't want to wake Aaron, but he also wants Spencer to know that he's mad.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make lose control and land on the puzzle."

"Oh no, you just sent it over to do what?"

"Just to irritate you, not destroy your puzzle."

"Well, you did both." He got up and started toward Spencer.

"Yelp." Spencer opens the door into Momma's bedroom and goes running past the bed with the girls on it and the crib with Aaron. David came chasing after him five seconds later.

"Hey, what is the deal?" says JJ.

"I am going to kill that little kid."

"What did he do?" asks Penelope.

"He spilled my puzzle pieces all over the porch floor. He was playing with a remote control helicopter and dropped it right on the puzzle. I am gonna get him." He continues into the living room and catches up with the miscreant in the dining room. He corners him behind the table and is just about to smack him a good one, when he remembered who he was and who the person in front of him was. Instead he glares and points at him.

"You come near me again tonight and I am going to forget that I am an actual adult and that am supposedly your older brother and I am going to cream you." He turns and goes back to the porch. Spencer wasn't too sure he liked the way it turned out. It didn't get the actual effect he wanted. He wanted to mix it up or do something with someone. He attacks David from the back and knocks him to the floor.

David says "What the hell? What has gotten into you today?" As he is trying to defend off Spencer's hits on his body. The 'boy' seems to be pummeling the heck out of his big brother. Momma comes running in.

"What is going on here?" As she is looking at Spencer on top of David and hitting him while David is trying to defend himself. Derek came in and pulled Spencer off. Spencer wasn't finished yet and started pummeling on Derek now. Momma moves forward and pulls Spencer off and holds him to her.

"What has gotten into to you today?"

"I don't know, nobody wanted to do anything with me and I got just mad about it."

"You got mad because they didn't play with you."

Derek says, "That's not true, we played computer games together."

"But, I wanted to play baseball with you and you wouldn't let me."

"You're still angry about that. Look we would have had you join us, but you don't throw well or catch well and we both had gloves and you didn't. We didn't want you to get hurt."

"That's no excuse for ruining my puzzle. He dropped the helicopter right on top of it and caused the pieces to spill all over the place." says David.

"I didn't mean to do that" Spencer screamed, which wakes Aaron up and he screams as well. Momma is still holding Spencer and takes him to the corner and tells him to stand there until she got back. She tells David to check the burgers and food on the stove and Derek to set the table. Going to the bedroom, she sees the girls at the crib trying to calm down a screaming and crying boss man, who has woken up to a very sore mouth and is still not feeling good at all.

"Girls, I'll get Aaron, you go get dinner on the table, Emily do you feel okay enough to eat with the family?" JJ and Penelope go to the dining room while momma picks up Aaron.

"Can I?" She looks expectantly at momma.

"Let me check your temperature first, get on the bed." She gets the thermometer out and places it under Emily's arm. She is holding the boss man and jiggling him trying to calm him down enough so that she can care for Emily. When the thermometer goes off, she checks and sees that it is normal. "Your temperature is good, so you can eat and spend the evening with the family. When you go out, do not talk to Spencer right now."

"What happened, what did he do?"

"That's not your business."

Emily goes to the dining room and momma takes Aaron to the changing table where she cleans up his messy diaper and takes his temperature. His temperature is still a little high at 100.2, so she fixes a bottle with liquid medicine. Putting the bottle in his mouth, she takes him out to the dining room, where it appears that the kids have gotten everything together. Spencer is still standing in the corner, however. She walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"I'm not really angry with you as much as I am with your behavior. Go find your seat and we will talk later." He goes to the table with his head low. David makes a plate of food for him. Aaron has finished his bottle of medicine and momma opens a jar of baby food and spoon feeds it to him. The rest eat their burgers, potatoes and salad. Aaron looks at their food, but doesn't want it. He doesn't really understand why he doesn't want it and is not happy with this revelation of himself. He feels that right now, he is more of a baby than an adult FBI agent and is not happy with the idea. He struggles to fight that baby in him but the pain in his mouth just is overcoming anything else. After dinner, momma gives him a teething ring to chew on and rub against his gums.

The family meets in the living room to discuss the problem that Spencer seems to feel. Momma asked him what he was feeling that day.

"I was feeling that nobody wanted me around. I mean you spent most of your day with Emily or Aaron, Derek and David wanted to spend time with others and I just alone all day."

David speaks up, "Sometimes that's going to happen Spencer. We are all different people and we are trying to be a family of children, even though we are adults. Emily and Aaron were sick today, they needed momma's attention. I am sorry that you felt neglected by the rest of us. I guess I didn't think of that when I started doing things with the others and not with you. Because you are younger, sometimes it will be harder for you to join us, but that wasn't right for us to neglect you and I am sorry."

"I am sorry too, I didn't mean to destroy your puzzle and then to attack you."

"You're forgiven." He gets up and hugs the man.

"It is getting late and I want everyone to be well-rested for church tomorrow, so why not get ready for bed. We will take baths tonight instead of tomorrow night starting with Spencer and JJ. Spencer do you want me to wash you or David?"

Sheepishly, he says "David."

"Boys go wash upstairs and JJ go wash downstairs." Momma is sitting in her rocking chair and holding Aaron, Penelope brings a bottle to her for him. Momma smiles thanks at her and so does Aaron as he takes the bottle. Derek puts a show on TV and sits down to watch. Emily sits down next to Derek and leans against him to watch the show. Fifteen minutes later the boys come back down with their pajamas on. They sit and watch the show. "Derek, upstairs for your bath."

"Can't I wait until the end of the show?"

"Derek."

"Please, it's only five more minutes."

"Okay, five minutes and then upstairs." JJ came in with a nightgown on and sat down to watch the show that was on. "Penelope would you help Emily take a bath tonight?"

"Sure, come on little girl."

Two hours later, the children are in bed and Aaron is sleeping. Momma goes to bed and she hopes tomorrow will be a better day.


	11. Bedwetter

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 11.

He stood there waiting with his attorney for the judge to give his sentence on the conviction of the fight that he was involved in at the Clover Bar and Grill in Waukegan Illinois. He has been convicted of battery.

Judge orders him to serve 150 days at the county jail, to begin serving immediately. He is taken away.

Another week goes by.

The family has been enjoying each other's company and doing well in their roles. Going to school and getting to know the children, in fact making friends as a child with them. Aaron is no longer teething and is feeling like his old self. He and momma have interviewed and met with many of the families of the missing children and although they have gotten some information; it seems most of it really doesn't in creating a profile of the kidnapper. He has actually met Agent Bob Carlyle of the local FBI office to share information with them, but they have much of the same information that had been found. Hotch told him of what his impressions of the families and the victims and this was included in the profile. Hotch went to the office and a profile was made, that it is a white male, in his twenties to forties, looks normal with no distinguishing marks and probably has lived in the area most or all of his life. That is all they have for now, but it is a beginning.

At home, they are also doing well, even though they don't have to really act like children at home, they do try to maintain their roles. After the second week of living there, it seems that the boys were keeping secrets.

Momma doesn't often go upstairs unless it is necessary, she asks the kids to bring down their dirty clothes and has them change the sheets on their beds once a week. But at the end of the second week, it seems that there are more sheets than there should be. Why? On that third Monday morning after taking the kids to school and Penelope has gone to work at the ice cream parlor, she goes home. Usually, she and Aaron would normally be meeting with the other women and visiting, but today she let them know that she won't be able to come today. She heads upstairs to check the beds of her children. First in Penelope's room, everything is fine and she leaves clean sheets on the twin-size bed for her to make the bed when she gets home. The girls' room had a full size bed and it was looking good on both sides of the bed. Momma puts a clean sheet on and makes the bed. In the boys' room, she checks out David's bed first, remember they have bunk beds and David is on top. The twin size mattress looks good to her and she puts a clean sheet on and makes the bed. Below David is an empty twin size bed, so she goes over to the top bunk of the other bunk bed. This is where Derek sleeps and his twin size mattress also looks good to her. She puts a clean sheet on and makes the bed. The bottom bunk bed is used by Spencer and she pulls the blanket off of the mattress and notices that this bed is not so good. It seems that Spencer has a little problem once in a while, it doesn't look like it's an every night problem, but it definitely looks like he has been wetting the bed. What she wonders is if the other boys knew about it?

_That early morning at about 5 am, Spencer wakes up and realizes that he has once again wet the bed. He gets up and changes his pajamas and goes to lie on the other bed. David sleeps lightly and hears him get up and move. He jumps down and tucks Spencer in the bed._

"_You did it again, kid."_

"_Yeah, I don't know why I keep wetting the bed; I didn't before I came here."_

"_Well, maybe it has to do with the fact that you're four-years-old in the illusion and you're just feeling a little needy and young. Your bladder might just be a little too small for you to last the night through. I'm going to go change the sheets, you get some more sleep."_

"_Thank you David, for your understanding. Maybe we should tell mommy about the problem?"_

"_I don't know how she would handle it; she might even put you in diapers at night like Aaron."_

"_Yeah, but I don't know, that might be better than waking up on cold, wet sheets. I might actually get a full night's sleep and not need such a long nap later in the day." David chuckles at that._

"_If you want to tell momma, you can, but I will be here to help you if you need me."_

"_Thanks Dave, good night." David goes and removes the sheet from Spencer's bed and remakes the bed. After which he returns to his own bed and goes back to sleep for a few more hours._

____________________________________________________________________________________

That morning, as momma sees the wet bed, she's not certain how she should handle the situation. She didn't expect that she would have a bed wetter. She will have to talk to him about the situation. She cleans the mattress as best she could and then remade the bed. She then made the supposedly unused bed.

Returning downstairs, she changes the clothes in the washer to the dryer and started another load. She then started to dust and would vacuum the carpet before gathering Aaron up and going to pick up Spencer and Emily from school. Instead of going straight home, she decides to treat the young ones to lunch at the local McDonalds. She gets two regular happy meals, one with chicken nuggets and one with a cheeseburger, each will have apple dippers, milk and she asks if they could put a different happy meal toy in each. She also orders a toddler happy meal with chicken nuggets, apple dippers, milk and a toddler toy, which are made for those under three. Putting Aaron in the high chair, she sets the kids in the booth and gives each their meal. Momma ate her big Mac and walnut salad while watching the kids eat and then play with their toys. After lunch, she takes them to the park and lets them play on the swings, merry go round and slide. Although, it wasn't too long before there was three tired bodies ready for naps. Taking the kids home, she puts them down in their regular spots and then goes to relax some in the living room. After an hour, Emily wakes up and goes to play on the porch; she does this so that the others are not wakened by her play. Spencer wakes up shortly after and was on his way to play when mommy stopped him.

"Spencer, we need to talk."

"Did I do something wrong, mommy?"

"Not in the way that you may think, why didn't you tell me about wetting the bed?"

"I'm sorry; I was ashamed about it and not certain what you would do."

"What did you think that I would do?"

"Make me like Aaron and put me in a diaper." She smiles at this, while he keeps his eyes on the floor, still feeling embarrassed and ashamed that it is happening and he has to tell her about it.

"Who has been helping you?"

"What makes you think that someone has been helping me?"

"Because I don't think you would have not told me earlier, unless someone was helping you clean up and keep it together."

"David. Please don't punish him; he was just being a good brother."

"I have no intention of punishing anyone and you are right. He was being a good big brother. But, we can't have mattresses that are being peed on. What would you like to do about it?"

"I don't know what I want to do about it; however, I do know that I don't want to wear a diaper." She once again smiles at him.

"I promise, I will not put you in a diaper, but what do you say to disposable training pants at night."

"Disposable training pants?"

"Well, the brand name would be like good nights or pull-ups. How does that sound to you? If you wake up dry then they can be reused during the next night. You won't have to wear them during the day and they won't be put on until just before bed. If you do wet, well then the mattress will be dry and you probably won't wake up until I wake you up in the morning. I do want you to stay in your own bed."

"You won't put me in the crib upstairs." She smiles again.

"Not at all, the crib upstairs will be Aarons eventually. Does this sound like a good deal for you? What we could do is try it for a week and then we can talk about the situation."

Pensively he nods his head saying, "Let's try it for a week."

"Go play." He runs outside and gets in the sandbox to play with the Tonka trucks.

Aaron wakes up and lets momma know, she gets him out of the crib, changes him and puts him down and he runs to play on the porch with Spencer and Emily. He only sees Emily and asks, "Where is Spencer?"

"I think he went outside to play."

"Don't you want to play outside?"

"We played outside earlier; I want to play with my dolls."

"I'm going to play outside." He turns and runs down the porch to go into the house.

"Tell mommy."

"MOMMY!"

"What is it Aaron?"

"Can I play outside with Spencer?"

"Yes, you may, be careful going down the steps."

"I will." He runs out to the back porch and sees the five steps going down. He has never tried to walk down the steps by himself since he got little. They seem to be gigantic, but he tries to take a single step down and then stops, it's real scary. To make it less scary, he actually gets down on his hands and knees and crawls down the steps. When he gets down there, he feels proud of himself. He looks around and sees Spencer in the sand box. He toddles over there and asks, "Can I join you?"

Spencer looks up and says, "Sure."

A few minutes later, momma checks out the back door and sees her boys playing. She heads to the front porch and sees her little girl having fun. Going to the kitchen, momma decides that her children deserve a special treat for snack time and begins to make chocolate chip cookies, some with peanut butter and some without. Soon there is a wonderful smell of cookies baking. Shortly before 4, three tired bodies come walking in the front door. JJ and David pick up Derek at school and they all walk home together, with six other kids who live within a block of the house. Momma has a snack of warm cookies and cold milk ready for them. She calls in the boys from the back and Emily from the porch. The other kids from the neighborhood are often invited in to partake of the snack. Their parents are actually quite pleased that they have a place to go to, since they are not usually home when the children get off school. The house becomes a place of play for the kids in the neighborhood.

Momma asks David, "Could you get Aaron from the back yard, I'm not sure he'll be able to climb the steps by himself?" David heads out to the back yard and it seems momma was right. Aaron just keeps looking at the steps with a look of consternation in trying to figure out a way of getting up. David walks down and lifts Aaron up, looks him in the eye and says, "You need a lift?"

Aaron smiles and says, "Please." The two head up the stairs and into the house for a good snack.

Later that night, momma talks with David about Spencer.

"David, I appreciate that you want to help and protect Spencer, it makes you a good brother. But I should have been told about his problem in bed."

"What problem would that be?"

"Don't be facetious. You know the problem that I am talking about. Why would you think that I would punish or hurt Spencer because of it?"

"Spencer is sensitive and I think that it just would bother him if you babied him because of it. He gets protected enough by the team without needlessly being so."

"I agree and I would not do that. Spencer and I have talked and he has agreed to try out disposable underwear like pull ups, only at night and he will put them on just before bed. I would like you to help him out and see how it works. He has agreed to try them for one week and we will work it from there. If he wakes up wet then I want to help him clean up and if he wakes up dry, then please just help take them off for reuse. He doesn't need to wear them during the day. He does a good job then. Can you work with this?"

"I think I misjudged you a little, but yeah that's doable. I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough that you would keep his ego up."

"David, I am not here to embarrass or humiliate any of you."

"I'm beginning to see that."

"Good, then go get yourself and the boys ready for bed."

"Yes, momma."


	12. Uncle Bob

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 12.

The end of the school year comes and the team is still at a loss as to whom their unsub is and to the location of the missing children. In fact, there have been no new abductions and no new information. Our agents are beginning to wonder if they should even be there any longer or if anything more was going to come up. However, the director has not approved of their returning to Quantico just yet, his agenda is to find the children and the unsub but is also using this case as a way of testing the illusion device. Our agents are being tested in the way they behave under the illusion and whether they can maintain their abilities to function as agents. Out agents have completed the school year and if they are still here at the end of the summer will return to school at the next grade level. At this point, there is every indication that they will be attending school next year. So what do our agents do over the summer while under the illusion of being children? Momma has decided to give them chances to be children, there will be days at the park, the aquatic center with swimming lessons, the boys are in a baseball league and JJ has joined a soccer league. Momma also has plans to take the children out of town to Chicago for few days, to an amusement park and then there will be a two-week vacation in DC in August. Summer in going to be fun for these agents.

The first weekend after school is out is a weekend at home and the head agent from the local office is coming to visit. He has been inducted into the family as momma's brother and is known as Uncle Bob. He had met Aaron earlier when momma and the agent came to the office to discuss the case and what information had been discovered already. That Saturday he comes to get to know his nieces and nephews. At lunch, they discuss the lack of any new evidence and what they should be doing now. He informs of the directors decision to keep them undercover for now. He tells them of the plans for the summer for them and the sports they would be a part of and the other things they would doing. He would come once in a while to be a part of it, but would remain as the main liaison with the local police and any information that they would find, including if the missing children are found. Otherwise, they were to just have fun under their illusionary child bodies. After lunch, the family goes out to the backyard and plays a ball game. With Bob, Emily, Penelope, and Derek on the red team, David, JJ, Spencer and Momma on the blue team, Aaron is the umpire and score keeper. Of course, momma had both Spencer and Aaron nap before lunch so they won't get too tired and cranky after lunch and would be able to join the others in playing.

After a while of playing, however, Aaron gets a little distracted and the baby side of him takes over a little when he sees the dog that comes by once in a while running to the garage. Aaron runs after the dog, the others watch him in utter disbelief. When he crawls under the brush around the garage after the dog, the others all run over to find out where he's going. It seems that the space is so small that they can't find him, they call for him but he won't come out.

Aaron is reaching out to pet the dog, when the dog growls slightly and he hangs back a little scared, the dog comes forward and smells that there is no danger from him. She allows Aaron to come close and he sees her puppies, which he squeals about and picks up one up. He just sits and pets her and the puppies and doesn't seem to hear the others calling out for him. Outside the bushes, they keep trying to find the hole which Aaron went in and it just seems to elude them. Spencer, being the littlest and closest to the ground, sees a very small hole, he pushes his way without telling anyone where he is going and finds his way into the little spot that Aaron is sitting with the puppies, he also squeals and starts to pet the puppies. Meanwhile, momma notices that Spencer is now missing, she is getting a little freaked because now her two littlest are missing. There is more frenzied looking for the hole that the boys went into, but it seems to elude them. David suggests that they start cutting down the bushes. JJ says that would be stupid, what if they hit one of the boys. He responds that it is not stupid; they need to open up a way of getting in there. He and JJ have a little spat of what and who is being stupid and coming up with dumb ideas.

Meanwhile, the adults are trying to find a way into the bushes and then Emily gets down on her hands and knees and starts to crawl around the edge to see if she can find the hole. She doesn't see it yet, but she does hear the boys giggling and calls out to momma. She comes running over to where the girl is sitting and also hears the boys giggling in the bushes. She calls out to them to get out of the bushes. They do hear her, but they hear that is mad, this worries them, because they think they are in trouble now.

Are they in trouble? You bet will they get punished for it? Not likely, momma just wants them to come out of the bushes. Bob does something, by breaking the branches of the bushes to get to the boys. He finally opens up a hole enough to see them and continues to break more branches to open up the hole more to reach in and pull one of them out. He reaches in to do that and immediately pulls his hands back out, one the boys bit him. "Ouch." Momma pushes him aside and looks into the hole that he made, smiling at her boys, says "boys, it is time to come out of there. Come on." She reaches in grabs Aaron and pulls him out, she hugs him until he wiggles and squirms in her arms. She hands him to Penelope and reaches down to bring Spencer out, but he has crawled away from the space and to the original hole that he came in. Momma turns around and sees him on the ground, she walks over to him and picks him up and hugs him tightly. The group walks back to the house. Momma carries Spencer into the bathroom to clean him up.

"What do you think you were doing in there?"

"I was having fun, we were petting the puppies."

"You scared momma because she didn't know if you were safe or just being a little boy who got distracted by something."

"I'm sorry momma; I didn't mean to scare you." He hugs her tightly.

"I know that baby, but let's try not to do that again. Who bit Bob?" She looks at him questioningly.

"Aaron did." He looks guilty and ashamed of that happening.

"Are you sure it was Aaron?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I want you to go stand in the corner and think about why you should not have done what you did."

He jumped off the sink and walks out of the bathroom and to the corner of the dining room. Momma follows him out and looks at the rest of the family standing there. Penelope stills has Aaron in her arms and momma walks over to them and reaches for him, he squeezes back. Momma just stands there and looks at her miscreant little boy. With a little trepidation he falls into her waiting arms and she takes him to the bathroom to clean him up.

"Well, baby what were you thinking?"

"I saw the dog and just wanted to pet her, she's come by before and would let me pet her and I just didn't think. I am sorry." He looks so puppy dog sad and unhappy.

"You don't need to look at me like that, I am angry with you because you didn't come out when I called, not because you went running after a dog. What you did was so very little boy and it was cute, but you did not obey when I told you to come out."

"I didn't hear you calling out for me, I am sorry that I worried you."

"I forgive you. Who bit Bob?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I knew who it was but I just got scared and didn't want to be picked up by him. He is a colleague and I didn't want to be carried by him. I know it doesn't sound logical or right but it is the way I feel. I do owe him an apology."

"That is a definite yes and the sooner the better, but not just yet. You need to be changed." She picks him up and takes him past the others who were still in the dining room waiting for word from momma about the situation.

"Why don't you people find something to do? Play a game or something. Spencer, go to the porch and find something to play with." She walks to the bedroom with Aaron. In the bedroom, she proceeds to change him and puts clean clothes on him. Bob comes in to the bedroom while she is dressing him.

"Bob, I don't usually like men in my bedroom."

"What do you call Aaron and the other agents in your care?"

"I see them as children, not adult men. It is the only way that I can be able to do the job that I have. You are not welcome in this room; please wait for me in the living room." He turns and leaves the room. Aaron looks at her interestingly.

"How many men have you had in your bedroom?"

"That little boy is none of your business." He finds it mildly disturbing that she only thinks of him as a child, since he knows that she also has seen him as an adult and works to make sure that he remembers who he is. When they do the videos every three weeks for Jack, she is right there keeping him as an adult. He doesn't really understand this woman and where she comes from emotionally. Are he and his team only children to her? What does she really see when she looks at him, a baby or a man?

She finishes dressing him and they go back out to the living room, she puts him down where he runs to the porch. Bob is watching her look as the baby runs away.

"You need to disassociate yourself a little from him and the others."

"Excuse me."

"I think you are getting too close to them, they will eventually have to return to their normal ages and lives. What will happen to you when that happens?"

"Agent Carlyle, I understand your concern, but you don't need to be worried about my relationship with these agents. I know who they are and what they are and I will deal fine when they have to return to their normal lives. My life won't change one way or the other. I am enjoying myself immensely right now. That is what I do, I live for the moment that I am in and I don't worry about what will happen in six months. Life is too unpredictable for that. I have never been a mother and I am enjoying this time as one. That is the only concern you need to have. When it is time to give them up, I am sure that I will be to do so just fine. I would like you to go out and talk to Aaron about his biting you."

"He's the one who bit me." She nods her head yes. "That little stinker, I think I will have a little talk with him as uncle to baby nephew." He walks out to the porch and looks for Aaron. He sees him at the end of the porch playing with the fisher-price garage and cars. He walks over and looks down at him. Aaron sees his shadow and looks up at him with trepidation. Spencer who is playing with the puppet show saw and walked over to Bob. He stepped between him and Aaron.

Bob smiles and says, "It is okay Spencer, Aaron and I need to talk. He is quite safe." Spencer stands there and sizes him up, he steps aside.

"I am going to keep my eye on you and if you make him cry or anything, I am going to sic David and Derek on you."

"I understand." He bends and picks Aaron up. The man and boy go to the other side of the porch and Bob sits at the table there and puts Aaron on the table. They are at eye level.

"I heard you bit me."

"I am sorry about that, but I didn't want you to pick me up or carry me anywhere."

"Moot point now." They both smile at that. "Do you remember when we met?"

"Yeah, at the local office."

"Yeah, when I first heard about the undercover assignment; I couldn't believe it. I didn't think it could work and it seemed to be like x-files or science fiction to me. But I heard you were coming to liaise with me about the case and I stood actually waiting at the window near the door of the office to see what you would look like. I saw Rebecca drive up and get out of the car and she reached into the back seat and unbuckled you from your car seat. She placed you on the sidewalk to walk to the office yourself and I couldn't believe that I was actually seeing an FBI agent. I really did not see how you could have been able to give me any information or benefit the case at all. I went to my office to wait for this baby to walk in. I was surprised.

"You were surprised?"

"Rebecca must be able to change you and your fellow agents at any time, because what came walking into my office was a 6 foot 2 inch, dark haired man in a suit and tie and looking every bit an FBI agent. We talked all about the case, you were fully adult and there was nothing of what I saw today. When you left the office, I immediately got up to see how she was going to put this adult man in a car seat and I looked out the window and what I saw is the baby that I see before me today. You are an amazing man."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it takes a strong, amazing person to have the dichotomy that you are going through right now; you are the boss of your unit, of your team and yet here you must be the youngest child, the baby. Do you find it hard to separate the two?"

"Sometimes, it is, but I couldn't ask or expect any of the other members of my team to do this. Their talents lie in different ways, we complement each other, and this is the best way right now that I can lead my team."

"I agree and I look forward to working with you."

"Great, but let's go tell momma that we want something to eat. I am hungry." The man laughs at that simple statement.


	13. Navy Pier

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 13.

It is the first week of July and momma decides to take the children to Chicago for the Taste of Chicago celebration. They would spend one day at the taste and then maybe spend a day at the aquarium and the children's museum at the navy pier. She is getting them ready by packing a large suitcase that holds most of the clothes for her and the three littlest ones. Each of the others would have a carry on suitcase for their own clothes. Momma also makes sure that she has a cooler to take to the taste and a diaper bag to carry for everyday. Although, Aaron tried to convince not to bring it, she is bringing the double stroller. The one that was supposedly bought when she supposedly had David and there were two babies in the house. In the history of the family, every child except Penelope has been in the stroller. She has made a reservation at the Omni Chicago Hotel in downtown Chicago for July 1st through the 6th. She has them ready to travel and heads to the Metra station at 4:00 pm to take the 4:35 train to Chicago. The three youngest get to ride fee, the next three get to ride at half-price and Penelope and momma pay full price to Chicago, It is a very reasonable cost to get there. This is the first non-subway train ride for our agents, hopefully they will enjoy. When they get on the train, most of the kids want to go up the stairs to the upper level of chairs, momma allows them to do so, however she warns them that if there is any problems they will be coming down to the lower level. She creates a double seat spot for her and Aaron, who was not allowed upstairs. The rule is if you can't walk up there by yourself, you can't go and he is still having trouble walking up steps. Momma sits on the opposite side so that she can look up and watch her children enjoy going past the scenery elevated. They do enjoy it and in just under two hours they arrive at Ogilvie Transportation Center in downtown Chicago. She collects them in a cab to the hotel on North Michigan Ave. They check in about 7:00 and of course, are hungry. Momma has room service send up some good comfort food, which is gobbled down as fast as it comes. After dinner, the children are put to bed while Aaron has his night time bottle. The room has two queen size beds and a rolling bed and crib were brought in like the hotel room in Rockford they sleep in the beds in the same way, the girls in one bed and the boys in the other bed. Aaron in the crib and momma sleeps on the rollaway.

Early the next morning, the kids are bouncing around the room getting dressed and excited to do whatever activities that momma has set up for them. Today is the Navy Pier at Grand Avenue. They go to have breakfast downstairs at the 676 restaurant and momma brings the stroller, with the diaper bag and a backpack of supplies, the family heads out. They take the number 66 bus to the Navy Pier; it is not a far distance. Momma had bought cta bus passes at the train station so that they could get the best price and not have to worry about having cash or change. The Navy Pier has a lot to entice the public, including a large Ferris wheel, carousel, funhouse maze, ships set up to take tours of the lake, the children's museum and a slew of other great family fun things to do and buy.

The first thing that our family does is get ride tickets to go on the Ferris wheel, which is 150 feet tall, while the older children ride, momma puts the younger children on the kiddie train express which is designed for the younger child. After the rides, they all get on the musical carousel and go round and round. By this time however, it is getting very close to 1:00 and they haven't had lunch yet, so they go into the building and get a lunch at the Billy Goat Tavern restaurant. After lunch, momma puts Aaron and Spencer into the stroller to take a nap while at 2:00 the others go to Cirque Shanghai. Both the boys did not like this, they wanted to go the cirque too, however, momma wasn't going to let them, because she knows that they needed their rest in order to be awake for the other things to do in the later afternoon. She would rather they were rested than tired and cranky, which they were already exhibiting symptoms of being. She sat in a relatively quiet place outside rocking the stroller while they slept and the others enjoyed the performers. When the performance was over shortly after 3:00, they found momma, Spencer had awakened but Aaron was still sleeping.

The family went to the funhouse maze next, although, it was not recommended for children under five, they brought Spencer in anyway because we know that he is really an adult. By the time that they got out of the maze, Aaron was awake. He was not happy that he slept through it. To appease him, they go on the swings and then went to the build a bear store, where everyone created their own stuffed animal. JJ decided on making a camel with a cute soccer outfit, David made a monkey and put a golf costume on him, Derek went for the traditional bear with a Harley Davidson top, hat, and black pants costume, Emily made a rabbit with long white ears and a ballerina costume, Spencer wanted a frog and dressed him up in a tuxedo with a magic hat costume and Aaron made a brown sugar puppy dog with a tie and suit. Penelope decided to make a hello kitty and dressed it as French chef.

Teasingly, Derek picked up an accessory of a pair of diapers and suggested that Aaron put it on his dog under his suit.

He replies "why don't we just put them on you?"

I don't think they would fit. Smiling at Aaron, which he would stop very quickly when momma says, "That can be arranged." Everyone laughed at this as they left the store.

They stop and get a bite at McDonalds where momma gets 3 regular happy meals, two big kid happy meals and one toddler happy meal, Penelope got chicken nuggets and fries, while momma had a big Mac. After dinner they go up to the Children's museum, which is free from 5pm to 8 pm on Thursday. For the next several hours, the children went from one exhibit and discovery center to another. It wasn't easy to keep track of them all because it seems that they all wanted to go to different places. But Penelope and Momma did their best to do so, they weren't really worried about any of them getting lost or leaving the area. However, it is best to look like a conscientious parent keeping track of them. Remember sometimes appearances mean everything. When the museum closed at 8pm, this tired family started to head back to their hotel room. Spencer and Aaron were happy now that momma had brought the stroller, they didn't have to walk back. Momma gave Aaron his night time bottle while he sat in the stroller and he took it willingly. It didn't take long for it to gone. In fact both boys were asleep before the bus got them halfway back to the hotel, which isn't that far away. Emily and Derek fell asleep on the bus and had to be awakened to get off. It was close to 8:50pm when eight tired people entered the hotel room. Aaron was dressed in a sleeper and put in his crib. Spencer was put in his pull-ups and then pajamas and placed in the middle of the boys' bed. Emily was helped into her sleep shirt and placed in the middle of the girls' bed. Derek put some pajama shorts on and crawled into bed while David followed soon after. JJ put on a sleep shirt and was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. Penelope went to take a shower first and then went to bed. Momma looked at all her tired children and felt good. She expected tomorrow would be just as tiring and busy.

A few notes to clarify the last chapter.

Thank you to namanKAL for the idea of Spencer wetting the bed.

The reason Bob could see Aaron as an adult, is because at that moment he was one. Momma carries a device that looks like a PDA which actually controls the devices; she can change the ages of her children anytime she wants to. Remember she is trying to help them maintain their adultness as well as their childness. As for her being able to give them up, let us remember who is actually in control.

Remember, the unsub might not be able to steal anymore, but who says that he/she was the one caring for them.


	14. Taste of Chicago

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 14.

Day two in Chicago started off in a tizzy, Spencer accidently stepped on Derek when he was getting out of bed and Derek went after him like a bullet. The boys were rolling all over the floor fighting while momma watched just to make sure they didn't hurt each other. It didn't seem to be too dangerous for either, just a mild tussle. She goes to take Aaron out of his crib sets him on the floor, he goes over and in his greatest boss man voice tells them to stop the fighting. They stop and look at him and then at each other, then attack him. Their attack on him is different, not a tussle, they were trying to get their boss man to giggle. We know he has no sense of humor, but as a baby he is ticklish and that's what they wanted from their boss man. Did they get it?

You bet they did. It wasn't long before our intrepid team leader was giggling and laughing like the child he also was at this time. That was a precious site to see. Soon everyone was in a good mood, momma ordered breakfast up from room service and then picked up Aaron to change him and dress him in a cute shorts set. The boys and girls each get dressed in a casual and cool outfit; it is going to be a hot day today. Momma packs up the cooler with bottle of water, bottles for Aaron and a few other drinks. She packs the backpack with extra clothes and a blanket and packs the diaper bag full. After getting the bags packed for the day; momma takes Spencer's hand and takes him to the bathroom.

"Spencer, I am going to ask you to do something that you are not going to like. It is going to be a long day and the area does have porta-pottys but they are constantly in use and are in distant areas. You may not always be close to one when you get the urge, I would like you to wear pull-ups today while we are out."

"But I'm good during the day, I don't need them then."

"I agree, but I'm asking this as a precaution because of your young age. It I could I would force all you children to wear them, but you are the only one that I'm really asking to do this." He looks like he about to cry, but knows that momma wouldn't ask if she didn't think it valid. She's not trying to embarrass or humiliate him, he nods his head yes and begins to pull down his shorts and spider man underwear to put on the pull-ups and then the shorts. Momma hugs him and says thank you sweetie. The two leave the bathroom.

She gathers her family together and heads them out of the door; she is not bringing the stroller today, so Aaron is walking out with the others. This makes him feel so good. David is pulling the cooler behind him and momma has the backpack on and put the diaper bag resting on her hip. When they get outside, she stops them.

"As you see there is no stroller today, there will be many hundreds of thousands of people there today; a stroller would be difficult to get through the throng of people. Because of this, the older children will be given a younger child to keep an eye on. Remember, your devices are traceable which means that I can locate you wherever you go in the park, do not leave the park for any reason. I have a map of the area of where the things are. Each older child will be given a map and you will each also be given food tickets for whatever you and your siblings want to eat, my suggestion is to stick to the trial foods and eat lots of different types of things. David, Spencer is your responsibility, remember you see him as an adult, but the rest of the world will not see him that way, he is small and vulnerable, keep track of him and keep in mind of his needs. JJ, you have that same problem with Emily, keep this in mind. Penelope will be with Derek and I am reducing you in age a little Pen. You are actually fourteen instead of nineteen, so that you can experience the day more. Remember, Derek is eight. Aaron, of course, will be with me. We will separate at the park, because I want you to do what you want. Aaron and I will walk around to many of the booths. We will be at the Family Village much of the time or at the fun time stage. I would like you to meet me at the Family Village at 2:00 and will discuss the afternoon time."

They get to the bus stop and take the number 3 bus to Jackson Street. Where they get off and walk into Grant Park and the Taste of Chicago. Momma takes the cooler from David and gives each of the older children 50 tickets. She and Aaron then walk in and begin to walk to Columbus drive and see the over seventy booths of food, and the booths of sponsors, which offer free gifts, and introductions to their products. They go to the family village tent and Aaron gets his face painted with a tiny heart and this makes him look even more adorable. He watches the Wiggles, as they perform on stage. He remembers watching them with his son Jack on sprout TV. It is considered a musical band for preschoolers. He and Jack enjoy watching them together. After the show, momma and he went to get some food.

JJ and Emily have gone to the Ferris wheel and the sports field; they play around the Chicago machine. Going to the food booths, they stuff themselves with trial pieces of lots of different foods, before meeting momma at the family village. They get there at about 1:30 and both get their faces painted and check out what the village has to offer for children.

David and Spencer went to the Ferris wheel and then walked around the place and ate as many different types of foods as they could find. They go to listen to a Chicago songwriter perform at the Illinois Lottery Taste Stage, they enjoyed the performance. After the performance, David makes sure that Spencer uses the porta potty and then they go to the Family Village tent, they get there early and are able to get faces painted and make a kite.

Penelope first drags Derek to the cooking corner where there is a book signing by the author of "The Soprano's Cookbook" and then watch her cook an Italian recipe in the kitchen. After that they go to the Ferris wheel before heading to the Family Village tent, stuffing their faces as they go. Arriving just before two, they are able to check out some of the activities before they close and change activities at 2:00pm.

Momma has found a good chair to sit on while waiting for her children to arrive, Aaron after checking out all the activities came back over and got into mommas lap and promptly fell asleep at about 1:30 pm. She watched as her little ones began to come in and check out the activities that the place had to offer. She enjoyed seeing faces all painted and they look as if they all ate well. Some of them spilled a bit down their front. Spencer looks as though he is about to drop and Emily doesn't look too far behind him. They both sit beside her, Spencer curls up and goes to sleep in the chair on her left, Emily does the same on her right. Sits in the chair next to Spencer, he doesn't curl up but he does look like he wants to. He appears to be pretty tired, but he is trying to go to sleep like the little ones. He doesn't like to be thought of as one of them.

David comments, "Well it looks you're not going anywhere for awhile, too many sleeping. I knew I was making him walk too fast. I tired the poor kid out."

JJ responds, "Well I did the same thing with her. Why don't you and I go do something together? Is that okay momma? "

"Yes, you may go and check some more things out. But I want you back at around 4:00. We can than walk over to Butler field and set up a place to listen to the band and then the fireworks. But don't overdo it out here." She reaches into the cooler and brings out a bottle for water for each of them to take with.

Penelope asks if she can go watch some of the chefs at the cooking center. Momma gives her permission and the same time limit as the others. She takes a bottle of water with her. Momma hands over water to Derek, who takes it tiredly but glad. Although, he doesn't want to go to sleep, he does eventually close his eyes for a while. Momma just continued to read her book and watch her little ones.

Just after 3:00, Emily woke up and sees the different activities that are beginning to be done in the tent. She gets up and goes to paint a magnet. Derek, who was only slightly resting, opened his eyes and watches her go to the activity table, he looks at momma, who nods her head. He gets up and goes to join Emily. A while later, Spencer also wakes up and goes over to make a magnet too. When the kids have finished their magnets, they come and show momma what they did.

Momma asks them to stay with the bags and sit in the chairs until she gets back. She walks over to the parents' tent to change Aaron, who has finally woken up. They walk back to the family village tent. The others go to make a mask and Aaron just walks around the place; through the chairs and over to the bingo table and the bike area. There is bugs bunny and friends performing and they are having fun just watching this little one running around. He comes to stand beside someone who is watching her children getting the caricatures done and looks at her. He touches her leg and she looks down at him questioningly. "Who do you belong to little one?" He points to momma. She looks up and nods her head and momma nods back. Well, I think you should go back to your mommy and let me alone." She sees her children have finished their caricatures and takes them out of the tent.

The man who making the caricatures begins to make one of this little one running around and when he finishes, Spencer is there to have his done as well, soon all of her children are having themselves done. The older kids arrive back and also have their caricatures done too. While this is being done, the kids go on the carousel and the crazy plane. Aaron is still running around the place when suddenly he screams.


	15. Fireworks

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 15.

Momma immediately goes to where her little one is and sees this person putting him down, the man looks the worse for the wear with bites and beginning bruising.

"What do you think you are doing?" Aaron runs over to her while screaming mommy and with tears streaming down his face. The people of the tent and in the nearby parents' tent come running and the man is caught and stopped from doing anything. Momma picks up her crying baby and goes back to the chairs. The other kids come running over.

"Is he okay?" "What happened?" "Calm down Aaron, you're okay now." Momma is rocking him trying to calm him down. He got quite a scare thinking he was about to be abducted. His adult mind saved him by screaming and defending how he could, but the baby inside of him is terrified now of being anywhere but in momma's arms. Eventually, he does start to calm down, but he kept his arms tightly around her. Penelope in the meantime looks through the bag and stuff to see if there is anything there to help calm him down, all she found was a baby bottle of kool-aid. She hands it to momma, who moves Aarons face from her shoulder and shows it to the baby. He takes it and begins to drink hungrily. Spencer says that he was hungry too, others chime in.

"Okay, let's get some food and head to the park to set up to watch the fireworks." David takes the cooler, Penelope takes the backpack and JJ picks up the diaper bag and the other things to take with them. Momma carries Aaron and they head through the food booths and pick up some food for each of them. They make it over to the park and look for a place where they can put down the blanket on the ground. They find a spot big enough and begin to set up the blanket, the kids are setting it up since Aaron won't let momma go and it gives her no hands to work with. Once the blanket is set up, momma sits down and she attempts to set Aaron down next to here, but he won't have any of it. He has no intention of letting go.

The other kids sit down, but Spencer seems to have ants in his pants and asks David if he would go with him to the porta potty. Smiling Dave says sure. Emily pipes up and invites herself along and Derek decides to join the group. Momma surreptitiously talks to David and actually gives him a pull-up for Spencer, in case he doesn't make it. Penelope and JJ go to the best buy stage to listen to the music playing and promise to be back by 7:30pm to join the family to listen to the army band play in the Petrillo Stage. Eventually, it is just Aaron and momma again and he slowly relaxes enough to climb out of her arms and sits down next to her.

"I'm sorry momma; I am acting really babyish right now. It's just that when that man pickup me up, I freaked. I didn't think and there was no reason or logic to my actions or reactions, just fear and lack of control over myself. I have faced down serial killers and seen the most horrible of death and torture of people and this was nothing like I had ever felt before. It was terrifying. How can I lead my team now? What do they see me as? I remember how they saw me when I went through the teething and that was bad enough. They forgave me for that because we viewed it as an illness. But this, I screamed and cried and I couldn't help myself, it was like it wasn't me but it was. I did that. This was no illness; this was the boss man being a baby. I can't live that down. They must be laughing now as to how the boss became a baby. How can they respect me or my authority now? I should quit the agency now; I don't think that I can continue this assignment. I don't even know who I am anymore. Am I the FBI agent who is the Unit Chief of the BAU or the seventeen-month-old baby that you made me?"

"Aaron, why did you choose to be the baby?"

"What?"

"Remember, you chose to be this age instead of allowing one your other agents to do it. Why?"

"I knew it would be a very difficult role to perform, that the person would have to lose control and become dependent upon others to care for him. My agents have enough to deal with as adults and struggling to accept and go forward after a bad case, none of them needed this to happen to them, to question whether they can continue. Sometimes I think they wonder about that already, they didn't need to be dependent upon others to eat and keep clean."

"Did you think that it would easy for you to deal with it? Are you so immune to what happens around you, that you wouldn't be affected? What happened to you today was unexpected; you acted naturally and within the role that you are supposed to be performing. If you think that your team will think less of you because you are playing your role excellently, then you don't think very highly of the members of your team." He looks at her thoughtfully. Is he really underestimating them? He doesn't know about that right now, he just knows that he is not sure about himself. Is that worse? Expecting others to respect you or respecting yourself, which is more important?

Momma offers Aaron a bottle of water; she put water into a baby bottle for him, rather than give him a bottle of water. He's hesitant, but takes the bottle and began to drink. He lies down and looks up at the sky, although not really tired; he does fall asleep after a few minutes. The adrenaline from the scare finally began to reduce enough and it just puts him out.

In the meantime, David and his troupe are waiting in line at the porta-potty; there is a line of about fifteen people ahead of them. Spencer is hopping from foot to foot.

Derek says, "You know just looking at you makes me want to go even worse, stand still."

"I can't, I really gotta go."

"Well, if you don't calm down, you will pee in your pants."

Spencer sighs, "Too late." As he lets go into his pants, he feels a little better.

"It doesn't look like you went." His shorts still looked dry.

David says, "Well, it's a good thing momma gave me a dry pull-up for you Spencer. She wasn't sure that you would make it."

"You're wearing a pull-up little boy." Derek looks at him trying not to laugh at the idea of Spencer in pull-ups. "I thought you only wear those at night. So you becoming more like Hotch now and needing to be changed during the day"

"Momma thought because we would be gone all day and the lines to the porta-potty might be long, I might not be able to keep dry. She asked me to wear a pull-up to keep my shorts dry." The group finally got to the porta-potty and they let Emily go first, since Spencer had already gone. When she finished, Derek went in to go and after he got out, David and Spencer went in together. David helped him take off his wet pull-up and then had the boy go further into the toilet before giving him the dry pull-up to put on. When Spencer was dressed again, he went out and stood with Derek, while David used the potty.

Two bigger kids approached the three waiting for David and started to talk to them. Derek says that their momma told them not to speak to strangers and that they were waiting for their big brother. The other kids laughed at that and tried to touch Emily, who screamed. David came out of the porta-potty and stepped in front of the kids. The other people around looked at them, but didn't really see any problem. It just looked like some kids playing. David punched one of the kids and Derek took the other two away, while David followed them.

They arrive back at the blanket and see the other girls gone. Momma said they went to listen to the music at the Best Buy Stage.

David says, "They could've waited to us."

"I said they could go and you were busy with your own group. Did everything turn out okay?"

"Someone didn't make it all the way there. Good thing you anticipated that."

"That's my job."

Spencer says, "Hi mommy, oh I see Aaron fell asleep again. I guess the adrenaline rush from the almost abduction slowed enough to realize that it is tiring. Hopefully, he'll wake up before the fireworks."

"Well, I would bet that when the band starts to play; the loudness of the music would help wake him up.", says Derek

"Mommy, will you read to me?" asks Spencer

"Yes, come and sit in my lap." Spencer sat in mommy's lap and the Emily and the boys sat in front of mommy. Derek got a book out of the backpack. Mommy started to read the story to her children. A short while later, Penelope and JJ came back and sat down to listen to the story. The band began to play patriotic songs and music flowed throughout the park. It was loud and eventually it did jar Aaron awake. At one particularly loud note, he shook and sat up. He woke up disoriented and uncertain of where he was. The music continued to be loud and at one note, he jumped. He saw Spencer sitting in momma's lap and leaning against her. The baby in Aaron did not like seeing him sitting there. Aaron hit Spencer on the arm.

"Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Mine."

"What?"

"Mine!"

"What's yours, I don't understand." The rest of the team is watching this conversation with great interest. They were wondering what Hotch was talking about and what was going to happen. It seems that baby Hotch is still in control of the boss man.

JJ comes up with the answer. She says, "Spencer, I think he believes you are sitting in his spot." She says this while trying not to laugh at the idea. The others look at her in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding." "Hotch isn't that childish." "He can't be that possessive."

"You mean he doesn't like me sitting in momma's lap. Well too bad, I like this spot. He needs to learn to share." He wiggles himself more into the spot and turns to Aaron. He says, "I'm sitting here." He looks away.

Aaron glares at him and hits him again, screaming "MINE."

"Ow, stop hitting me." He hits Aaron back. Aaron screams again.

This is when momma finally steps in tells them both to stop it. David comes up with the idea that maybe momma can hold both boys on her lap. He picks up Aaron, who screams and tries to get down, but David keeps hold and places Aaron in momma's lap on the other side of Spencer. Aaron calms down and wiggles closer to mommy. He is happy now that he next to mommy, but doesn't really like sharing the space with Spencer. He hits him again.

"Ow, would you stop hitting me." He starts to whine and almost cries.

"It's okay Spencer, right now he's not fully understanding what he's doing, otherwise he would never do that to you. He loves you too much and he cares about you. But remember, you are the big brother, you need to control yourself."

"Okay, but he better not hit me again." Which Aaron attempts to do and momma grabs his hand.

"No more Aaron." He pouts at that.

Mommy hugs Spencer and asks if he would move to sit next to her. He looks at her hurt that she didn't want to hold him. Mommy whispers to him that she needs to change Aaron's diaper and needs to open up the space. He looks at her with understanding and moves over. Aaron smiles when he does that.

Mommy lays Aaron down in front of her and begins to undress him, Emily helped out by pulling a diaper out of the diaper bag. Mommy cleans him up and places the dry diaper on him; after which she redressed him. She put him back on her right leg. Spencer crawls back over and sits on her left leg.

9:30 finally comes and the fireworks began to show in the sky.


	16. Swimming

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 16.

It was late the next morning when the agents finally started to wake up. The first to wake up was Aaron and he was hungry and needed to be changed. He stood up in his crib and saw everyone still sleeping soundly. He knew just what to do to wake them up and opened his mouth to scream, when he saw momma coming out of the bathroom.

"I don't think so Aaron."

"Oh, come on momma, let me wake them up." She walks over to the crib and looks at him in the eye and says, "They already see you as a baby, do you really want to seal that in cement." He laughs and she joins him while lifting him to change him. After which she fed him a bottle of milk.

The others start to wake up and get out of bed, momma orders some breakfast of cereal, milk and juice sent up from room service. For the first night since they were here, Spencer woke up with a wet pull-up, and he hates it when he wets himself, but wearing the pull-up at least keeps the bed dry. Remember, right now he sleeps between his big brothers. He is more careful getting out of bed today and didn't step on anyone. After all the kids are up and eating breakfast. Momma starts to talk.

"Today, we could do something like visit the aquarium or the zoo, or we could take a break and stay in the hotel and relax. We could go swimming or shopping or whatever. What would you like to do? Three female voices chime up with one word, "shopping."

Spencer says, "I don't know what I want to do. I don't really swim and I don't want to shop."

"But you've been taking swimming lessons."

"Yeah, I know and I thank you momma for that, but I don't feel safe enough in the water to go swimming."

Derek pipes up, "You never learned to swim before."

"No, I did other things, I didn't do sports things."

"Swimming isn't like other sports, everybody can do it. Babies can learn to swim."

"Well, I had never learned before this summer and although momma has me taking swimming lessons. I am still scared a little of going in the water to swim."

Momma says, "It is okay Spencer, I have water wings and a safety ring for you. So, a day at the hotel today; it is the fourth of July, so there will be a lot of people around and noise out there. If you girls do go shopping, I want to know what stores you want to go to and only go to those locations. What do you boys want to do?"

Derek and David simultaneously say, "Swimming." They both go to their suitcases to get out their suits.

"Hold on, the pool isn't open just yet, so why don't you play in the room for awhile. Girls, right outside the area is known as the Magnificent Mile and is a haven for stores, I want you to stay within a six block area of the hotel, if you go north, you will get to the Water Place shopping center and the American Girl Place. You could have lunch there. I want you to come back if any of you get too tired or by 3:00, I don't want you out all day. Understood."

Penelope says, "We understand and will be back by 3:00 or if someone gets too cranky." Momma gives her a credit card for any purchases they want to make and the girls leave the room to go shopping.

An hour later, momma and the boys are heading down to the swimming pool with blown up swimming rings and balls. Derek and David are wearing swimming trunks, Spencer has on a pair of swimming briefs and Aaron was wearing a swimming diaper, even momma had a swim suit on. She wasn't going to let the boys be the only ones having fun in the water. When they get to the big pool, momma walks down the steps carrying Aaron and then places him into a swim ring with a little mesh seat in for him to sit so that he could enjoy the water. There was a big dragon's head attached to it that he held on to. David goes to the other end of t he pool and goes up the diving board and dives in. Derek jumps in from the side of the pool. Spencer just stands at the side of the pool, wearing his water wings and he has a dragons head on the swim ring that he is wearing around his waist. Momma reaches out to him and he attaches himself to her, still scared of the water. Momma reaches around and makes sure Aaron is doing well with pushing his legs in the water and making his dragon go. Spencer watches him but doesn't let go of momma. The other two began to throw the water ball to each other and splash in the water at each other. Some other kids staying at the hotel join in and soon there is a big game of free for all going on. Spencer soon lets momma put him the water but won't leave her side, so she is having fun with her little ones who begin to splash at each other and actually have a slight dragon fight. That is until one finds himself tipping over and his head goes under. When he comes up, he begins to cry from being scared of going under. It was for less than 10 seconds but it seemed to be forever, Momma took her little one and held him to calm him down. Whispering soft little nothings and comforting her child, she continues to push the other one around, who kept apologizing for the act, even though it wasn't his fault. They were just having fun. Momma walks out the pool and puts her crying child on a deck chair and then went to get the other child out of the pool. After having both out, she just holds her scared little boy until he was cried out. The other child just sat down on the floor next to the chair and plays with some of the toys that momma brought down to keep the little ones occupied while the older boys played more in the water.

After about an hour or so, the others come out of the pool and say they were hungry. They ordered lunch sitting there by the pool.

David says, "How you doing Spencer? I saw you go under."

"It was scary, I know I wasn't under very long, but it felt like forever. I don't ever want to do that again."

"You can't stop going in the water just because of one bad experience."

"Watch me."

"After lunch, I'll take you in and we'll do some things together until momma wants to put you down for your nap. You don't want to be scared of the water for the rest of your life."

"Why not?" They all laugh at that remark.

After lunch, David and Spencer go into the water, without any blow ups and play together, Derek joins them and they have fun. Momma takes Aaron to the baby pool and he splashes around with some of the other babies in the pool. After awhile, he comes over to the side of the pool and starts to lean on momma, a sure sign that its nap time.

Momma gets up and begins to pack up the blow ups and toys, goes to the side of the pool and calls to David to bring in Spencer.

"Well, I guess its nap time for you little man." He carries Spencer up the steps to momma. Derek follows him up.

"Good, you both came, could you help me gather this stuff together and take it to the room. Aaron was already sleeping on her shoulder and she took Spencer from him to put on her other shoulder. The boys pick up everything there and follow her to the room. It was interesting at the looks they got when they walked by, until one man came forward and offered to help by taking one of the boys off her shoulders.

"Thank you for the offer, but they are not heavy." The man nodded his at that, he did get the elevator for her and got barely civil looks from the other boys.

"Four boys, that's quite a handful that you have there."

"Yes and my three girls are shopping."

"Seven children!"

"Yes, I wouldn't give any of them up. They are my salvation and my strength, even during their bad times."

"They look alike; I assume they have the same father."

"Yes, but he died less than a year ago."

"I'm sorry; it must be hard then to be raising seven children alone, especially with one still in diapers."

"Yeah, but the children are very protective of each other and I know they will always love each other. They will always miss their father but they have each other for support."

"And you."

"Excuse me?"

"They are protective of you too. These two continue to glare at me like they think that I am going to ravish you and steal you away." She looks at David and Derek and it does look that when she sees their faces.

Laughing, she says, "Boys, don't be so discourteous." They look a little less glaring but still aren't very friendly looking. "This is our room, thank you for your kindness; it is nice to have an adult male to talk with once in a while."

"Well, maybe we could talk some more at a later time?"

"Thank you, but no, the loss of my husband is still too fresh and I'm just not ready to date. We had been together twenty years; it is just too soon and if you think these two are bad. You haven't even experienced the clinginess of the two in my arms and the girls would definitely not like the idea of my going out with a man who was not their father. Thank you for making me feel wanted by a man."

"You're welcome, good bye." The door opens and momma and the go in and close the door behind them. A slew of giggles and laughs came from all of them. Momma sets Spencer down and puts in Aaron in his crib.

Derek says, "I can't believe he asked you out, you told him you had seven children and he still asked you out."

David continues, "I didn't like the look of the guy, a man who would ask out a woman surrounded by four boys, two of them in her arms and then is told that there are three other children is somebody I would question the motives of. He might have been asking the woman out, but I think he might have been more interested in the children."

"You think he might have been a pedophile."

"He might have been."

Spencer comments that he loved the way the momma answered him and kept up the family role up. I am glad though that she's not going out with him. We don't need a step-father." They all laugh at that. Spencer pulls off his wet swim briefs and puts on a pair of pull-ups before getting into bed to take a nap, he is exhausted. Swimming took a lot out of this little guy.

"Yeah, it would be interesting to try to explain to him about your children who aren't really children. You know this would be an interesting ruse to be able to catch pedophiles. The agency could use this device to make agents as children in order to catch pedophiles."

Momma says, "That is one of the applications that the director is hoping to use it for. That's one of the reasons for this undercover assignment and for using a BAU team, rather than just a regular team. They want to know how it can be used to analyze the behavior of those people. That was a good pick up by you David." She is currently changing Aaron's diaper while he sleeps. She wants him out of the swim diaper and in a dry one. She covers him up and lets him sleep with his arm around his puppy dog.

Spencer cries out for Spunky. Where is Spunky?

Momma tells David to go find Spunky; he might be in the bed or under it, but probably somewhere around it. He and Derek search for that little imp. Finally, Derek sees that it had gotten tossed under the crib and he grabbed it and brought it to Spencer, who grabbed it and squeezed before lying back down to sleep. Spunky is the frog that Spencer made at the navy pier.

While the little boys slept, David and Derek went back down to the pool and played for another hour or so, before coming back up and changing from their wet clothes. They each took a shower to clean off the chlorine and dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. They were quiet and played cards in the room until the girls came back.


	17. Shopping

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 17.

The girls left the room with a credit card that they didn't know how much they could charge on, but they didn't care, they were going shopping.

They go out and head north to the shopping center there and pass by several stores with clothes for adult females, the girls go in and look but didn't see anything that interesting to them. They stepped into a fur store and looked at some of the beautiful coats. They went into a home décor and then many clothes stores. It was like a woman's dream, to be able to just walk down the street and go into any store that you wanted to. At the him and her store, Penelope tried on this pretty dress with lots of bright colors and a wild pattern. She decides to buy it and uses the credit card for the first time. The ladies continue to shop; they go to Victoria's secret and to Filene's bargain basement. They find perfume and scents, lingerie and bedding, you name it there was nothing that escaped the eyes of our intrepid shoppers. At about 1:00, they get to the American Girl place and go into the restaurant there and have lunch. The little girls in them then begin to look around at all of the dolls and accessories that this store has. Should they get a doll? Aren't they adult women really who should get clothes and makeup and perfume and all those things that women like?

But can any woman really turn down that doll, which looks like them or reminds them of when they believed in fairy tales and Cinderella. Remember, our ladies are older now, they've seen some horrible things in life. Penelope keeps her little gnomes and trolls and little friends around her office to remind her of the good in life. That's one of the great strengths that she offers to this team. Jennifer is the youngest of the women and yet she has the strength of giving and providing for the team. She connects them to the outside world and helps them to remain grounded. Emily has had the tragedy of losing friends and loves. She has grown up rootless, without really having a firm basis of land to call her own, even in her career she had never had a true team of which she felt a part of. When she became a part of this group, she felt like an outsider for a while, but she knows that this is where belongs and that she is part of this family. The experience of being a little girl again has given her familial roots. She wants an American Girl Doll.

In the doll store, Emily actually chooses the doll that is called Emily; she is the blonde British friend of the 1944 historical doll Molly. She buys her some outfits for her and a set of pajamas that has a set for the doll and a set for her. Jennifer chooses the doll called Kit; she is a blond girl with a short bob and is the historical doll of 1934. She buys some outfits and a set of pajamas that has a set for her to wear too. Penelope buys a doll called Kirsten, a blonde Swedish immigrant of 1854, she buys her a few outfits and a nightgown set, but the little girl nightgown will fit Emily.

The girls decide to buy momma a doll too, they choose the new historical doll call Rebecca, a brown haired Russian immigrant of 1914. The girls buy her some outfits too. The girls also go around and look at the outfits for the other historical dolls and the girl of today dolls and choose some outfits from the different collections. They would love to buy some of the accessories and furniture, but know they can't get those on the train home.

It is about 2:00 and they know they have to start heading back to the hotel, but they haven't gotten anything for the guys. So they stop the department stores in the area get some toys for the boys. For Aaron, they decided to get something that would probably drive momma crazy, a set of musical instruments like mariachis, drum and tambourine. They got him some cute soft toys and pull along toys. For Spencer, they got a pirate ship and a circus set and a book of dinosaurs with pjs. For Derek, they got a set of card and tricks books to learn from. They also got harry potter action figure set to play with. For David, they got a game of Battleship and a thumb piano. By the time they got all the toys and stuff they bought. It was almost three and they were still several blocks from the hotel. The girls had a lot of bags and boxes to carry but they made it to the hotel with everything they had.

Getting to the elevator, they struggled with their boxes and bags. A man was walking by and offered to help, usually the girls would be more cautious about strange men, but they were tired and ready to be in the room, so they accepted his help to take the stuff to their door. When they got to the door, he looked at it and said, "Oh, you must be the three daughters of the woman with four sons."

Penelope, suddenly wary, said, "Excuse me, what do you mean?"

The man responds, "I mean that I helped your mother earlier coming up from the pool with two boys in her arms and two others carrying a slew of toys. The boys looked like they had enjoyed their swim."

JJ says, "So you met momma? Why was carrying two boys, usually she just carries the baby?"

The man says," Well, it looked like the baby was sleeping and the other had been crying and was very tired."

JJ says, "Crying, why would he have been crying?" Penelope opened the door and the girls came rushing in with the man joining them carrying many of the bags and boxes. The boys see them come in and go to help bring the stuff in and see him.

David says, "What are you doing here?"

The man says, "I'm here helping your sisters bring up their shopping loot, hopefully they left stuff for others to buy."

"Well, you brought it in, you can leave now." He turns away from the man. Momma comes out of the bathroom where she had just finished bathing Spencer to get the pool chlorine off his body and out of his hair. Spencer was nude, they had not taken any clothes in, when he looks at the man, and he squeals and runs back into the bathroom.

Momma says, "Well, hello again. Is there something we can do for you?"

"No, I just saw these damsels with a lot of boxes and bags and thought I would help them bring it to their room, I didn't know they were your daughters."

"Oh, well, thank you for your kindness and yes these are my girls. It looks like you bought out the store girls; did you leave some for others?" The girls laugh at this and say that a lot of things were left in the stores. The boys were not so charmed by the man. Momma looked for some clothes for Spencer and handed them into the bathroom to him. He comes out and looks at the man, he doesn't remember him, but he sees the way the guys are looking at him. He looks at the man the same way, with suspicion.

Momma finds this an interesting experience, the girls are charmed but the boys are suspicious. Is this how many children of single parents act toward a new person in their parents' life? Are her agents being children right now or FBI agents? Maybe a little of both? Everyone is distracted when Aaron wakes up and sees the situation in front of him. What is happening? Who is this man? The man looks at the baby in the crib looking at him.

"Well, hello little one, it is nice to see you with your eyes open. I was helping your sisters bring up their boxes and bags from their shopping trip. I met your mom and brothers earlier, when I assisted them in bringing in you and the pool toys. Did you have fun in the pool earlier today?"

"Mommy?" She goes over to the crib and lifts her little man out. He puts his thumb in his mouth and looks at him with suspicion as he grabs on to her.

"It seems all of your boys don't like me, which is okay. Let them be protective of you and hopefully their sisters and each other. You have a good family. Maybe when you are ready to date, you'll think of me." He hands her a business card. She looks at it and smiles shyly at the man.

"I'll think about it. Thank you for helping my girls." They shake hands and he leaves.

JJ says, "Okay, what was the rudeness all about?"

Derek responds looking at David, "Were we being rude?"

David says, "I don't think so, just protective of our momma and some man that we don't know."

Penelope pipes in, "Are you kidding me? That is a ridiculous statement. Momma can take care of herself and she doesn't need you or anyone else to do protect her, nor do we." Momma just sat down after changing Aarons diaper and watched this interaction between her children.

Derek says, "Look, daddy just died and she doesn't need another man trying to take his place." Our agents are trying to maintain their roles in the family.

JJ responds, "Is that what you thought, that he could daddy's place, nothing could ever take his place. It doesn't matter who else comes into momma's life. He will always be a part of her life, because she has us and we are a part of her life."

Derek says, "I just don't like the man. Why would he be interested in a woman with seven children, one of them in diapers and another just barely out of diapers?"

Spencer says, "Hey, I am not just out of diapers."

Derek, "You wear pull-ups which does mean barely out of diapers and to some people that doesn't even mean that. He was just creepy that's all. I didn't like him. I don't want momma dating anybody." He goes very quickly into the bathroom. It is clear that Derek has some issues about momma dating.

Momma goes to knock on the door and asks Derek if she could come in. He opens the door enough to let her in. She puts Aaron down on the floor; he is still wearing just a diaper. Momma goes into the bathroom to talk with Derek.

She sits on the closed toilet lid and he sits on the edge of the tub.

"Okay, tell me about the first man your mother dated after your father died." He looks at her in surprise, how much does this woman know about their real lives? "You were ten years old and feeling alone, even abandoned."

"Mom started dating a man not very long, less than a year; she didn't date him very long. But when she did it was like all she had time for was him and what he wanted. It looked like she was forgetting about Dad and it hurt so much because he wasn't there and then she didn't seem to be there. The man she dated didn't really want to know her children and so we never got to go anywhere with him or get to know him well. Every time she went out with him, I felt kicked in the stomach. It only lasted three months and she didn't date again for almost two years. She has never remarried, I don't think she even dates now, but that first guy, it was hard to see him with her and he tried to convince her to completely forget about dad. I hated that man and for awhile I hated mom too. But that didn't last long."

Well, that's good." He looked at her quizzingly. "That you didn't hate your mother for very long. It sounds like your mother got smart after that first guy. Too many women get lonely and want that man again in their lives and when that happens, a lot of times they will just go for the first guy that asks them out. Too many wind up with them or continue to search for the jerks who like to prey on recent divorced women or widows. That is a very vulnerable group of women, who miss the adult man, but aren't really ready for the sexual or long term commitment. They want to feel wanted again, they know they are needed by the children or their workplace, but they still feel the need for themselves that they are beautiful and wanted by a good man. It makes them vulnerable to the creeps out there, who prey on that. They make them feel wanted but only so they could have sex with them, not a life. Those are the men who don't spend the time with the children or spends too much time trying to win the children over with their charm and good graces."

"The dogs of men."

"Yeah, I guess you could call them that." Momma and Derek continue to talk about his relationship with his real mother and the men who did come into her life.

In the meantime, out in the room, the kids are finding things to do. The girls have not gotten out their shopping goodies yet, because they want to wait for momma and Derek to see what they have. They are playing a game on the bed. David and Spencer are playing with the cars that momma had brought from home. They invited Aaron to join them, but he said no. He wasn't very comfortable right now. He didn't like the fact that momma hadn't dressed and he was just wearing a diaper. He felt ashamed and humiliated by his team seeing him this way.

"David, could you find me some clothes to wear." David looks at Hotch, who looks at him so endearingly.

"I don't know where momma keeps your clothes."

"But you could check the suitcases and stuff."

"I don't think I should; momma might get mad. Besides you look fine, you don't need anything else on, unless you're cold. Is that it baby, are you cold?"

"No, I am not cold. I am actually very comfortable temperature wise. I just don't like running around without clothes on." He walks over to the girls. "Garcia, I need some clothes, find me some."

"Excuse me, you don't need to talk to me like that and you look fine the way you are. Nice and cool for this hot day."

"I am wearing just a diaper and I don't like that. I want to wear some clothes, find me some." His voice is getting higher and angrier and he is trying to put the fierce boss man into it. He is trying to express his want for clothes as an adult because right now he feels that way. Adults feel shame when running around in just their underwear, babies don't care. Remember, shame is something that is learned, it is not a natural emotion to have. Aaron gets mad and starts to look for clothes to wear. He goes to the dressers that have drawers in them and starts tugging and pulling at them. He finally gets one open and sees clothes in there and starts to pull them out trying to find something to fit. There was nothing. He goes to the next drawer and the same results happen. Finally, every drawer in the room is open and the contents of them were spilled all over the place and not one of them had something for the boss man to put on.

He gets mad, sits down in the middle of the room and screams.


	18. GaGaGooGoo

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 18.

Momma and Derek come from the bathroom to see the chaos of clothes strewn all around and the boss man sitting in the middle of it wearing a diaper that now needs to be changed and screaming very loudly. The girls are on one of the beds playing a game of cards and the boys are on the other bed playing with cars and trucks. Momma and Derek look at each and laugh. The whole scene is ridiculous.

"Derek, go get on the bed and play with your brothers. David, Penelope, JJ what happened here?"

JJ answered, "The next hurricane of the season, Hurricane Aaron."

"Do you know why he did it?"

David responded, "He didn't want to just run around in a diaper like a baby but to wear clothes like a big boy."

"Is he a big boy?"

Penelope says, "Right now, I don't think so. Even though he is still the boss man, he plays his role as the baby very well."

"Was he acting his role this afternoon?"

Spencer chimed in the annoying little big brother mode, "No, he felt ashamed to be wearing a diaper and not being fully dressed. He wanted others to find clothes for him and when they refused, he started to take all of the clothes out of the drawers. He screamed when he couldn't find any to fit into."

Momma looks at her wayward little boy sitting in front of her. He was exuding irritation and anger about the situation. She picks him up and he begins to push away and squirms to get down. She smacks his well-diapered bottom; this shocks him into being still in her arms. She walks over to the window in the room and holding Aaron, they just stand there looking out the window. Quietly she says, "What do you say for yourself?" Insultingly, "Gaga, Goo-goo." "You are mad because I didn't dress you, just let you run around in a diaper." "Gaga, Goo-goo." "I did that for a reason, I wanted to see how you would react to just be fully treated like a baby. Babies don't care what they wear or if they wear anything. It is not unusual for them to run around in a just a diaper or nothing at all, especially in the summertime. You failed to maintain your role as a baby. They do not feel shame or guilt from running around in just a diaper. There was no need for you to feel those things. You were in the presence of your personal space with your older siblings around; did you think that they cared what you ran around in? Your siblings didn't care, but you weren't seeing them that way, you were seeing them as your team of agents. At this time you were not performing your role. I am very disappointed in that fact." "Gaga, Goo-goo." "I feel that you should be disciplined for forgetting your role, but I don't intend to do it today. I am giving you a warning, don't do it again. The reason why is because that although why you did it was against your role, your actions were actually quite babyish, your final act of screaming redeemed you. But if you step out of your role again, I will punish you. There are many ways I could do so. For instance, I could make you even younger and take away all ability to talk, walk or turn over. I could make you so young that the next time you teethe; it will be the first tooth you ever get in your mouth. I could make you so young that the umbilical cord hasn't dropped off yet. Don't mess with me boy, I am in control here. You do not have any say in the matter of what age you are or what you wear or don't wear. I might not even change your age except to make you your regular age again, take off your diaper and spank you, one smack for each year of your regular age and do it while each of your agents watch and if they look away, the count of smacks starts over. I would then re-diaper you and you would sit in the corner until I decide to make you a baby again. Are you beginning to understand?" "Yes mommy, I am." "Good now let us get you changed and dressed to go to dinner." She turns around and all the clothes had been picked up, it seems the others were quite busy during the talk of momma and baby boss man.

While momma changed and got the boss man dressed in a cute t-shirt that says little stinker and shorts, the girls got out their shopping bags and boxes. It was like Christmas as they handed out the things they bought the boys. David saw the thumb piano and mentioned that the only other time he had seen something like it was when he saw the one his grandfather had. Derek liked the action toys of Harry Potter and Spencer loved his circus set. Right now, Aaron is less than thrilled and just says "Gaga, Goo-goo."

"What?" say many of the children.

"Ignore it, that's just his way of saying I'm still mad at you mommy." He sticks his tongue out at her. She smiles indulgently. "What did you girls get yourself?"

All three chime in and say, "American Girl dolls."

JJ talks about her doll, Kit, a historical doll representing 1934 and Emily then talks about her doll called Emily, who is a historical doll for 1944. Penelope shows her historical doll of 1854 called Kirsten. They show all the different outfits of dresses and shoes and socks that they got their dolls. They also show the doll carrier backpacks they got for their dolls. Last they showed the final box, it is another historical doll called Rebecca representing 1914. They bought this doll for momma, because she had the same name and she kind of looked like how momma would have looked when she was a little girl. Momma is very touched by the girls' thoughtfulness and gives them a great big hug and kiss for the doll.

Penelope then shows the new dress she bought and some of the cute little clothes that they bought for themselves. Momma says then that it is time to get ready to go to dinner. She is taking them to the ESPN games restaurant. It is a place where they can eat and then go upstairs and play sports games, video games and generally have fun.

The place is about three blocks away and they walk to the place. Momma reminds the little ones to hold someone's hand when they cross the street. She had not expected that it was necessary when they were on the regular sidewalk and heading there and she did not bring the stroller. Aaron is still angry and irritated and thinks that if momma wants someone who doesn't think about where they are going but just goes without realizing that's its dangerous, then maybe that's what he should give her. He begins to run to the edge of the street and was almost off the curb when JJ got him and pulled him back. She whispers to him, "I really don't think you want to get her angrier with you." "Just trying to give her what she wants, a baby without shame or concern for safety or knows what is dangerous and what is not." "Do you really think that's what she wants from you?" He looks in JJ's eyes and says, "I don't know what she wants from me, I thought I did and now I don't know." Tears come to his eyes from the confusion that he is currently feeling as the baby fights the agent once again.

They arrive at the place and get a table, the waitress brings a high chair over for Aaron and they order whatever they want of the all-American fare, momma gets Aaron something easy and simple to eat and to drink from the sippy cup that she brought with them. After dinner, they head upstairs to the games; there are basketball, baseball, other ball games, a simulated rafting game, bike and truck games and a whole slew of different games. Momma got each of the older kids a card to use with many credits on them and each kid grabbed one of the younger ones. David grabbed Aaron away from momma and took him with him. Derek and Spencer go running off together and JJ takes Emily with her, Penelope went off on her own, leaving momma alone to wander and eventually watch as her children play when she comes to the game their playing.

She tries not to interfere with their play. She really enjoyed watching David on the speed bike with Aaron placed in front of him. Derek and Spencer looked great trying to get through all of the rafting levels. JJ was making lots of baskets, while Emily did her best to match her big sister. Penelope actually met a young man who was flirting with her in showing how to ride the ponies' game. Momma eventually went to the front and just waited for her little ones to tire out and get ready to head back to the hotel and go to bed. She was letting them decide that tonight. Soon JJ and Emily were walking over to momma, Emily was exhausted; she had done a lot of walking and did not have any nap earlier. She sits on mommas lap and curls up. JJ goes back and plays more games. The next to come was Derek and Spencer, both were tired and just sat next to momma and tried to keep their eyes open. Momma nudges Derek to ask him to go find Penelope and ask her to come there. He tiredly gets up and goes to find her; it only took a few minutes to find her with the flirtatious young man. She tells him to go away and he tells her that momma wants to see her. He looks at her with very tired eyes, she says good bye to her young man and goes to see momma.

"What is it momma?"

"Penelope, can you take these three little ones back to the hotel and put them bed. I don't really think that they should just sit here waiting for their big brother and sisters to finish playing."

"Momma, why don't you take them and I'll wait for the others, you look just as tired as they do today?"

"I am going to take you up on that, don't stay out extremely late, I want you back before midnight and here is Aaron's bag. I only have Spencer, Derek and Emily here. David still has Aaron and JJ is playing games herself."

"Okay, we'll see you later." Momma gathers up her three and leads them outside to head to the hotel. It takes very little time and before long, our three young bodies are in their pajamas and tucked into bed. Momma sits in her chair and waits for her other children to come in.

Back at the games place, Penelope finds her young man again.

The young man says, "I see you're still here, what did momma want?"

"She wanted me to take the little ones back to the hotel and put them to bed, but I convinced her to take them and I'll stay here with the others."

"So, you're still babysitting?"

"You have no idea how true that sounds. I have two brothers and a sister still here. Momma took the other two boys and girl with her. We will have to leave soon, I don't think that they should stay up too late, they are not very old themselves."

"Yeah, sometimes it's a bother being the oldest."

"You want to join me while I go check how they are doing?"

"Sure." The two begin to walk around and find JJ still tossing the ball around, but are having difficulty finding David and Aaron. She goes back to JJ and asks her to help her find them. Meanwhile, David is looking for momma, but is getting frustrated because he can't find her and Aaron is getting heavier in his arms. He finally sees Penelope and goes to her.

Penelope says, "Where have you been, I've been looking for you?"

He responds, "I've been looking for momma."

"Momma left to take the other three back to the hotel, they couldn't wait anymore. I see this little one is about knocked out."

"He needs a change."

"Give him to me and I'll go change him."

Aaron protests at that and says, "No, only momma."

"Momma is not here and I have your diaper bag." She takes him out of Dave's arms and begins to walk to the bathroom. Aaron wails and tries to get out of her arms. He almost hits his head on a chair but David grabs him before he gets there.

"Why don't I change him?" She hands him over the baby and the bag and he goes to the bathroom. "Now, Aaron, I am going to change you and then we will head back to the hotel. You are a very tired baby." He proceeds to place him on the changing table and cleans him up and places a dry diaper on him. While he is changing him, he notices the bottle in the bag and gives it to Aaron, who takes it. He just lies there and has no thought; right now everything is just on autopilot. The baby in him takes over and when David sits him up and looks at him. He is shocked at the sight. He picks him up and the baby puts his head on his brother's shoulder and continues to drink his bottle. David walks out to find the girls there waiting.

"We talked it over and think we should all head back to the hotel. I see you found the bottle and gave it to him. Do you want me to carry him?" says Penelope.

"Yes, could you take him; he just seems to keep getting heavier?"

"Well, you are only eleven and not very big yourself." She takes the baby from him, says good bye to the young man and they all walk out the door to head home. It doesn't take long until they are at the room. They enter quietly and see the others in bed and momma sleeping in the chair. Penelope puts the sleeping baby in the crib and JJ goes to get her pajamas on, while David goes to momma and gives her a kiss on the forehead. She awakens and smiles at her big boy.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great; thanks for taking us and for letting me have Aaron."

"Did he have fun?"

"Yeah, he had fun, but is very tired. We changed him before coming back and gave him his bottle. He's in his crib now."

"Good, give him his puppy and then get dressed for bed and climb into it." JJ got out of the bathroom, kissed momma good night and climbed into bed. David went in and put his pajamas while Penelope quickly put hers' on in the room. The two climbed into bed. Momma got out of the chair and checked on each head in the beds and then the one in the crib before heading to her bed and sleep.


	19. The Aquarium

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 19.

Sunday in Chicago starts off with a boom. Our agents jumped up in their beds, completely disoriented as to where they were. Aaron screams as the boom hurts his ears, Spencer and Emily whimper for the same reason. The others ran to the window expecting to see some kind of disaster outside and what they saw was just a gray and wet sidewalk and buildings. Another boom with a streak of lightening crossed the sky and a sigh of relief came through the older kids realizing it is just a thunderstorm. Turning around, they see a more comical yet weird site of momma trying to calm down crying children who look like adults to our agents. The boss man is sitting in his crib with his hands over his ears crying, the little genius is out of bed by the crib with his arms around momma with his face at her waist and our strong little woman is lying back in bed with the covers over her head and looking like she was shaking. JJ and Penelope go over to Emily and grabbed her from under the covers and held her until she stopped shaking enough to explain to her that it was just a clap of thunder. It wasn't easy for this to happen, when it seemed that every few minutes another boom occurred. David went to the crib and grabbed the boss man, while Derek tried to peel Spencer off momma. After a while, our three youngest calmed down enough to hear that it is just a thunderstorm and their more adult personas began to take control.

While the older children had the little ones, momma ordered breakfast and got dressed. After which she took Spencer to the bathroom and cleaned him up and gave him the biggest hug she could. He says to her that he was sorry that he acted so childish and her response was that she loved it and he could do that anytime he wanted to. At that he hugged her and said thank you but he hopes he doesn't have to. They both smile and leave the room. She took Emily next and talked to her the same way. Emily couldn't believe that she could act that way from just a thunderclap, as momma explains it was just part of the conditioning of her child personality and its age. When she was that age originally she had a bad scare and it just came out again because right now her walls are down. "What walls?" "The walls that we create as we age to protect ourselves from the terrors that we continue to feel and have learned are not really existent; but fears never really over away."

A soft knock on the door, momma opens it and David is standing there holding Aaron.

"Are you ready for number three?" Momma takes Aaron and leaves the bathroom with Emily following behind. JJ goes in. Momma changes Aaron's diaper and then feeds him his morning bottle. The breakfast arrives and the kids dig into the pancakes and syrup that momma had sent up, along with juice and milk. Even Aaron got a pancake fed to him, even though he wouldn't let anyone put him down. He actually was transferred from person to person; everyone seemed to want to feed a little to the boss man today.

As the rain poured down outside, our family is just sitting around in their pajamas or shorts wondering what they should do today, this is their last full day in Chicago. Momma mentions that she planned to take them to the aquarium or to the zoo, but since it is raining it might not be a prudent thing to do. She asks them what they would like to do. They could stay in and play in the pool and stuff or risk the rain and go out. There is some discussion among our agents and they actually decide that they want to go out. Even though it is raining, they would love to go see the aquarium that Chicago has. Most of the time when they go to cities other than their home, they don't get to see the museums and sites, they would like to take advantage of it, even Derek, who grew up in this city has not seen the aquarium since they remodeled and updated it. So our group begin to dress and get out their collapsible rain slickers that momma had given them. Momma prepares the stroller and gets the diaper bag and a bag for water bottles ready to go. Dressing Aaron in a cute short-all set and she put Spencer in a short-all set that was identical to the one she put on Aaron. Nobody knew that she had some matching outfits, until she brought another set for Emily. She didn't get any others out, because she couldn't find it in the older kids' sizes. To their relief, it was very cute with bright colors and little animals on it. The only difference between the three outfits is that Aarons had snaps down the inside legs, in order to make it easier for momma to change him.

Heading out the door is momma with Aaron and Spencer in the stroller, the bags under the stroller seats and followed by five other children; Penelope is 14 again. Momma put one of those plastic stroller rain covers on the stroller to protect the little ones from the rain, the others wearing rain slickers and momma in her rain coat and hat. They go out onto Michigan Avenue and wait for the bus; they catch the #146, which takes them right to the aquarium on museum campus. They stand in line to enter the building and after paying the admission for her and the children. They check out the map and go to the different galleries to see the exhibits, first off were the waters of the world, which shows animals and plants that grow in the 90 different habitats around the world, including the oceans, wetlands, big and small rivers and lakes. They enjoyed watching the animals throughout the habitats and trying to search where those that like to hide are hidden. They go to the Amazon Risings exhibits next and see the animals and bugs of the Amazon jungle in the South American Rain forests, although the girls hated seeing the spiders, they were glad they at least they were behind a glass display, until they came to the corner and there was a trainer showing the people sitting around what a tarantula was like and offered for the little ones to try touching it. Emily said no way. Spencer wanted out of the stroller to see it and momma got him out to try to touch it. He squealed with delight. Momma let Aaron out as well so that he could enjoy the place a little more by getting up close to things.

Before leaving the area they go to the 360 degree display of the Caribbean Reef and watch the hundreds of fish, mammals and coral floating in the rotunda.

They head to the wild reef where they see sharks, eels and coral and view how people are trying to restore and save the remaining wild reefs in the world.

The next exhibit they go to see is the Oceanarium with its whales, dolphins, sea otters and sea lions. From there they go the Polar Play Zone, where children can get close to the animals, by dressing up like penguins, traveling in a submarine and many other places to run and play and do things. Momma loved watching the children run to the different things and play with the different things. Derek looked adorable as a penguin and watching these "adults" as children; it is interesting how when we let loose our adult inhibitions and just play, we just become the most free and happy.

Gideon used laughter of old movies and comedies to help teach that sometimes you have to let loose to release the tensions of the very hard jobs that these agents have. They have to get inside the minds of serial killers and rapists and kidnapper, in order to understand and to stop them. Those minds aren't easy to get back out of the minds of our agents. They experience those feelings that the perpetrators do and the victims experience. Elle once said that didn't understand why Aaron never smiled. It is because he is good at being an agent and the experiences of those they apprehend. He doesn't often have a lot to smile about, even when married; he always felt that he had to rush. There was never enough time to do all for those he wanted to do for people and who expected things from him. There was never any time for him.

The experience of being children, I think is going to help these agents be better and more efficient at what they do. It is wonderful watching Aaron and the other agents have fun in a very relaxed and casual atmosphere and without caring what others might think.

By the time, they get through all these exhibits, it is early afternoon and there are seven hungry children, momma had given Aaron a bottle at around noon and some drinks to the little ones, but the older children haven't had anything since breakfast. They stop at the Deep Ocean Café which is in the Polar Play Zone and has foods designed with the child's wants in mind. They sit and have lunch; momma puts Aaron in the stroller to eat, while Spencer sat with the others at the table. After lunch, the family goes to check out the new exhibit called Fantasea, where trainers work with the dolphins and other water animals. The animals have been trained to do flips and twists and loops, it was quite enjoyable for all of our children. After lunch, Aaron falls asleep in the stroller and the others just walked with her as they explored more of the aquarium and then after a while decide to head back to the hotel as it was beginning to get late.

Spencer got into the stroller and fell asleep, while the others walk with momma to the bus stop and catch the return bus to the hotel. By the time, they got back there, the sky had cleared up some and the sun came out. The city was beginning to get extremely muggy and humid; Emily started to complain and was very tired. When they got to the room, momma had her in bed taking a nap before she even took the boys out of the stroller. David and the girls asked if they could go to the pool, momma gave permission with a time limit of 6:00 pm. Derek was asked to go swimming with them, but he didn't answer because he was already on the bed sleeping. Momma placed Spencer next to Derek and Aaron into the crib. She sat down in to the chair and closed her eyes as well.

A few hours later, she wakes up when she is nudged, opening her eyes, she sees eight eyes looking at her, six from three faces standing in front of her and two from the crib a few feet away.

Spencer says, "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes, baby, I am okay. I just took a rest like you had been doing; sometimes you can take a lot out of a person." She smiles and gives hugs to her young ones around her. "Where are your brother and sister?"

"We haven't seen them", Says Emily.

"Derek, could you check out what time it is please?" He goes over to the phone and looks at the time; it says 5:38pm. The others aren't due back until 6:00. "What would you like for dinner tonight? "

"Chicken" "Cheeseburger" "Kung pao beef" "Burrito"

"Aaron, if you think that I'm feeding you Kung pao beef think again." Momma gets up from her chair, takes him out of the crib and changes his dirty diaper. While they are discussing dinner, the swimmers return, wet and tired from their day.

Penelope goes to flop on the bed when momma says, "Stop, take a shower and change your clothes before you get on the bed and that goes for you two as well." Looking pointedly at JJ and David, they sit on the floor and wait for her to get out of the shower. "We were discussing dinner plans, what would you two like for dinner?"

"What are the choices?" "I don't care." "Well, the choice is whatever you want when we get to the place and you will get a choice. There is a fast food style mall just a block or so north of here. They have a steak sandwich place, McDonalds, oriental, Mexican, anything you want."

Penelope gets out of the bathroom and JJ goes in to clean up. After she and then David clean up, the family goes to the mall and everyone gets something different from each of the food places. The head back to the hotel and eat. While eating, momma starts to pack up the room, so they can leave tomorrow to head home to Harvard. There are a lot of new things to pack up, including the toys they made at the navy pier, the toys and dolls that the girls bought, and souvenirs from the taste of Chicago and the aquarium. Of course, momma anticipated this by bringing two collapsible zippered bags that were empty and packed in the big suitcase. So she is able to get it all packed up except for the clothes they would be wearing tomorrow and tonight's pajamas.

It was a good time in Chicago for our family.


	20. A Broken Arm

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 20.

The next week at home was uneventful, with the kids playing their leagues and games. Spencer is doing better at his swimming lessons and Aaron is just being the baby. One day, however, everybody is at home and the kids are out in the backyard playing , Aaron is in the sandbox, Spencer is on the swing set with Emily, Derek, David and JJ were passing the softball to each other. Penelope is at work at the ice cream shop. Momma is inside doing some cleaning, washing the laundry and enjoying having the kids out of the house, but within reach if needing her.

There was a loud crash at the street, the older kids ran from the backyard to the front yard to see what crashed. Emily ran inside to tell momma, who went to the front porch to see if anything needed to be done. On the way she picked up the phone and called 911, so that the police could get there. She saw her older one on the lawn out front and headed back to the kitchen, when she heard a loud cry from the back yard. She runs outside and sees Spencer crumpled on the ground under the swing set; Aaron is by him trying to calm him down and see where he may have hurt himself. Momma ran over to him, she tells Emily to get David or JJ to come and get Aaron. Momma takes Spencer inside and checks him over. The older kids came running in because Emily told them that Spencer was hurt.

"Is he okay?" "What happened?" "We shouldn't have left him?"

Momma looks up and sees all of them there, but no Aaron. "Where is Aaron? Emily I told you to have one of them get Aaron." JJ says she'll get him. Once outside, she sees that he is looking at the steps and attempting to climb up them, he is still having difficulties. She runs down the stairs and picks him up and goes back upstairs and into the house. Meanwhile, momma has cleaned Spencer up, but she needs to take him to the emergency room. She tells JJ to go put Aaron in the car seat and she would drive to the hospital with Spencer. She calls Penelope on the way to the car and asks her to come home to watch the kids; otherwise she was going to have to take all of them with her. JJ protests that she can babysit the others until Penelope gets off work; it is just a few hours away. Momma looks at her and nods her head but only because she was taking the two littlest with her.

At the hospital, momma parks the car and takes Aaron out of the car seat and grabs Spencer to take him into the emergency room while holding Aarons hand. At the desk, she says that he fallen off the swing set and she thinks that his left arm is broken. He is still crying and upset. Aaron has his arms around her legs while she is telling the desk this information. She begins to fill out the paperwork and they take the boy to an examination room, Aaron runs after them. She shortly follows her boys and Spencer is still crying and Aaron is standing beside the exam table with concerned eyes.

He says, "You'll be okay Spencer, calm down. Mommy and me are here, we'll get you fixed right up."

The nurse saw this and thought this was very cute, that the baby was trying to reassure his big brother. She mentioned to mommy. "Yes, my children are very close and loving to each other, these are the youngest of seven, and they have good examples which they learned from. Spencer, sweetheart, just sit still and let them check you out."

The doctor came in and examined the boy, "I think he has broken his left arm, but I want to get x-rays to confirm this, would you like to accompany him to the x-ray room. The nurse can watch the baby while we are in radiology."

Aaron heard this and screamed, "NO, stay with mommy." He grabbed her with a hug that would choke anybody else." She picks him up and tells the doctor that he is very clingy, there have been a lot of changes in the past months and he doesn't like to stay with strangers. The doctor has dealt with babies before and allows her to hold him while they x-ray Spencer's arm. Spencer has begun to calm down; they had given him a relaxant. The x-rays show that the arm is broken and would have to be set and put into a cast. Spencer acted like a big boy while they set it and then put a vinyl cast on the arm. They treat him with a sucker when they completed the task. They gave a sucker to Aaron for being a good baby and not getting in the way while they worked.

It was almost six when momma got home with her two little ones. The rest of the family came running out of the house when they saw the car drive up, they were all on the porch playing and looking. Penelope picked up Aaron, while momma carried Spencer into the house.

"He broke his arm?" "Oh, you poor baby." "You doing okay, little buddy?" "How long does he have to wear that thing?"

"Okay, enough of the questions, I have two hungry and tired boys here. I called to have some pizzas delivered; they should be here any minute. Let us go get the table set for dinner and some drinks. She puts Spencer in a chair at the table while Penelope put Aaron in his high chair. The others fix the table and the door bell rings with the pizza delivery man. David gets the food and pays for it with the cash momma gives him. The little boys are given a slice of pizza each, which was cut into bit sized pieces for them to eat. The boys actually barely touch it, since the accident occurred before they had their afternoon naps. The older boys are once again betting on who will fall into the food first.

Mommy goes to Spencer and takes him upstairs to put him to bed. When she comes back down, she goes and gets a bottle from the kitchen. Aaron is still sitting in his chair just looking at his food, but not asleep and not eating. The others have finished off the pizzas and were cleaning up when mommy picked up Aaron and took him to the rocking chair to feed him a bottle. He got through about half the bottle before he was fast asleep. Mommy put him in his crib and Emily crawled into her lap while the others came in and watched a movie.


	21. We Don't Need a Babysitter

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 21.

"We don't need Bob to come over. We don't need a babysitter. Penelope will be here."

"No, she won't, she has a date with a young man that she met at the parlor. I am not leaving you home alone, I understand JJ but I don't think you are old enough yet, to take care of yourself and the others. So Bob is coming over to watch you tonight."

"We are not really children, we can look after ourselves; even Aaron can do that."

"Aaron can't even walk up the stairs by himself."

"That's not the point." Momma looks at her in wonderment as to what the point was. "The point is that we are not really children who need to be babysat."

"I agree that you are not really children, I disagree that you do not need a babysitter. The rest of the neighborhood knows what your ages are and I don't think they would approve of you being home alone. Yes, you are twelve years old and if it was just you and David; that would be different. But with Derek and the three little ones, I think it is too much for the two of you to care for alone. Spencer still has the cast on his arm and will need help eating, going to the bathroom and dressing himself for bed. Aaron does not like anyone else changing his diaper, you know that. He allowed it once from David, because he had no choice, but he is very conscious of the fact that he is your boss and he does not want you to see him as anything but that. I think he allowed from David, because they have been friends for a great longer than the rest of you and at one time, David was Aaron's boss. The boss man is very conscious of that fact. I chose Bob to come and watch because he does know that you are really adults even though to him you look like children. If I had someone else, they wouldn't know that and I think that would be bad for you and for Aaron, in having his diaper changed by a stranger. He may not like being changed by Bob, but I think he can live with that."

"Why do you have to go out anyway?"

"Ross is a very old friend of mine and he is in town only for one night, it is not like I am trying to get you a step-father. It is just two old friends getting together. Don't you think that adults should be able to go out once in a while without their children?"

"You told Derek that you wouldn't date yet."

"This is not a date with a stranger, we are not trying to get know each other. We already do. If you want we can include this in the scenario that your father knew him and would approve of me seeing him. It will only be for one night. Now, do I look okay? It has been a long time since I've been out with a man." She stands up and is wearing her hair in a chignon, a black silk duponi dress cut fairly low, a strand of pearls and pearl button earrings.

"You look lovely." She had been helping her put on a night time style of moderate heavy makeup. Momma doesn't normally wear makeup at all. She goes out to the living room and heads into the kitchen to make sure that Aarons bottle is reachable for the Bob to get and that the night time snack, she is having for the children is available. She makes a list for him as what to expect and what he needs to do to make sure that everything is done that needs to be done. For example, reminders that Spencer has a broken arm and that when he goes to bed, he needs to have pull-ups on. Aaron gets a bottle and a change before bed and if there are any problems, how to contact her. She is trying to remember all that needs to be done for Bob when he gets here.

Penelope is getting dressed in her room and Emily is helping her out. When she comes out she is wearing a red sequined dress that accentuates her voluptuousness and beauty. She came downstairs to some very appreciative looks from her 'brothers'. None of the children are happy about having momma and Penelope out for the night. They are actually not too sad about Penelope; they want her to have fun in her role. But with momma going out, that's a whole other situation.

Derek is still worried about her dating so soon after 'daddy's' death, his bad reaction to the man in Chicago still haunts him with reminders of his mother and her first attempts at dating after his father's death. This dredges up bad memories.

Emily doesn't have it quite like that, but she is not really happy about not having the two women there, she feels more comfortable with a woman in this type of situation. She is concerned about who this man is and why it is so important for momma to see him.

Spencer is ambivalent about the women going out, although he would rather momma be there to help him go to bed and do things, he knows that one of his brothers or sisters will help there. But like Emily, he wonders who this man is and why momma wants to see him.

We already know that JJ is not happy that Bob is coming to watch them, but she is not sure how she feels about momma actually doing this. Momma might not call it a date but that is definitely how JJ sees it.

David views this night as a learning experience for how the family copes without having momma there. Although, he also doesn't really think they need a babysitter, but for appearances sake, he is willing to accept it. He will continue to watch out for the little ones and do what he always does, be there to support them if they need it.

Aaron is sitting out on the porch by the toy box, playing with a fisher price garage. He doesn't why he hates the idea of momma going out with that man, but he so angry about it. That is the best word for it, angry; she is not supposed to be going out with men. She was his not anyone else's. Who was this man who was taking away his momma? As for Bob coming to babysit, who cares, but if he tries just once to pick him up, Aaron thinks, I am going to bite him. He is not changing or feeding me, only momma does that.

There he is, Bob, at the door and coming in. Bob sees Aaron and walks over to him, bends down and says, "Well, hi Aaron, I hope we can work well together tonight. I'll see you inside." Aaron smiles innocently at the man bent over him but the man does not try to reach out to pick him up. The smile disappears when Bob turns away and goes into the dining room. Some machinations are going through that head of his, but are they from the man or the baby.

Next to arrive is Penelope's young man, Chad; Derek answers the doorbell and lets him in the dining room, where momma is waiting to meet the young man. Aaron gets up and runs into the dining room to see what happens. Momma asks him a few questions about where he was taking her and when they would be returning. The two young people then leave the house. Aaron goes back out on to the porch to await the man that momma is going on a 'date' with.

A car drives up outside and a man gets out of the car and walks toward the house, he rings the doorbell, which is answered by a boy of about eight. Aaron has run to stand by him.

"Hello, you must be Ross, come in, momma is in the dining room waiting for you."

"Hello, I am Ross and you are?"

"Derek and this is Aaron." Aaron smiles sweetly at the man, while Derek just looks suspicious of him. They go into the dining room.

"Hello Ross, I see you have met two of the children. This is JJ, David, Emily and Spencer, Penelope has gone out on a date. The man there is my brother Bob, who will be watching the children while we go to dinner. Bob, the children have been fed dinner, but they do get a snack later. There is a note on the refrigerator to let you know what to do, particularly with Spencer and Aaron. JJ and David should be big helps and I expect a good report from Bob, when I get home." She turns and she and Ross begin to head out the door.

"NOOOOOO." As two hands reach around her legs and grabs for all their might.

"Aaron? You need to let go of me sweetie. Momma will be back later and we can talk about this then." He looked up at her with tears streaming down his face, "NOOOOO. Don't go mommy."

"Aaron, come on sweet heart, she picks him up and proceeds to attempt to hand him over to Bob, whom he bites the hand of, when he reaches for him. "Aaron! We don't do that that is not nice, you will apologize right now." Aaron stubbornly refuses to open his mouth. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what has gotten into him, and he doesn't normally act this way."

"Doesn't he, he bit once before."

"Bob, I am sorry."

Ross speaks up that maybe they should just take the baby with them, if he is so adamant about not wanting her to go without him.

"Are you sure about that? I don't want it to be a problem."

"It won't be, "he turns to one of the kids, "if you'll get his diaper bag and maybe a bottle or two from the kitchen." The other kids go into high gear; they can't believe that the boss man actually got away with going with momma on her 'date'.

"You need to get the car seat out of my car and put it in yours."

"Or we could just use your car."

"Okay, we'll use my car, but you drive." The kids brought the diaper bag with several extra diapers and some bottles. Ross took the bag and went out with momma following him with Aaron in her arms. In the house, everyone was looking at each conspiratorially.

Bob says, "Well, did I do okay?"

"You did great, Bob; let us go watch a movie." It seems that all of the agents wanted to know who Ross was and why momma felt that she had to see him. They needed to send a spy to find out.


	22. Momma's Date

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 22.

Ross drove up to the door of the Applebee's in Crystal Lake where she got out with Aaron; they went in while Ross parked the car. They were seated fairly quickly and the waitress brought a high chair with crayons and an activities page to color for Aaron. Ross knows that Rebecca loves Applebee's Steaks, so that is what she ordered with mushrooms, onions and shrimp. For Aaron she actually bought him some chicken finger with applesauce. While they waited for their food, the two old friends talked about what had been happening in their lives since they had last seen each other.

The food arrived and they ate well, Ross made sure that Aaron was kept entertained and was able to eat his food well. Aaron still looked at him with suspicion but accepted the overtures of the man. When the plates were carried away and they just drank a class red wine and they finally got down to business.

Ross got out his briefcase and began to talk about the illusion device and the power that it uses when it is in use. Prior to the use of the devices on the BAU agents, the experiments were very small and they did not have a good analysis of the power that the devices use. Since the creation of this undercover assignment, the devices are in constant use and Ross is here to give the results of the testing and analysis reports of what is happening to the agents as they use the devices. When they become more childlike or how it affects the power usage and the devices themselves. As the doctor reviews these analyses and reports, Ross talks about the interesting spikes that have occurred when anger or jealousy really occurs. Aaron's reports are quite interesting in these spiking. She takes the reports with her when she heads to the ladies room, the lighting is better in there to read them.

Out in the restaurant, Ross begins to talk to Aaron about how he likes momma.

"How do you know momma?"

"We work together, she is the one who created the devices and their programming, but I am her assistant and have been collecting the data from the usage of the devices that you and your agents use. It is the first time we have been able to collect this type of data, so it is quite fascinating. It has been 100 days since you've been changed and those devices put on you. The doctor wanted to have the reports and analysis of what we have been measuring. So that's why I am here.

"So you're her assistant are just giving reports?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Why all the secrecy, why not just tell us why you were here?"

"Well, the doctor thought it might bother you if you knew that you were being measured and analyzed. You know, she has changed since she's been with you."

"Changed, how has she changed?"

"Well, she always and was kind and good to people before, but she has lost weight and she has a glow about that I have never seen before and I have known her for more than fifteen years. It is like she is in love or something. The doctor has never been in love and never even went out. She would spend all of her days working and very seldom ever did anything casual or fun. But, I read the reports that she has been writing about you and the others, that woman admires your team. You all have given her something that not quantifiable. That's why I say she has to be in love. Love is pretty much the only thing that you can't quantify. I glad she's doing this herself; there had been talk to just hire someone else to be the momma of your team. But, she read your files and decided to do the job herself. That was unexpected; she doesn't like people very much and usually will go out of her way to avoid them."

"That does not sound like momma."

"That's the way she was, but you and your team have opened her up. Thank you to your team for that."

"You think she has fallen in love one of my agents."

"She loves somebody. I have never seen that sparkle in her that is there now. I mean she is a 250 lb woman, with the most generous of hearts and kindness, but not everybody has been kind to her in her life. But today, I see the most beautiful of women."

"I agree, she is a beautiful woman." The woman in question comes back to the table.

"What have you two been talking about?"

They simultaneously answer, "You." She wrinkles her brow at that.

"Couldn't you find something more interesting to talk about?"

Again, simultaneously they answer, "No." At that she takes Aaron out of the high chair and holds him while feeding him his night time bottle. She gently rocks him and soon he falls asleep in her arms.

She looks at Ross and asks, "Okay, what's the other news you have?"

"There is definitely another one in use, but the power being utilized for it is enormous. It can't be on an individual, I think it is on a building or something, we are still trying to triangulate the true location, but it just the prototype, so it doesn't have the range or full capacities of the devices that you have. So it isn't easy for us to find right now, but we are still working on it."

"Good, any other information that you need to tell me now?"

"Not at this time."

"Good, lets head home, I want to put my children to bed." He got up from his chair and took Aaron from her arms. She followed and walked out to the car. Ross buckled Aaron into the car seat and they traveled back to Harvard. When they got there, Ross brought Aaron into the house and she brought the reports and paperwork, so that she could analyze it further. Sending Ross to the bedroom to put Aaron in the crib, momma notices that the rest of the children were already upstairs getting ready for bed. She thanked Bob for being there and he went home. Going upstairs, she checked on the boys first, Spencer was in bed and momma goes to give him a good night kiss and to check that he was well-dressed. Derek was climbing into bed and she gave him a big kiss and hug. Turning she went to David's bed and kissed him good night. She went to the see the girls and kissed them good night. Penelope of course wasn't home yet.

Heading back downstairs, she checks on Aaron and kisses him good night. She then goes into the living room where Ross is waiting for her.

"Are you able to get everybody there? Any Problems? Will and Henry? Hayley and Jack."

"There was a possible problem with Hayley, but she has agreed and will be there on the day. There was no problem with anyone else."

"Good, thank you for tonight Ross, it was good of you to come. Be careful on the way home and I will talk to you later more about the results. Keep analyzing." Ross leaves and heads home. Momma sits down in her rocking chair and waits for Penelope to come home. She continues to read the reports and analyses of her devices.


	23. Grandpa and Grandma

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 23.

It is a several weeks before school starts and our family is going on vacation to Washington DC. They are going to visit grandma and grandpa. But they are not taking the car; they will be flying a commercial flight leaving from Rockford. Momma packs the big suitcase with her clothes as well as the two little boys, she had bought a new suitcase for Emily when the family celebrated her birthday, the girls are taking their American dolls and packs as well as their own suitcases, Penelope has been reduced in age again in order to be able to get a less expensive seat on the plane. David and Derek have their own suitcases and backpacks. Uncle Bob will be going with the family to DC and is bringing his own suitcase. Before they left for the airport, momma had a talk with Spencer again about using pull-ups while flying, he hates the idea of using pull-ups during the day and the fact that there have been times when momma has been right and needed to use them is frustrating and irritating to him. He agrees to travel in them but that doesn't mean he likes it. She gives him a big hug for being such a big boy. As he says, "If I am such a big boy, why do you make me wear pull-ups." Her response, "Because I like having you as my big little boy."

They get on the plane first because they need extra time to settle in. They will sit in row sections of three seats, with the boys in one row, girls behind them and momma with Aaron and Uncle Bob. Because Aaron is under two, he has to sit on momma's lap during takeoff and landing, she actually has purchased a harness seat belt for him to sit on her lap. We do still have to be careful of Spencer, because he still has a broken arm.

When they arrive in DC, they are met by a large van that grandpa has rented for the time when the family is there. In the van there is a booster seat for Spencer and a car seat for Aaron. Emily gets to sit in a regular seat with a lap belt. They load up the suitcases and the kids get into their seats. Grandpa did not drive but actually had a driver pick them up and will be bringing them to the house. When they arrive at the house, no one is there to meet them, but that is because they have not yet been placed under the illusion of being grandparents. Momma will meet them later to place the devices upon them. The family goes into the house and their bags are taken to the appropriate rooms of girls, boys, momma and Bob. The interesting twist will be the people that have been hired for the vacation time seem to be people that our agents know. It is late when they arrive, so the kids just get ready for bed and to sleep. The boys' room has a triple bunk bed and a crib in it with two large dressers, changing table and a deep closet. The girls' room has a triple bunk bed and two large dressers, vanity table and a deep closet. Momma's room has a full size bed, large dresser, vanity table and closet, while Bob's room is similar to hers, except with a desk not a vanity table.

The next morning, Aaron wakes first and is about to call to wake momma, when he realizes that he is in a different crib and momma wasn't anywhere he could see. He doesn't remember when they got to the house or being put to bed. Suddenly scared, he closes his eyes and screams. Three bodies jolt out of bed and rush over to the crib.

David touches Aaron, who screams louder, "Aaron, open your eyes, you're okay, it's David. Come on buddy, open your eyes and look at me." David's voice begins to penetrate and Aaron opens his eyes, once he sees David and the guys, he stops screaming.

He says, "Oh, hi guys, I'm sorry I woke you up. It was the strange place and I didn't see momma sleeping and I just got scared."

"Yeah, we figured the baby took over. We are in grandma and grandpa's house. We got here last night, you were sleeping and they just put you to bed. Momma doesn't sleep in here with us and you are with the boys now." The door opens and momma comes in, with the girls, Bob and Grandma and Grandpa not far behind. Aaron feels bad now because he woke the whole house up. Momma picks him and cuddles him; she hugs each of her boys as well and turns to meet her 'parents'.

"Good morning, not quite the way I wanted you and the children to meet."

"To Meet! I sent these agents on this undercover assignment. Of course, we really had never planned on meeting as a family."

"Yes, director that you did and no you hadn't planned on meeting them as children." Grandma and Grandpa are the Director of the FBI and Section Chief Erin Strauss. "But I had."

"That's why we set all this up. Who woke me up?"

Aaron, still in momma's arms, says, "I did sir."

"Agent Hotchner," Aaron stiffens up in momma's arms, "I hope that is not going to be our normal wake up call. I do prefer my alarm clock."

"I shall try not to do it again sir."

Spencer pipes up, "It is not really his fault, I mean he just woke up in a strange place and things were different that's all and the … um… device took over. Yeah, the device."

"The device took over." Says Grandma.

"Yes, ma'am, sometimes the device causes us to do things that we would not normally do."

"Like scream."

"Yeah, like scream when you are scared and don't know where you are."

Momma says, "Okay, before we start saying things we don't need to say, let us get dressed and meet downstairs for breakfast. We can talk about things then." She turns and takes Aaron to the changing table. This is one person who doesn't get intimidated by powerful and political people. Remember, she's the boss. The other members of the family leave to go to their rooms and get dressed.

Downstairs, there is a breakfast of crepes, Belgian waffles and juice. Momma puts Aaron in the high chair and set up a small plate of crepes for him. She ate some herself and made sure that Spencer had a good amount to eat, since he has only one hand to eat with.

Momma looks up and addresses the director, "Director, don't ever do that again." Every face looks toward her.

"Excuse me, Rebecca."

"Do not forget your role in this assignment again."

"I forgot my role?!?"

"Yes, when you called Aaron, Agent Hotchner, you forgot the role that you are now his grandfather, not his boss or the director of any agency that he may be a part of. Do not forget that role again with any of these children. Remember, you are not wearing a illusion device because we felt it would not be prudent for you to change your appearance and go deep undercover, but do not make the mistake that these children are not under an illusion. You do see them as children, not adults, remember that perspective and do not forget your role. They can serve you well right now as they perfect and live their roles. Aaron has had a difficult time in trying to keep that baby that he portrays from overcoming him completely, do not push it. Each one of them has strengths and weaknesses that can be exploited and used for your purposes, let us try to utilize that knowledge and remember why you agreed to this assignment for them and for yourself." The director looks strongly at this woman berating him and yet knows that what she is saying is accurate.

"You are correct and I am sorry Aaron, I must remember that each of you in actually acting the ages that you look like to me. In using your title, I was trying to assert my boss authority over you and remind you of whom I am instead of me remembering who I am to each of you young people and I am sorry Aaron."

He replies, "It is okay sir, no harm done."

"Call me grandpa."

"Okay, grandpa."

Grandma speaks up and says, "We are having a party this afternoon, to celebrate the arrival of our daughter and grandchildren. The party starts at 3:00, I want everyone well rested and looking like the sweet wonderful children I know you are. Aaron, I would suggest a nap right after lunch."

"Don't worry Aaron and Spencer always have naps after lunch."

The rest of the morning was a time of getting to know you between the children and grandparents. The kids told them about what they did over the summer, the games they played, the places they went to and the toys and stuff they bought. Spencer showed his Spunky to grandpa, who liked the frog magician. The children were teaching how to be grandparents to them and to show how they have been able to work on their roles and be the children that the illusion created for them.

At 11:30, the family sets down for a lunch of macaroni and cheese and sandwiches. After lunch, Spencer, Aaron, Emily, and Derek are put down for naps and the other children begin to prepare for the party by cleaning up and working to stay clean. After thirty minutes, Derek gets up and cleans up and begins to dress. The boys will be dressed in dark blue suits that are identical to each other, except that Aaron's will have snaps down the interior leg. The will wear a light blue button down shirt and a tie that is similar in style but different in color for each boy. The girls will be dressed in a royal blue dress with three ruffles all along the edge of the hem and a sash around their waist. There will be a ruffle around the neckline which sits just above the breast. The girls' hair is curled and styled into genie style ponytails and banana curls. Each child that was napping gets up and is dressed with Aaron waking last and dressed just before the start of the party. Each of the adults is also dressed in similar colored suits and dresses, although the women's dresses are less ruffled, they do match with their girls.

A photographer has been hired and pictures of the family are taken just before the arrival of guests. Pictures of the children with momma, with their grandparents and as just children are taken. Cameras and videos are fooled by the illusion devices only by the addition of a special lens that is attached to the camera; otherwise they show the actuality of the situation, except that the proportion is maintained as the illusion. After the pictures, the children are introduced to the guests and people begin to mingle around the large garden area. Along one side are tables of food and eating utensils, with servers standing there and mingling through the guests. There are seating arrangements spread around the garden.

The children are mingling around the area and Aaron goes over to the food table and looks at all the food spread around the table. His problem is that he can barely reach the top of the table, let alone get any of the food on it. But he is hungry. He pulls down on the skirt on the table to see if he can pull any food closer.

When a hand reaches out and stops him. He turns his head and looks at a familiar pair of eyes.


	24. Garden Party

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 24.

"I wouldn't pull that down, I worked hard making that food and we don't want it on the ground."

"Sean, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh my God, it is you Aaron? They told me that I would see you as a child, I found impossible to believe, but here you are. Not just a child, but a baby, I don't believe this. Here let me help you get something to eat, which obviously is why you're at the food table." Sean picks up his older brother and holds him in his arms. "What would you like to eat? Let us see, something not too hard or difficult for you to eat. You don't have a lot of teeth." He picked up a small appetizer and he puts it to Aaron's mouth; who keeps it closed and shakes his head no. "Not something you would like, okay." He looks again at the table. Aaron pulls his hair to get him to look at him. "Ouch, what did you do that for?"

"How did you get here and why are you here?"

"Okay, I got a call last April telling me that you would be in an undercover assignment and would not be able to contact me until it was over. Then three weeks ago I was contacted about if I wanted to see you. I said sure, I didn't know when the next time would be, so I decided to take advantage of the request to see you. They actually picked me up and brought me here, they said that they wanted me to work here for two weeks as the chef of the kitchen and during that time I would be able to see you. They explained that the assignment you were in caused you to look different than you normally would. That you would actually look like a child to me, I actually didn't believe it. But, here I am holding my big brother in my arms. Come on lets go over to a different table." Sean walks with Aaron in his arms over to a table with food that is a little lower than the others and has food that is more suitable for the tastes of children.

"Put me down." He tried to speak in that big brother authoritative that we are so familiar with, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Sean looked for a tidbit to feed to his brother. "Sean, put me down."

"Aaron, are you hungry or not?"

"It doesn't matter, put me down Sean."

"If you think that I am going to let my baby brother go hungry, think again."

"I am not your baby brother!"

"Well, you are my brother and you look like a baby right now, so that makes you my baby brother." Smiling indulgently at his brother, he picks up a small tidbit that he offers his brother, who stubbornly keeps his mouth shut, even though it smelled good and he really wanted it. But he wasn't going to let his younger brother feed him.

Momma in the meantime was watching this interaction between the brothers and finding it fascinating. She has always found the dynamics between siblings to be interesting, older siblings are usually the most dominant and do not usually appreciate it when their younger sibling stand up to them. But when that younger is now an adult, while the older is a very young child, how will that dynamic work for the relationship of the siblings that she sees before her. Will it survive or become stronger or will it disintegrate and become no more? The next two weeks will be interesting to watch for her children as she will have an important member of each of their lives coming here for each of our agents. A sibling, parent or friend, they are all here. She moves forward to meet Sean.

"Hello, I see you have met one of my children."

"One of your children?" says Sean. Aaron sees her and reaches out to go into her arms into which he fell.

"I am momma and in control of this assignment. You are here because I requested it. I did this to your brother. What do you think of my handiwork? He is adorable, isn't he?"

"Actually, yeah he is cute. How were able to do this? Wait; don't tell me, it is top secret." She nods her head. "I was trying to get him something to eat, but he doesn't want to take anything from me."

"Well, you did the cooking, so I am sure it is delicious. What would you suggest for him?" Sean once again picked up the morsel that he had tried to give Aaron before. "Aaron, are you hungry?" Aaron looks at her with uncertainty, because he is hungry, but he doesn't want to be fed by his brother. "Open your mouth Aaron." He looks at with some defiance and shook his head no. "Is your mouth sore, is that why you don't to eat anything? Will chewing be painful?" He shakes his head no. "Then what is the problem? I know you're hungry; you always are at this time of day.

"He's my younger brother and I don't want to be fed by him. You once said that you weren't going to humiliate or embarrass me or the team." Her face stiffens at that remark because she doesn't see that being cared for by someone who loves you is embarrassing or humiliating.

"He is your brother and I don't understand why you think it is humiliating to be fed by him?" He looks at her in disbelief but doesn't have an answer.

Sean says, "He feels that way because no one wants their younger sibling to have to take care of them. It is always the older sibling responsibility to take care of the younger, not the other way around." Momma hands Aaron back to Sean.

"Aaron, I want you to accept Sean feeding you right now. I'll be back later." She gives her little guy a kiss and walks back into the crowd around the garden. Aaron looks after her feeling slightly abandoned. He looks at Sean holding him and opens his mouth.

Elsewhere in the garden,

Derek and Spencer were walking together and trying not to get in peoples way, but feeling uncertain as where they are supposed to be doing. They discovered in one corner of the garden a play set designed for children and started to play on it, with a teeter totter, swings and a merry go round. But what Derek really enjoyed was the rope swing that seemed to go over a mud pit. He swung four times and made it each time and then dared Spencer to do it. Spencer didn't want to, he was afraid he would fall in the pit and get his clothes all dirty.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby."

"I'm not a baby; I just don't want to get my clothes dirty. Besides I can't hold on to the rope with just one hand."

"Yes, you can." Proceeds to attempt to go over the pit with just one hand on the rope and falls down into the mud.

"Ha Ha, I told you that you can't do it with one hand."

"Oh shut up, I hurt myself." Spencer jumped down from the swing and ran over to him.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My knee, I think I reinjured it."

"I'll go get somebody. You just stay here and I'll be back." He went running out to the crowd of party goers to find somebody he knew. He run between legs and around bodies but couldn't find anybody that he knew. All of sudden he bumped right into a large body; he looked up and saw grandpa.

"What are running around for Spencer? What's wrong?" Spencer is breathing hard and tried to speak, but he just couldn't get anything said that was logical. He pointed to where he thought the play set was. Grandpa picks him up. "Calm down, get your breath and tell me what the problem is."

"Derek, fall down, play set."

"Are you telling me that Derek fell down at the play ground?" Spencer nods his head yes.

"Did he hurt himself?" Another nod. Grandpa immediately starts walking to the playground. He gets his cell phone out and starts calling the first aid rescue station. When he gets to the playground, he places Spencer down and goes to where Derek is lying on the ground. He starts checking him out.

"Where does it hurt buddy?"

"My left knee, it really aches badly and I don't think I can stand on it." The rescue unit comes and starts to check out the boy. Grandpa calls momma and tells her what has happened. Within minutes, she is there.

"Derek, are you okay baby?" She goes to his head, since the EMT's were working on his knee and leg. "What happened, how did you get hurt?"

"I fell off the rope swing and fell on my knee."

An EMT states to momma, that they should take him to the hospital to have x-rays taken just to make sure that nothing is broken, although it appears that it is just a badly bruised joint. It is better to be safe and get the x-rays. Momma agrees and talks to Grandpa that she would be going with Derek and if she keep an eye on the children and keep her informed of things.

Spencer asks, "Can I go with you mommy?" She looks at grandpa.

He says, "Why don't you take him with you? It will be easier for us to keep track of the kids, if you at least one of the little ones with you."

"Okay, I'm not sure where everyone is at this time, but Aaron is at the food table, go get him and he'll need a change soon. Emily, I know went with Penelope, but I haven't seen them for awhile. JJ and David went off alone to do something, so you'll need to find them. If you have problems with finding them then find Penelope and tell her to use the tracer. She'll know what to do. I will call you later; make sure the kids get something to eat."

She and Spencer go with the EMT's and Derek to the hospital emergency room.


	25. Out of Control

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 25.

A few hours later, momma returns to the house with both boys. Derek has a knee stabilizer on, there was nothing broken, but the knee popped out and he will have to stay off of it for a day or two, Spencer was just happy that he was okay and was glad to be back. Both boys were starving and really wanted something to eat. When they entered the house, all they heard was someone screaming, No, I want mommy.

They enter the house and momma carries Derek upstairs with Spencer trailing behind her. Placing Derek into bed, she covers him up.

"Spencer, you stay here with Derek. I have to go downstairs and see what is happening with the baby. I will send some dinner up for you both and be back up later." Spencer sits on the floor to play with the toys that are in the room, while Derek takes a rest. Momma heads downstairs and goes into the living room; where she is confronted by the site of several people trying to get to Aaron who has climbed to the top of the book case and it seems to be higher than anybody can reach. They were setting up a ladder now to get to him. He kept screaming "NO, I want mommy, only mommy changes me."

"Aaron, what are you doing?" Everybody in the room turns around to look at her in the door, there seems to be a look of relief from every person in the room.

"Mommy!" He begins to look for a way to get down and doesn't seem to find a way that isn't scary looking. All of a sudden, hands grab him and pull him off of the shelf. He screams even louder as he is passed from one set of hands to another. Finally, he arrives on the floor and the moment he touches the floor, he runs to momma and grabs her legs. She allows him to grab on with all his might, but does not pick him up. Instead she looks up and sees Sean.

"Sean, would you go fix some food for the two boys upstairs, they haven't eaten anything since lunch and need something light and filling and fix a few bottles for Aaron, as well. Father, have the children been fed?"

"Yes, we did have dinner and then we decided to change Aaron's diaper and he went all commando on us?"

"I don't see the children, where are they? Penelope! David! JJ! Emily!" A thunder of footsteps came crashing into the living room from the sun room where they kids were.

David says, "Momma, they wouldn't let us stay and help get Aaron down and calmed. Is Derek okay?" David looks down at Aaron and attempts to pick him up, but Aaron didn't want to be picked up by anyone by momma, who doesn't seem to want to pick him up.

"Derek is fine, he is upstairs in bed and will have to stay there for a few days, let us try to keep from being too bored. Spencer is up there now and they are waiting for some dinner. Could you go and help Spencer with eating and then help him get ready for bed?"

"Sure, I am glad that you are back momma." The girls give momma hugs and go with David to check on their little brothers.

Momma now looks at the three adults in the room: grandpa, grandma and Bob.

Grandma says, "You know he was always spoiled, but it seems at this age, he is even worse."

Grandpa responds, "I wouldn't call him spoiled as much as willful."

"Spoiled! I am not sure that this assignment is such a good idea"

"Mother, please meet me upstairs in the boys room."

"Okay, I'll go check on my grandchildren." And she walks out the door.

Bob mentions that he had some business to attend to and leaves the room.

"Are you going to pick him up, he keeps looking at you like he will cry if you don't pick him up?" She pats Aarons head and looks down at him and smiles indulgently. He lifts his arms to her and she shakes her head no. He puts his arms down and starts to cry.

"Shhh and no more crying. Grandpa's going to pick you up." Aaron shakes his head no; momma nods her head yes with a very stern visage. Aaron bows his head and walks over to grandpa and lifts his arms to be picked up. Grandpa picks him up and the three people leave the room to go upstairs. They go into the boys' room and there is a cacophony of sounds like laughter and talking and giggling. Momma and grandpa go the changing table and grandpa places the baby on the table and proceeds to change his diaper. Aaron looks at momma while this is happening, not happy but also knowing he doesn't have a choice in the matter. He wants to cry and wail, but doesn't, he just stoically lies there and is changed by his boss, the director of the FBI. He doesn't think that he will ever be able to overcome the shame and humiliation that he feels at this moment.

After he is in a clean diaper and placed into a cool t-shirt, momma places him on the floor, where he runs to a corner to hide from everybody there. Penelope doesn't let that happen, she picks him up and brings him over to where the kids are playing. He doesn't want to play, so he just sits while everyone plays or tries to entice him into different things. But he just sits and sulks.

Finally, dinner arrives for the boys. Sean brings it up himself and places the trays on Derek's bed and on the floor for Spencer to easily eat. JJ cuts up Spencer's food and helps him to eat. Sean brings the bottles over to momma, who takes them from him.

"Sean, sit down in the rocking chair." In a confused state, he does sit; it is like no one can refuse this woman. She places the bottles on the table next to him and goes to pick up Aaron from the floor where he was sulking. She places Aaron in Sean's lap on the rocking chair, bends down and lifts a bottle to Aaron while looking at him in the eye. She is not smiling. The room is quiet as the battle of wills between momma and her baby became physically palpable. The man in Aaron fought the baby, he was angry that she would do this to him. He just wants to please her and yet he wants to make some choices for himself as to who does what to his body, but she is just trying to take it all away; all choices and all decisions from him. He subconsciously leaned back into Sean's arms and became comfortable. Sean began to rock and took the bottle in his right hand. He placed the nipple into Aaron's mouth, who looked at his big younger brother and started to drink the bottle. His eyes fill with tears as he has never felt more of a baby than at this moment.


	26. Jack and Henry

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 26.

The next morning, Aaron wakes up and looks around, he remembers the day before and although he was hungry and needed to be changed, he decides not to yell to wake the others. He sits in his crib and plays with his puppy until momma comes in or someone wakes up.

Momma wakes up and feels that there is something wrong, she doesn't hear anything. She gets up and goes to the boys' room, checks on the three on in their beds and then goes to the crib.

"Well, you seem a bit calmer than yesterday."

"I woke up in a strange place yesterday and you weren't there."

"Haven't you realized that I'll always be near you somewhere?"

"No, yesterday it didn't feel that way." She picks him up and changes his diaper. Taking the bottle out of the small refrigerator, she goes back to her room, where she sits in the rocking chair there. She proceeds to give Aaron his morning bottle. After he finishes his bottle, momma props him up to stand on her lap.

"I'm not happy with you right now Aaron. Your behavior yesterday concerns me. Today is supposed to be a special day for you and I am not sure that you can handle it. I know I encourage you to stay in your roles in as much as possible. But yesterday, you went overboard in being clingy and young. At this age, you have adults who will have authority over you and it won't just be me. Your grandparents and Uncle Bob have that authority, whether you like or not. They have the right to change you, feed you and anything that is necessary for your safety and care. By not allowing one of them to change you yesterday, you risk getting a rash on your bottom and it is just not a good a thing to wait."

"I wanted you. You said you would be back later and you never came back. They wouldn't tell me where you were and I wanted to know. I might have a role as a baby, but that doesn't mean that you keep me out of the loop. I don't need to be coddled or lied to or not told when something happens. I don't need that kind of protection. All they did was tell me that you weren't available and you are always available. They kept lying to me and wouldn't tell me where you were and I didn't appreciate it. If I went baby commando, it was because they didn't treat me like I could take the truth. If they told me that you had to take Derek to the hospital because he had injured himself. I would have understood why someone else needed to take care of me. But they lied and I don't deserve to be kept in the dark about my team or my family." Momma brushed his hair with her hand and finally understands his behavior from yesterday, but it doesn't excuse it.

"Aaron, I know that being a baby is hard on you, it is not been easy for you to deal with the feeling s of dependency, helplessness and fears that can come because everyone is so much bigger than you are. You are used to being tall and strong and capable of doing for yourself and others. It has been frustrating not to able to do that, you can't even get out of bed by yourself, let alone anything else. But, I need to see the adult man once in a while coming through and not just the baby. I was pleased this morning, when I found you just sitting in your crib waiting for me. That gives me hope that maybe you can go out today and behave yourself while out. I want you to think about whether you can or not and let me know. I need to talk to the other members of the family, but I would like you to stay here." She puts him down and leaves the room.

Downstairs she sees most of the family around the dining room table eating breakfast; Derek is confined to bed.

"I will be out all day with Aaron and JJ; I hope that the rest of the children will behave themselves for grandma and grandpa. Try to spend some time with Derek, he will probably get bored quickly, but I do want him to rest most of the day. Spencer, you ask for help when you need something. David, I expect you to be a big help in taking care of the little ones. Stay in the house or garden areas only. Try to do things as a family. The children and I will be gone until very late. I expect those of you staying to be in bed by then. I love you and JJ lets go." Momma leaves the room and JJ does get up to follow her.

"JJ, I want you to go to the girls' room and wait for me."

While momma was downstairs talking to the family; Aaron was snooping around her room. He climbed up the chair to her vanity/desk and sees her appointment book open to that week. He sees the under today's date is just two names, Henry and Jack. What does this mean? He hears momma coming back and crawls off the chair. She enters the room and sees her little man by the chair. She goes to the closet and takes out some clothes and a bag along with a single umbrella style stroller.

"Momma?"

"Yes, baby."

"I do want to go out with you today; I would like to see Jack." She turns around and looks at her little man.

"Are you sure that you will be able to handle yourself like an adult man? Jack needs to see his daddy not just someone who looks like him."

"I can handle myself."

"Then let us get you dressed." She puts him on the bed and removed his diaper and cleaned him up. Leaving him naked, she puts him on the floor and places a set of clothes on the bed. She leaves the room to go to see JJ about getting dressed to see her son Henry. When she returned to her room, she sees the man holding a pair of underwear in his hands.

"I don't want to wear these."

"It's those or something that is pulled up between your legs."

"I said I can handle myself."

"For four months, you have no control or likelihood of getting any control. Your muscles have weakened, they haven't atrophied, but they have weakened. Those will help keep your clothes dry if you are not able to have full control. It is only a precaution."

"I do not want to wear disposable underwear."

"Would you rather show that you may not have full control of yourself? Would you rather show wet pants in front of your son?" He looks at her with anguish in his eyes about this, but he sees her viewpoint and pulls on the disposable adult pull-up, he then puts on the docker pants and shirt. Momma goes to JJ and explains to her what the day will be and gives her an outfit to change into to see Henry.

Ten minutes later, the Doctor and her two adult 'children' leave to see the children of those adults. They arrive at an amusement park and head to the gateway where they see the people most important to them. Hayley stood with Jack and Will stood with Henry waiting for their missing parents. Jack sees Aaron and runs toward him.

"Dad." Reaching him the two males grab each other and Aaron swings Jack around and then gives him a great big hug. Aaron continues to walk toward the gate and says hello to Hayley, who responds in kind. JJ reaches the gate and picks up Henry and gives him the biggest hug, she smiles at Will and gives him a hug. The two families enter the park and start to see the sights and enjoy the children's antics at what they are seeing and for the next eight hours they enjoy the company of each other.

Twice, Jack had to go to the bathroom and both times Aaron took him and was able to go himself. He actually felt pleased that he was able to make it through the day with control over himself. It showed to him that he was still the agent that the four months of being a baby hasn't dimmed who he was. He was so glad to see his son that he didn't see the concern in Hayley's eyes during these times. It is as if she knew something was a little out of control, but couldn't put her finger on what it was.

The park closed at 5:30 and the young families had to part from each other. There were tears and hugs and kisses as they said goodbye to each other. With promises of videos and attempts to continue to communicate, they separate. Momma picks up her two agents and they head to a shopping mall to change back into their undercover roles. They enter the mall and head to a women's' bathroom of which Aaron does not want to enter, after all he is still looking like an adult male. Momma takes his hand and leads him in to the bathroom and once he entered the room, he changed and stepped out of the adult clothes, which fell off his now 19 month-old-body. Momma picks him and proceeds to diaper and dress her little man.

JJ's body changed and he dress she was wearing looked like a sack and she changed into the clothes that momma had brought for her. Momma took the adult clothes of the agents and packed them in the bag. The family of three left the bathroom, Aaron asked not to go in the stroller, so he walked out with them and they went to some shops and to the food court where they look for something to eat. Aaron sees something and immediately wants to hide, because he sees Hayley with Jack coming towards the food court as well.

Of all the malls in the area, they came to the same one. Aaron grabs momma's hand and tries to pull her away from the area; he does not want to confront his ex-wife or his son in the form of a baby. But momma continues to check out the food that the court has to offer. JJ hasn't noticed Hayley and Jack and goes to one of the shops. Aaron tries to pull on momma again; she looks down at him questioning what he wants and what he is trying to do.

"I want to go now."

"Aren't you hungry Aaron?"

"No, I want to go now." His voice raising and getting louder, momma looks at her little man wondering what was up with him and why he was so upset.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong? Why do want to leave before having something to eat? "

Another voice says, "It sounds like you're having a problem with the baby."

Momma looks up and says, "Yes, it seems he was hungry and now he no longer is, he just wants to leave. It doesn't make sense." She bends and picks him up and turns around to talk to the woman. It is Hayley. Aaron looks at her hoping she doesn't recognize him.

"He's a cute baby. How old is he?"

"He's nineteen-months and his sister is twelve." JJ comes up and stands beside her. "He's my youngest of seven."

"Seven! That's a lot of children, I barely have enough energy for just one, and this is Jack."

"Hello, this Is Aaron and JJ."

"Aaron, that's my dad's name too."

"Well, it's a good name."

"Would you like to join us after you get your food?"

"That would be great, thank you. Come on JJ, let us get some food."

Aaron hides his head in her shoulder and says, "I don't want to eat with them, please don't do this."

Momma ignores his whining about this and gets some food for them. They walk over to where Hayley and Jack are eating. JJ and momma sit down in chairs and momma puts Aaron into the stroller and gives him some French fries and pieces of hotdog to eat.

Momma and Hayley actually talk about children and the difficulties of being without an adult male in their lives. Momma tells her the story of the family and that once a month she tries to take each of them out to spend time alone.

"But, it is not just the two of you."

"That's true but we're visiting my parents and I didn't think they could handle all of the other six, so I brought the baby with JJ and me." Momma bends down and gets Aarons bottle out the bag and hands it to him. He takes it and looks at her with a look of irritation. And with that irritation, he throws it back at her. The bottle rolls away and Jack gets down from his chair and gets the bottle. He brings it back and hands it to Aaron. Father and son look at each other. Aaron takes the bottle from Jack.

Jack asks, "Can I feed him his bottle?" Both mothers look at each other. Momma says that it doesn't bother her and Hayley tells Jack to do so carefully and don't push it on him. Jack takes the bottle and puts the nipple in Aaron's mouth, who with internal frustration starts to drink the bottle that his son was holding. Jack was smiling and so proud to be considered big enough to feed the baby.

JJ speaks up with "I don't mind sharing momma with the baby. He's usually well-behaved and its fun sometimes to see his opinion of what momma and I do.

Momma says to Hayley, "On Saturday, we are having a small garden party at the house, why don't you bring Jack and meet the rest of the family."

"Why thank you, I'll think about it, but right now Jack and I need to head home. It is getting late and we do have a bit of a drive." Jack looks up from feeding Aaron and says, "I am not finished yet." Momma smiles at that, but looks at Aaron, who has actually fallen asleep while drinking from the bottle.

"Sweetheart, he has fallen asleep and won't be drinking anymore." Jack looks at Aaron and sees that momma is right. He agrees then to go home with his mother and he and Hayley leave.

Momma turns to JJ and says, "I think it is time we left at well."


	27. A Profiling Baby

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 27.

Saturday morning falls and the family wakes up and prepares to get ready for the party that afternoon. They put on dresses and suits and prepare for their guests. Derek is able to join the family and has had the knee brace taken off. Spencer is also able to do things well, since they had his cast taken off his arm and he so excited to be able to play with both arms. The party is more than just a time for enjoyment, because grandpa has some very important political people attending and will be having a meeting with them later. Many times the most important decisions are made at the least likely of places.

The children are running around and moving throughout the adults in the garden area. There are some senators, congress people, ambassadors and diplomats working among the other invited guests. Some of these guests are people that you wouldn't necessarily meet around the high political guests that are there.

One of them is Spencer Reid's father, a man who is not sure if he belongs there as he goes around watching his son. He was told that Spencer was undercover and that he would look like a four-year-old child, but the reality of it was even more amazing when he saw his young son playing. It was an unusual sight for when he was a young child; his father did try to get the boy to do some normal childhood things even though it was clear that he wasn't very athletic or normal in intellect. This was a boy who could feel more at ease doing things with adults than with children. His wife was a good woman, but had difficulty in staying focused on what is reality. For years, he felt bad that he didn't take Spencer with him when he left; he loved the boy immensely and was extremely proud of him. From a distance he kept his eye on his son and saw him become a fine young man. He is now seeing that boy playing and not being encouraged to be just smart and intellectual, but to be a boy, not a young man who had the weight of the world shoulders. His son was a boy who had to grow up too fast and didn't really get a chance to be a child. Mr. Reid did not show himself to his son, but just watched him be young.

He really enjoyed watching him play with another little boy about the same age as he is, they are currently playing tag with the other children. The littlest child is just running around, he is not playing tag, just running around the legs of the guests. That child tripped and lost his balance however and grabbed hold of the pants of one man, a man who does not like children and pushes the child away. The child loses even more balance and grabs hold even higher and the man gets mad and kicks the child away.

"Ow." The baby starts to cry from falling down and is grabbing at his leg. The adults standing around try to soothe the boy but he just screams louder when ever anybody came close to him. "MOMMY!!!" Momma comes running to the spot and sees her baby on the ground screaming and clutching his leg, she bends to pick him up. He struggles against her until she talks low to him and brings him to her breast. He knows that this is momma and he is safe now. He stops screaming but is still crying. She takes her baby into the house into the kitchen and started to check out her little man for any injuries. She notices a knot beginning to form on his leg.

"Sean, bring me an icepack please." Sean goes to the freezer and brings a pack over to her.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

"Something happened outside and he fell down and it looks like he got hit in the leg. There's a knot forming and I want to reduce it with the ice pack." He is still crying. Sean goes and gets some baby aspirin to help with the pain. He crushes it and dissolves into a bottle of juice which he puts into Aaron's mouth. Momma picks up her baby holds him while he drinks the medicine in the juice. He calms down and starts to feel safe and tired in her arms. He falls asleep and starts his nap. Sean looks down at his older baby brother and takes him from her arms.

"I'll take him upstairs to his crib."

"Thank you, be careful of his leg."

Momma heads outside to check on her other children. When she finds Spencer, she finds him playing on the swing set about to fall off because he is tired. The other little boy has already been taken by his mother to take a nap and now it is Spencer's turn. Momma sees Mr. Reid watching the boy and summons him over. Like the other people, he can't seem to resist it when she summons.

"Would you pick him up; he needs to take his nap now. How about helping me put him down? Have you talked to him?" He picked up Spencer.

"No, I have just been watching him play. It is so great to see him playing and happy. He was always so serious and to see him carefree in wonderful. I have you to thank for that and I do thank you. Also, thank you for inviting me here today."

"Let's get him down to his nap."

"Mommy!" is heard by the two adults. Momma turns around and sees her little angel girl, Emily running toward. "Is Aaron okay? I heard him crying earlier."

"Aaron makes sure that everyone hears him cry and yes he is okay, he fell and hurt his leg but he is okay and is now taking a nap. I see some eyes ready to close here, about taking a little rest and getting up later to play some more."

"Okay, I am tired." Momma, Mr. Reid with Spencer and Emily head into the house and go upstairs to put the young ones down for naps. After laying Emily down, momma goes into the boys room where Mr. Reid is still standing holding Spencer.

"He sleeps on the lowest bed." Mr. Reid puts Spencer onto the bed. Momma checks on Aaron in the crib.

After a while, there is heard a cry from upstairs on the baby monitor that is currently set in the kitchen. Sean goes upstairs and checks in the girls' room, Emily had already gone and so he went to the boys' room, where Spencer had already gone but the cry came from the boy in the crib. When Sean goes to the crib and sees his brother crying from the pain he still felt from the knot in his leg. Sean knew that Aaron needed momma and not him. He picked up his brother and went downstairs to find momma outside in the garden. He looks around and tries to find the woman and finally sees her across the way and walks toward her. He is intercepted by Grandpa.

"Let me take him and you go finish that great food that you make."

"Well, I was trying to take him to momma. I think he needs her, he needs to be changed and I don't think that he would like someone else doing it. Remember a few days ago?"

"I can change him and you need to get back to work."

"Yes sir." He hands Aaron over to the man.

"Aaron, how are you feeling boy?" Grandpa heads back into the house with him and goes to change him in the bathroom.

"No, only momma changes."

"That is not what I asked agent Hotchner." Aaron opened his eyes wide and stared at grandpa.

"I thought momma asked you not to call me that?"

"Are you capable of doing some profiling today?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"I am about to attend a meeting with some high officials and I want an assessment of their actions and words as well as to the paperwork we may be looking at. A baby who supposedly cannot read or understand what is being said might be useful. Are you up to doing the job my sweet baby grandson?" The director looks at him with interest and a spark of full understanding came into Aaron's eyes as he smiles at his grandpa and says, "I think I can do the job sir." Grandpa finishes changing Aaron and the two head into the library where the meeting begins to take place.

The meeting has about 14 people attending, there some politicians and directors of other agencies. They are discussing a situation about national security. When the director enters with Aaron in his arms, there are some questioning looks.

"My daughter and grandchildren are visiting, this is nineteen-month-old Aaron, he fell earlier and hurt himself, I'm just trying to give her a break from his clinginess. She has six others to deal with without him hanging on her the rest of the day. He won't be a problem." The adults begin to talk among each other about what the problem is. Aaron begins to walk among them and observes their movements and tells. His only problem is that he is hungry, but he doesn't want to go baby on the director. He just doesn't know how to tell him that he is hungry.

Momma is worried because she can't find the baby monitor and when she went to check on her baby; he wasn't there. She has begun to walk around and look for her missing baby. The locator that she has indicates that he is in the area, but she can't seem to find him among all the people. She has found some of the other children and has them looking for him as well. She is surprised that he is not letting her know where he is, she would assume he would be at the food table, since he is probably hungry, but she has checked over there three times. The locator does indicate he is in the house, but where she has not yet found. (The library is swept for bugs and has some wavelength blockers to prevent spying. It is dampening out the locator slightly.) If momma put the computer locator on, she would have a stronger signal and be able to pinpoint better, but she just has the pdf style on her right now. Going into the kitchen, she finally finds the baby monitor.

"Sean, did you hear when Aaron woke up?"

"Yes, I went up and got him and was bringing him to you, but grandpa intercepted me and said he would care for him and take him to you. Didn't he take him to you?"

"No, he didn't, but I know where he is. Thank you Sean." She fixes a tray of foods for Aaron as well as a sippy cup of juice with some more pain reliever in it and heads to the library.

At the library, there is a security guard at the door to prevent unwanted visitors into the room. She ignores the man, who grabs her arm. She gives him a withering look of try and stop me fool. She unlocks the door and enters the room. Everyone looks at her.

"Rebecca, what are doing here?"

"I am looking for my baby, who needs his afternoon snack."

"Mommy!" Aaron goes running over to her. She picks him up and walks over to her father and puts Aaron in his lap.

"I don't mind him being here with you, but he needs his snack." She places the tray in front of Aaron, who immediately begins to pick up the food and eat it. He had a look of thanks and gratefulness on his face, especially when he turned and gave grandpa a big wet dirty kiss. Rebecca kissed the head of her father and her son before leaving the room. Aaron finished up his snack and then drank his juice. The adults returned to their discussion. Aaron sat in Grandpa's lap as he looked around at all the people there.

A klaxon begins to blare, as cell phones rang and pdfs beeped. The people in the room began to answer their machines, when the people who were in the garden began to be herded into the house. It seems that a threat was called into the press that a bomb was in the area. It is unknown exactly where in the area, but with so many VIPs in the area, it was taken as a real threat and the area was now being filled in with the bomb squad and the National Guard to protect those in the house.

Momma is going around looking for her children. She already had two with her, Spencer and JJ, but was still looking for the others, she knows that Aaron is still with Grandpa in the library and she heads to the library. The security guard once again tries to prevent her from entering, after showing the badge that she does carry, he allows her in.

"Father, (The director turns to her.) I would like to watch the children, while I find the other children and my special guests. Please stay in here with our important guests."

"Why don't you stay and allow to me find the missing children and your guests? I would like you to be protected, as you know the library is the safest room in this house and I want you to stay in here."

"I cannot stay here until all of my children are safe."

"Yes, you can and that is an order from your father."

"Excuse me." The director hands Aaron into her arms and goes out the door. Momma looks at him incensed that he would speak to her like that. She walks toward the door, but Aaron grabs her tightly around the neck and Spencer grabs her around the hips to prevent her from following the director. She looks at her little ones and sits down in a chair. Spencer crawls into her lap to sit next to Aaron. He looks at Aaron to try and convince him to get off momma's lap, Aaron squints at him but doesn't try to monopolize momma's lap. JJ sits on the floor next to her. All of the people were concerned as they have not been given very much information. Periodically the door opens and more people are sent into the room. Eventually, momma sees some of her special guests and finally sees David, Derek, Emily and Penelope. All of whom come over and sit with her. Mr. Reid comes over and Spencer finally sees that his father is there. He looks at him in mild shock.

"Hello, Mr. Reid, please find a chair and pull up beside me."

"I don't know why they made sure that I was brought in here. From what I can see it seems to be a place of VIPs."

"Aren't you a very important person too sir, at least to somebody."

"No, I don't think so. The only person who might consider me important doesn't really know anything about me, but I am very proud of him."

"You should be. He's done good work." Spencer decides to give his father a treat and moved from momma's lap to sit on his. Both adults smiled at his action. Mr. Reid hugged and cuddled the boy. Emily moved into momma's lap. "Of course, I am still a little worried."

"Why is that?"

"I have a few more personal guests that need to be brought her, my 'father' does not want me to search for them, so I have to wait and I am not that patient of a person. I hate waiting to see the people I need to see. When I worry about someone and I can't find them, I can begin to get frantic. I want to see the people I need to see." The door opened again and more people came in but momma couldn't see who they were as she was sitting with two children on her lap. They began to mill about with those already in the room. Momma sees Sean and then Hayley with Jack and invites them over to sit with them. Sean takes a seat on the floor and Jack gets into Uncle Sean's lap.

"Hello, Hayley, I am glad you and Jack were able to come."

"I didn't know that Sean would be here"

"Yes, he is working for us this week."

Sean did have a bag with him. When he heard the klaxon, he thought he would help momma by going upstairs and getting a bag of diapers and some bottles of juice and milk for Aaron. He didn't know Jack was here, so he didn't bring in food for the children, just for Aaron. Momma grabbed the bag from him and looked within; she smiled gratefully at Sean for his consideration and takes out a bottle, which she gives to Aaron. It is important that our people remember their roles.

The door opens again and the director and grandma came in. The director went to talk with some of the VIPs while grandma came over to her little family with Uncle Bob, not far behind.

She says, "There has been confirmation of a bomb and they are currently working to defuse it but their finding it very difficult, it is extremely difficult. We are hoping there aren't others; they are evacuating some of the bigger buildings and higher political and scientific personnel."

"That's good, make sure that they get the institute and have it set up well."

"Where is your main device and reports?"

"Upstairs in my room, why do need to know?"

"You are being evacuated."

"Not without my family and guests."

"They don't plan on taking anyone else, only you."

"They can fall off the edge of the world before I give in to what they want. I am not that important."

"Your work can be and you do keep that close to the breast."

"I still have a few personal guests missing, find them and we'll talk again. David, will you and Penelope go to my room and get some stuff." She finds some paper and a pen and wrote a list of what she wants and exactly where to find it. After which she hands it to them. The two leave.

"Rebecca, you cannot be serious about not leaving if they come and get you."

"Erin, in the eight years that you have known me, when have I not been serious or stubborn about what I say."

"But this is your life and a very important scientific breakthrough that could make a big difference in how we catch certain criminals and even possibly in the political arena and spy. We cannot let it be destroyed or damaged."

"Look around you; your best experiment for it is surrounding you. They are equally important. You are the one who suggested this team in the first place; losing them could hurt the validity of the science. I need the results of their reports and them. I will not leave without them or my guests."

At that moment a large boom rocks the house and people scream.


	28. Vacation's Over

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 28.

The boom came from a small bomb that exploded in the park just three blocks away. There is uncertainty as to how many others are out there. But, the bomb squads and the active agents of all the agencies have gone into overdrive to find them. They have already evacuated the president, vice-president and Joint Chiefs of Staff and are attempting to evacuate the other high political officials in the area. They have begun to bring helicopters to the director's lawn to begin an evacuation of the VIPs. David and Penelope have brought down all the things that momma requested and Sean had gone to the kitchen, to pack up a bag of food for momma and the family. The other personal guests have been found and are now in the room; Derek sees his sister Sarah and Penelope actually sees her boyfriend Kevin, while JJ sees Will and Henry. Although, they are seen as children to our guests they are happy that they are there.

The director comes to stand in front of Rebecca and say, "It is time to go."

"Go where."

"Rebecca, please I want you out of here."

"I'm not leaving without my children and my guests. We had discussed before this occurred what I would do. My attitude hasn't changed."

"I know, that is why we will take everyone. If you would all follow me. Momma carries Aaron and holds Emily's hand while Mr. Reid follows carrying Spencer and holding a bag of stuff. Hayley comes with Jack, Sean, David, Kevin and Penelope came next, followed by Derek and Sarah, JJ with Will and Henry and Grandma Erin with Grandpa next to her. They arrive at the helicopter and begin to get in the machine. They have brought an extra large carrier and with the children on laps they were able to fit everyone into the machine. Momma made sure that everyone was in before she got into the machine with her notes and reports. Once inside, the machine takes off and leaves the area. It appears that way in many of the area lawns that are taking away the people from the area.

Another boom rocks the area when they have gotten less than 50 feet away, this was closer and rocked the machine back and forth; people screamed and hung on for life. Getting through the turbulence was a chore but the pilot got them through the air. They arrive at the airport to get on the plane which will evacuate from the D. C. area. The vacation is over and the family will be heading back to Illinois. The guests will be heading back to their homes as well, except for those that live in the D. C. area. They are being taken to another location until the area is once again safe to be entered.

There is a lot of speculation about the bombs and what is happening. It is considered a possible terrorist hit, but there has been no confirmation towards this. So far no group has taken credit for the bombings. Because of the quick thinking of the agencies and that our government has learned a little about evacuating people and for that reason; many people were saved and sent to safety. The preventive techniques of being able to halt bomb and the great bomb squads were able to do their jobs efficiently.

Back in Illinois, the family flew into O'Hare airport and stayed one night at a hotel before they would take the train home, they didn't have clothes but momma had David get the boys toys and special things that they would not do without as well as her reports and device. Momma had Penelope get the girls toys and dolls and this as the laptop computer. Momma knows that clothes are many times not as important as a good friend. Spencer was glad to see Spunky and Emily liked having her Emily with her.

Aaron was thinking less of being his role at his time and more of what he learned in the meeting and how he respond to the director that there were a few of the people who were not being fully honest and forthcoming in their remarks and statements. That the papers did not really tell the full story of what the people were saying. He really wants to talk to the director about it, but with all that has happened it has been an almost impossible task to get to him.

Sean still has time left from his leave from the restaurant, so he has decided to come to Illinois and spend the time with Aaron and the others. He was at the motel with them now but he had to get permission from momma to continue to go to their home. It was with some trepidation that he goes to her.

"Momma, ma'am, I would like to come to your home with you for a few days, before heading back to New York and my regular job. I've enjoyed spending time with Aaron and you and would like to spend more time with him; if that would be okay with you?"

"Have you talked to Aaron or the children about it?"

"No, I haven't, should I?"

"You need to get his approval for this, I want him to choose whether you can stay or not and in what role you would be. Why don't you talk to him?" Sean goes to find Aaron, who is playing in the corner with his puppy and Spencer with his frog. Sean sits on the floor with him.

"That's a cute puppy, where did you get him?"

"I created him when we to Navy Pier and the build-a-bear store. I named him Baloney, but usually I just call him puppy,"

"Well hello Baloney puppy, and who is this little guy?"

Spencer says, "This is Spunky, I made him at the same place."

"Sounds like you have had fun being children."

"Momma has made it an interesting experience."

"I wanted to ask if I could stay with you for a few more days before going back to New York. Momma said I should ask you if I could." Aaron looks at his younger brother and then at Spencer, who was looking at the boss man with a look of "it is up to you". Aaron thought about the last few days when he first saw his brother again. He remembered being fed morsels of delicious food and then later he was lying in his brother's arms drinking from a bottle and feeling more like a baby than he had ever felt. Did he really want to have Sean there to remind him of how much of a baby he feels right now? He looks into his brother's expectant and anxious eyes and knows that the answer is yes, He'd like to have his big younger brother around for a few more days.

"Tell momma we would love to have you visit for a few days, I am sure that she will come up with a good persona for you." Sean hugs his brother and then Spencer and gets up to let momma know that Aaron said he could stay.

"Momma, Aaron said I could stay, but he said that you would have to come up with a persona for me, what did he mean?"

"It means that we have to make you a part of the family, like a cousin or something like that."

"Like I could be an older cousin, okay that sounds good."

"I didn't necessarily mean an older cousin." He looks at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"I could make you younger and closer to being a child yourself, for your own enjoyment."

"You could do to me what you did to Aaron and the others."

"Not the entire ritual because it won't be long term for you, but I could do it on a short term basis; I guess it all depends on how much older you want to be from your brother."

"You're going to keep me older than Aaron, right?"

"How often does a younger sibling get to be older than their older sibling?" They both smile.

"What age would you make me?"

"What age would you want to be?"

"Let me think on that."

The next morning, the family heads home to Harvard from Chicago after buying a new outfit for each. But there seems to be another young person with them. Sean has decided to become a young teenager. He figured that age would be young enough to enjoy being a child but still old enough to take care of his baby "cousin". Although, he was disappointed a little when he realized that under the illusion device, he could see his brother as he normally looks, except dressed up as a baby. He really liked seeing Aaron as a baby. On the train to Harvard, the kids went upstairs to the second level of seats, Aaron crawled up the steps with them, and so this time he could enjoy the upper level of train travel. The older children were admonished to keep him safe and secure in his seat. He stuck out his tongue at momma while he climbed on the seat to look out the window. JJ sat on one side of him and Sean sat on the other side, between the two he was quite safe. Emily sat on the other side of Sean with Derek next to her. Spencer sat on the other side of JJ with Penelope next to him. David sat next to Derek and momma stayed on the lower level watching her young charges.

Getting home, they all seemed to be happy, it is nice to go on vacation, but there's no place like home. Momma put Aaron down for a nap and Spencer and Emily also took short rests while the older children took Sean on a tour of the town on their bikes. Sean was interested in learning of the rituals and schedule that momma has created for the family, with family dinner and then time together before getting ready for bed. Sean would be in the other bed of the bunk beds and for the first time Momma is having Aaron sleep upstairs in the boys' room. At bedtime, she went upstairs and made sure that Spencer had his pull-ups on and then changed Aaron into a sleeper and fed him his bottle in the rocking chair in the boys' room. The girls came in and the children sat around momma during this time, because she got out the book and read to them.

For several days, our agents seemed to have fun with their cousin and just enjoying the last days of summer vacation. Momma got the older children registered for school, Sean was really surprised at that. He didn't think that they would actually have to attend school. But it was explained that the best way to put themselves into the mix of the children of Harvard and getting to know them was to do what they do, attend school. Aaron was the only one not attending school; he and momma would once again go around and talk with the families of the abducted children. It has been strange that there have not been any further abductions over the summer. Penelope has been on the databases to see if there is something significant in that. Maybe the unsub has been arrested or killed or something. She has been doing a lot of hacking into the different databases, but so far no hits.

Momma took them shopping at the mall in Crystal Lake and McHenry for new school clothes, she even bought some new clothes for Cousin Sean. They got all their school supplies and clothes and on the first day of school, were ready to attend. JJ and David would be attending the Middle School in the 6th and 7th grades. Emily and Derek would be going to Jefferson Elementary School in the 1st and 3rd grades. Spencer would once again be in the preschool class at Washington School.


	29. Halloween

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 29.

The first month of school goes along and our young agents have come up with a good schedule of school, activities and home, but there seems to be no new leads in the case. No new abductions or leads to where the missing children may be. A little girl at the Jr. High keeps hitting David in the arm, she likes the man boy and like Spencer, he's not sure how to deal with it. She is only eleven and although, he might look like he is eleven, he knows that he is not. The girl is nice, but he's just not interested, but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. What a dilemma for our intrepid young good looking boys. Derek is just having fun with all the kids, he plays ball and is one of the more popular kids in the school. Emily is having her own difficulties with a little boy who keeps looking at her and has been bringing her flowers every day. How do you turn down the cute little eyes of a love sick boy or girl?

As our agents work through their dilemmas of first loves and homework, momma and Aaron are once again seeing the women and families of the missing children. The only day that they didn't go out was the day the Aaron once again experienced a tooth breaking through; the pain was as bad as he remembered and he hopes the case ends soon. He is tired of teething. Sean had decided to take another few weeks off and has stayed for a few more weeks and actually witnessed his big brother in pain from that. He literally saw his big strong seeming invincible brother break down and cry and whine. That's when he decided to head back to New York; he doesn't need to have all of his illusions about his big brother destroyed. He always thought of him as strong and invincible, what a revelation to actually see that he can break down. Sean leaves the next day.

After the teething episode, a breakthrough occurs. It is not a positive one however, since it was not one of our agents. During the last week of September, a child is abducted while walking home from school, ten-year-old Damien Rhodes was walking home from Jefferson and was last seen at the corner of McKinley and 3rd street. There were no surveillance cameras in the area, so no one saw what happened to the boy. Once again a state of uncertainty and fear grips the town, the abductor is back. Our agents get busy looking at the site and talking to the family of the boy, but there still is no clues about who this person. They have given a generalized profile of the perpetrator, based on precedent and best common denominator. But no specifics are available yet. For the next few weeks, a heightened state of vigilance was enacted. Parents picked up their children from school and parks were practically empty with parents trying to keep their children at home. But as many know, vigilance can only make it through so long before people get tired of it and slow it down. When another child is taken three weeks later, our agents begin to get frustrated in not being able to discover more about who this unsub is and are at a loss.

The week before Halloween there was talk about cancelling off trick or treating and festivities for the holiday. But the city council decided to let the festivities continue. Momma is preparing costumes for her children, although some are not looking forward to dressing up. Derek still thinks it is creepy Aaron does not want to be anything, except to finish up this assignment. He is tired of being a baby. Momma keeps joking with him about getting him an angel costume or something like that. His response is that he is not an angel. There was no disagreement by anybody from that remark. Momma really doesn't care what the kids want to wear; she already has a costume for them to wear. She has gotten one for their school parties and one for trick or treating. She decided to invite Sean to Illinois if he wanted to join them for trick or treating. Because of the wide age between Aaron and Sean, the brothers have never gone trick or treating together. I think it is time that they did. Sean agreed to come on the night before Halloween day. Momma gets him a costume. None of our kids know what momma has gotten them to wear. Momma will be taking the children out for trick or treating while Penelope will be dressed up and answering the door for the trick or treaters who came to the door.

During the week before Halloween, momma and Aaron would visit the families of the missing children and she dressed him up in a different costume every day. He hated it, on Monday; he was dressed as a pink care bear. On Tuesday, she put him in a skunk costume and Wednesday she made him a little superman. Thursday, she put him in a fisherman's outfit, with rod and reel. Friday, she was in a quandary on whether she should dress him as a little devil or little angel. This was the day that the children had their Halloween parties at school, Spencer was dressed as a little cowboy, Emily went as a drum majorette and Derek was momma's biker boy. David and JJ classes did not dress up but talked a great of the history of the holiday and learned of its origins. Momma decided on a compromise on her little guy, she created a costume that was both angel and devil. The halo was placed on a head with horns, the wings attached to the bodysuit with a forked tail. He became known as the devilish angel at the schools. Later that night was a Halloween party at the high school for the entire town and momma dressed up with her children to attend. She put them in similar style clothing. As a person who enjoys the medieval time period, she put all her children into queen dresses or knights and crusaders outfits, Aaron was in the outfit called the Heir to the throne, Spencer was a king crusader, Derek was a knight warrior, David was a valiant knight and our girls were queens, Emily was an Elizabethan and JJ was a Renaissance. Penelope dressed up as a blue maiden princess and momma went as a renaissance Queen. Sean had arrived that afternoon and was dressed up as Lancelot. Even Bob got into the act by being dressed by momma into a valiant knight. She enjoyed watching her children play at the party/dance. There were games, bobbing for apples, dancing and other things to play.

Although, knowing there are missing children and people are scared for their own children, the adults tried to make the night enjoyable for the children. The next day is actually Halloween and there will be trick or treating during the daytime hours. The town has created a curfew with the idea that it would keep the children safer. Parents made sure that their child or children were accompanied by an adult while going from house to house.

Momma went out with her children surrounding her; in fact many of the neighborhood children joined the family. The parents of the other children stayed and gave out candy while they knew their children were safe with momma. Momma gave each older child a younger child to be responsible for, while she watched all of them. Sean actually had responsibility for Aaron, David was given Spencer, JJ had Emily and Derek was put under the eye of a neighborhood child named Steven. There were about twenty children surrounding momma as they moved through the neighborhood and down the streets to the houses that looked open and ready to give to children. Sean learned what David had earlier in Chicago, that the boss man gets tired of walking very quickly. Spencer lasts a little longer, but he soon is very tired of walking as well and with four other children under four, there are many children now being held by their older counterparts. When momma sees this, she knows that it is time to head for home. It takes a while but after dropping off the other children to their parents, momma heads home her tired brood. She had to take Aaron from Sean's arms, remember he's currently a young teenager and his arms were getting too tired to hold a sleeping baby in them. Aaron fell asleep in Sean's arms when they were on their way home. Sean then went and helped David keep Spencer moving, who walked slower and slower each block they went. He started to whine on the last block that he couldn't move another step and at one point he sat on the sidewalk, Sean took him and put him on his back and began to carry him piggyback. When they got home, momma put Aaron in the crib downstairs and just laid Spencer on the bed, where he fell asleep immediately.

They brought all of the candy and stuff to the dining room table and momma would begin to go through and split it up into bins for each child. Some things she doesn't approve of for younger ages but are fine for older ages and yes momma takes control of the candy. She allows each child some pieces for now and then has them get ready for bed. She takes Spencer upstairs and dresses him for bed in a pull-up and pajamas before laying him in his bed. The other boys got ready for bed while momma went back downstairs and checked on her baby. Although, Aaron has been sleeping upstairs in the crib in the boys' room, she just kept him downstairs tonight. The girls went to bed after giving momma a big hug; momma loved this holiday.

But the idyllic life that she has with her children is about to change. She doesn't know it yet, but the case is going to become closer and her device isn't as infallible as she thinks.


	30. A Missing Agent

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 30.

The next week has been difficult for our agents who continue to attend school and are trying to find those missing children and solve this case and go home. Aaron especially is so tired of having no control over his own life. Although, momma and he are getting along fine, he is tired of taking naps, wearing diapers and drinking bottles. Sometimes he wonders if he will ever be able to do anything for himself. He can't drive, he has difficulty climbing up stairs, he can't get out of his bed by himself and there is always someone around. He has no privacy, people like to pat his head or his behind and he always seems to be hungry or gets tired easily. He tries to read the reports and the files throughout the day, but discovers that he gets tired easier and quicker than he used to. He doesn't like doing this anymore.

Spencer, however, has been enjoying his time as a four-year-old and last week when momma celebrated his birthday and took him and the children to Chuck E Cheese in Crystal Lake for a party. He had fun playing games and eating the great food that momma bought. They celebrated his birthday well. He really enjoyed celebrating as a child with a bunch of other children. He is learning how to socialize and loves going to school. This experience has been great for our little genius. He has been working on a geographic profile of where the children are being taken and if there is a location that has been off-limits for our unsub. He has not yet seen anything in the pattern but he is looking outside the box, as many have been trying to teach him to do. The experience that he has been having in the school room has actually helped him to understand what outside the box means. He is trying to create a geographic profile using tools outside of the box. He almost has it done and is close to a breakthrough to where the children may be.

Emily is not thrilled about school but is doing okay. She has been talking and meeting many of the children. Many of the kids she goes to class with have older siblings that have been taken and several have gotten scared that they will be next. Emily does her best to reassure them and helps them to remember not to go with someone they don't know. She is good at talking with the other children and does her best in that aspect. She has been looking at what if anything makes the unsub chose one child over another. She has not found anything particular, but does have a few leads.

Derek is our expert on obsessions and has been looking at what makes out unsub tick. What would make a person want to take children? He continues to think on this subject, there are so many reasons, but he looks at the children and the ages that are being taken to discover what the reasoning may be. Some are very young, while others are prepubescent. He continues to think on this.

David and JJ are attending the middle school. David has found the returning to school after forty years to be a big challenge. So much of what is being taught today, he learned at a later age, the methods are different and he is actually struggling sometimes in getting his homework done. He is learning certain things he doesn't ever remember learning. He is trying to just maintain the big brother caring of the other agents and making sure that they are doing well and being a good listener to the others to bounce ideas off of.

JJ is finding seventh grade as hard as the first time, the cliques between the groups, and the difficulties of making friends with people who have known each other for years. It is not easy, but she is a good communicator and can liaise well. She is working at keeping communications open.

Penelope is going crazy trying to get a handle on the unsub. She has gone through so many different databases and ids that she is not sure where to look anymore, what is missing? That is what she keeps asking herself, what is the missing piece?

Emily and Derek spend their days at school and then wait for JJ and David to pick them up and they walk home from school with some of the other kids from the neighborhood. One day, Emily and Derek are waiting just inside the door and he tells her that he has to go the bathroom.

"Don't leave the area, I will be right back. Let David and JJ know where I am when they get here."

"I am not going anywhere; stop treating like I can't think."

"I am just talking to my baby sister." She sticks his tongue out at him and he walks down the hall to the boys' room."

About five minutes later, David and JJ arrive.

"Where's Derek?"

"He had to go to the bathroom. He's been gone about five minutes."

"I'll go check on him." David goes to the bathroom and finds it empty. He goes back to the girls and sees Derek still not back. "Is there another bathroom, than the one down here? He wasn't in it."

"No, that is the only one on this floor for use by kids. He wouldn't go to another one."

"He wasn't there." David goes into the office. "Excuse me, but my brother seems to be missing. Have you seen him? My sister said he went to the bathroom, but he hasn't come back." The office worker looks at the boy and goes to talk to the principal and repeats what he said. Missing children right now is a big deal. The principal comes out and talks with David about if he knows if Derek would leave to go home by himself. "No, this is what we do every day, momma won't let us go anywhere alone and Derek is only eight. He does know better than to leave the school by himself."

"We've called your mother and will be doing a complete search of the school. We will find your brother. Don't worry."

David, JJ and Emily are sitting on chairs in the office when momma comes in with Aaron and Spencer. She goes over to where they are.

"Tell me what has happened."

"JJ and I arrived to pick up Derek and Emily and she tells us that Derek went to the bathroom about five minutes earlier. I went to check the bathroom and he wasn't there. I figured I might have just missed him and came back to the girls, but he wasn't here. That's when I went to the officials. They said they would search the building. Do you think he's been taken?" Momma and David look at each other in the eye with great concern.

"Mrs. Anderson, thank you for coming in. I am so sorry that this has happened. We have searched the entire school and the school yard and there is no trace of Derek. We have called in the police, they should be here soon."

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind if I call in my brother, Bob Carlyle, he is with the FBI and there are looking into the missing children case. I would like him and his team here."

"Of course, the more help the better."

"Thank you." She gets out her cell phone and calls the agency. "Bob, Derek is missing from school. The plan has possibly worked. The police have been called; you just need to meet them here. I am going to take the other children home. Keep me informed of what you find here." She hangs up. To the principal, "I am going home with my children, please inform the law officials of where we are for when they need to talk to me or the children."

"Ok."

"Children, go and get into the car." She is looking at five incredulous faces; they can't believe that she would just be this calm about Derek missing. Aaron notices her hands wringing and forming fists and he gets up and encourages his big brothers and sisters to go to the car. He then reaches up to her to pick him up and she smiles wanly at him and lifts him. It seems he knows that holding her baby will calm her down enough to not lose it and hit something. Our profiler has learned a lot about mommas' tells and when she gets upset or angry. He knows what to do to calm her down. The boss man is right now the one making the decisions. He might not be able to drive the car, but he can get the people into it.

Momma travels home on autopilot and gets there safely. She brings Aaron and the children into the house.

"Penelope!!!" She comes running in.

"Derek is missing. Find him."

She goes running to the computer room.


	31. Not the Playpen

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 31.

Momma goes and fixes the afternoon snack for the children as she is keeping to her normal schedule. When she has them around the dining room table, she goes to the computer room and checks on what Penelope has found.

"Well, have you found his tracer yet?"

"I think so."

"What do mean you think so? The tracer was designed to be found no matter what the material or anything. There isn't anything that I can think of that can interfere with it."

"Exactly, that is what is so hinky. I have gone through the past two hours; remember you have the system record the tracers through your machine, so I can see what he has been doing. It looks like he was at school and he and Emily got to this location together and then he left her there and went here and that's where it goes hinky. It is like something is jamming it or blocking the signal. It is damn frustrating."

"That doesn't make sense. There should be nothing that can block the signal."

"I know that's what you've told me about the tracer and the devices, but something is."

"Get me Ross."

"Getting Ross." Ross comes up on the video screen.

"Derek is missing and the tracer isn't coming through. Find out why. It appears to be being blocked or jammed. Locate the problem, work with Penelope and find my boy." Momma turns and sees five sets of eyes looking at her. She walks past them and goes into the kitchen where she begins to get out bowls, pots and pans. It seems she is going to bake something. When momma wants to think or calm down, she likes to go to the kitchen and cook and bake. She needs to figure out why the tracer isn't working. What could be preventing it from the doing its job? She suddenly feels some small hands on her leg, looking down she sees Aaron looking at her worriedly.

"What is it baby?"

"What's happened? I thought that you could find us if something went wrong."

"It seems that there is a problem with Derek's tracer. Ross and Penelope are working on it and I've got to think about the components. I really can't focus on you right now sweetheart. Go find some place quiet to play and stay out of the way."

"Momma, I deserve better than that. I know I look and sometimes act like a baby. But I am not a baby; give me something to do that I can help you with."

"If you want to help, stay out of the way. I really don't want you in the kitchen right now. There are dangerous things in here that I don't want you around."

"Momma, I can help." Exasperated, momma picks him and takes him to the living room where she had set up a play pen earlier. She put him in there; all the while he is protesting and trying to wriggle out of her arms. "No, momma, please don't put me in there. Please No." She puts him in there and walks away. He screams in frustration and beats on the bars and then starts to throw everything in there over the bars.

David walked by and got hit by a toy, "Aaron, stop throwing things around. We are all worried."

"Get me out of here David."

"No, momma wants you in there and that's where you'll stay." Aaron screams again. "Aaron, stop. We are all worried about Derek. That is why I feel guilty for not getting to the school sooner. JJ and I got a little delayed because I had to talk to another kid before we left school. If I hadn't done that, I might have seen the unsub take Derek. It is my fault that he got snatched."

JJ responds, "It is not, look we got there as soon as we could. Your talking to Mike did not delay us. If we really felt that we had to be there, we would have run to the school; but neither of us felt anything was amiss. No one is at fault. This is why we are children right now; so that one of us would get snatched. It was Derek. We just go on now and hope that that tracer can be fixed and we can locate him and hopefully the rest of the children. Aaron, stop screaming. There is nothing that you can do right now, so shut up." Aaron looks at her with surprise that she would say that to him. She goes over to him and bends down to look at him through the bars of the play pen. "If you continue to act this way, I will suggest to momma that you need a time-out and another good long nap. Did you sleep well during your nap this afternoon? Because you don't act like someone who got a long enough nap. You are not two years old yet, stop acting like we need to think about the so-called terrible twos phase. Finish your temper tantrum and calm down, right now you are where you need to be. Observe, we are going to be getting visitors soon and we need your keen eyes keeping an eye on them." David had been putting the toys back into the play pen and then went to the kitchen to get a bottle for Aaron.

During this altercation with Aaron, Spencer and Emily just sat on the couch and watched. It's not always easy watching when the boss man gets angry and has a tantrum, but it is like a watching a car crash happening. You just can't look away.

Meanwhile, Ross and Penelope are checking out the problem of why they lost the tracer and if they can reconnect with it. Ross is thinking that it might be a dampening of it by another device that is using a different modulation. Since he knows that the prototype is being used in the area and the reason he can't locate it could be that it is at a different modulation than the device momma has; which means that unless you know the modulation, you can only see the illusion of the devices and anything under that illusion will only be seen as the illusion. But if have the correct modulation you can see the non-illusion. If the unsub was the person with the prototype, then why would he be taking children. What is the purpose of taking children? Would he be able to know that Derek is not really a child? Is so, then Derek is in big trouble. Could he have a device that could take out the tracer modulation? Ross mentions this to Penelope, who looks at this as an interesting question and begins to look at that type of modulation changes in momma's machine, within the computer systems.

Momma had finished several pans of cookies and brought some to Penelope with a coffee. She put some on the table for the kids with milk. Aaron had a bottle of milk and she brought him some warm cookies. He looks at her somewhat calmer than before; she smiles and pats his head before heading back to the computer room. "Is there any news."

"We think that it might be a modulation dampener. We are trying to remodulate the devices through the machine; we might be able to find the tracer then."

"Good, keep it up and keep me informed. Your fellow agents should be here soon to discuss the case more with you. Be able to give them some information."

Momma looked around to find where her children are. She knows the baby is in the play pen, but where are the others? Spencer and Emily had put on their jackets and were out on the porch playing with the toys, while JJ and David were doing their homework. Momma took some cookies and milk to her little ones out on the porch. The FBI local office began to drive up and Bob got out of the SUV and came into the house. He says hi to Spencer and Emily playing before going with the other agents into the house. Our child agents run into the house to listen what will be talked about. The agents took over the dining room table with files and laptop computers. Bob went to talk with Penelope and got the news about the problem with the tracers and the possible modulation solution.

He then went to the play pen, lifted Aaron out and carried him to the dining room table. He sat with Aaron in his lap and began to discuss the case with the agents around the table, having the files and information in front of him. Aaron just sat there drinking his bottle, listening to the agents and reading the information in front of him. He was grateful to Bob for this opportunity to learn and possibly use his talents. Momma smiled from the kitchen door as each of her 'children' was sitting with an agent in this communication powwow at the dining room table.


	32. The Unsub

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 32.

"Eureka!" Penelope yells. Momma comes into the computer room; followed by half of the people in the dining room.

"What is it? What did you discover?"

"I have found where they took my ebony god."

"What?"

"I was able to change the modulation on the device and see Derek's tracer when he was taken. The tracer shows that he was at the bathroom area and then taken out the back door of the school and taken to this area just outside the town. Then it disappears again. But I don't think it's the modulation this time."

Ross chimes in, "We think that he went into a building that is not there. I think we found the prototype of the illusion device and he was taken under the illusion of the device. That is something we can't seem to break through as you never considered that idea occurring of one illusion being under another illusion."

Momma smiles with an interested idea, "That is a fascinating idea, check into whether it would erase one from the other so that the illusion under the illusion is no longer being used and the person under the illusion is no longer hidden. I don't like the implications of that for my agent child. Figure it out and look into the simulations for it. I will have our agents here check out the location where you lost his signal. Good job to both of you." She gives Penelope a kiss on the head and turns to head back to discuss this with the agents. Bob has already started delegating those to go. Our child agents really want to go but have already been told no by Bob. He will keep them up to date but will not bring them to the area. Momma disagrees that none of them should go. "Bob, at least one of the children needs to go."

"I'm not bringing any of them."

"What if the building is under an illusion? You would not be able to see it, let alone enter it. The children are under an illusion, they might be able to see it, you need at least one of them with you to see it if they can." He looks at her, thinking and agreeing with her assessment. He has learned that in the past many months, this woman usually has good ideas, which can pan out.

"Okay, I will take one of them." Then s a plethora of me's was being said. He points to one of the older ones and a vest is brought to be put on the child agent. The agents leave the house for an area outside of town.

When they arrive to the area that Penelope had indicated, nothing was there. There was no building, no parking lot, no anything. Not even to our child agent, could anything be seen. The agents begin a search of the area and when they get to the area, they seem to be blocked by something. There is something there they just cannot see it. They begin a perimeter assessment and try to find where the door or opening might be. They bring in heat sensors; check out satellite imaging, anything to see in that spot.

This process would continue for more than ten days, because they can't penetrate it. Penelope and Ross try to change the modulation of our sensors and tracers and so far nothing is penetrating this seemingly empty space. There is consideration of blowing part of it up, however if the children are in the area hidden, then blowing it could hurt or kill them. That is not something desired by our people.

Meanwhile, inside the building in question, the unsub and his accomplice look out the cameras at the agents looking at the building. Behind them is the generator attached to the prototype creating the illusion. He looks at her and smiles, "We have 45. We need another 5 before the end of the year, in order to make the contract and get our 25 million dollars." They kiss and laugh.

The children are milling around a large area below the couple. There are sleeping bags and small tables spread throughout the area. In this area is Derek. He is surrounded by many children and has been talking to them. He doesn't know how long he has been there but knows that it been a quite a few days. They have fed them and had them sleep at times. He has looked all around and could not find any door or windows or any way of leaving the room. There was a bathroom with four stalls along one side that was used by all the children. Along another wall stood a few refrigerators and a few sinks that were at child height.

In another area, there are a group of children playing cards and games, a few are running around. The older children try to keep the younger ones in control and with many are quite capable of doing so. Some have been there a long time, they don't really know how long. Nobody is crying or sad. Tears and homesickness is not a thing of the past but not something that kids dwell on.

The accomplice says to the unsub, "where are we going to get the other five children? They keep getting more suspicious of people, making it difficult for us to get the remainder children."

"I am thinking of using one family. We already have one of them and there are five others, although one of them is a baby. But the client didn't say no babies."

"I don't want any baby. I don't want to change diapers or feed them or anything about them. No babies. The client said children under thirteen and I don't want babies."

"That's why we didn't get any babies. But for the last child, does it matter? We won't have it but for a day or two. You can take care of a baby for that long and if we take all of the family, they can take of the brat."

"Do you think you can get all of the children?"

"Sweetheart, with this little device I can get anybody because I can look like anybody. I got that last child because I turned myself into looking like his brother. Was he surprised when he discovered that I wasn't his big brother?" The two once again laugh and kiss each other passionately.


	33. Christmas Shopping

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 33.

Momma has for the past 11 days been running the gamut between frustrated, angry, irritated, worried and overprotective. She has gone through her notes and her machines countless times in order to discover where she made a mistake in the tracer programming. She doesn't allow the children to go outside the house at all; not even to go to school. She has talked to the principals of the schools and has informed them of her decision and will not change her mind, no matter that they have pleaded and talked to her until they seemed to be blue in the face. Spencer, especially is not happy about not going to school, he was enjoying himself and loved the atmosphere that it offered him. At the house, with all the agents and the seriousness of figuring out how to get into that unseen building, the atmosphere is very charged. In fact, no one in the house even realized that Thanksgiving was only two days away.

JJ had not forgotten about Thanksgiving, she was so hoping she could spend the day with Henry and Will. She goes to see momma about her being able to do this. Momma looks at her incredulously.

"You want to leave for the day to spend it where?"

"I want to spend it with my son, I understand that Derek is still missing and I want to find him as well as anyone else. But right now, I can't do anything, so I would like to spend that day with my son. You are the only person who can make that happen."

"Will you return Friday morning after dinner and time spent with Henry?"

"Yes."

"Where do you want to see them?"

"Will was taking Henry to a small town in Louisiana to see some of cousins. That is where I want to go."

"Would you accept someone going with you?"

"Well, yes, if I must."

"Good, call Will and tell him to meet you in Shreveport." Momma then goes and sets up a way for JJ and a guest to get to Shreveport and then to go with Will. She then speaks to Emily about going with JJ to Louisiana. Since momma knows that she will either spend it here with the family or alone if there was no family, she thinks it would be good if the two girls spend the day together and come back together. "Emily, I want the two of you back early the next morning. We don't want the neighbors or anyone else to get suspicious about why you are not here."

Momma wondered if she could get any of the others to spend time with members of their family. Aaron probably would, but Hayley needs more than one day to prepare. Maybe she can set up a day around Christmas, if they are still here. Spencer wouldn't be able to get in to see his mother at this late date and she was not sure if he would want to see his father. David doesn't really spend holidays with family and neither does Penelope. Maybe she can set up a thanksgiving meal here and she smiles at that thought.

Two days later, early morning, JJ and Emily leave by jet to Louisiana. Momma begins a turkey with oyster stuffing, green bean casserole, sweet potato casserole, green salad and mashed potatoes with gravy. There will be a full house with some of the local agents also staying in town.

While momma is in the kitchen cooking, her 'children' are in and out of the kitchen helping when they can. She has had them mixing, slicing and pouring into dishes and bowls. The only one that she doesn't give any job to do is Aaron, he just sits on a chair in the kitchen talking to her. Since they firmly believe that the prototype of machine is now in that location, he really wants to know more about the person who took it.

"Aaron, I have already told Bob and the local agents and the name of the person is in the files."

"I know I've read the name and Penelope researched him, he was killed in an auto accident before the first child was even abducted. Do you know anyone that he knew?"

"What I know about him I gave to you and the other agent's months ago."

"The man is an enigma, he never married, and had no children and his parents are dead."

"Did you ever find out where he grew up? I know it was in this area. I just don't know where."

"I'll have Penelope check it out, maybe that might lead us somewhere." He jumped off the chair and went to the computer room where Penelope was on the computer and talked to her about finding more about the guy. Who he was and where he lived in his life. Momma was just finishing up and had Bob get the turkey out of the oven, while she began to make the biscuits and last minute foods. She put others to work setting the table and then had Bob slice the turkey and had the food taken to the dining room table. While she put the others to work, she took her little man and changed his pants and put him in his high chair. Her other little man was sitting in his seat when everyone else got to their seats and they gave grace over the food and ate till they had very little food left on the table.

After this holiday, the team got more into finding their missing agent and the children. Penelope discovered that the man who had taken the prototype had a brother, but she can't seem to find anything on him. It's as if he doesn't exist after age eighteen and he left high school. He has no driver's license, no tax returns, no jobs, no rents; nothing seems to be found with his name or picture on him. He is like a ghost. Out agents have found people like him before and they will find him. But only through their pugnacity are they found and they will find this one.

But momma, she is not part of that group, she is maintaining her role and caring for children, just as the mothers and fathers of the other missing children have to continue for the sake of the ones they still have at home. It is important that momma continue the charade to the rest of the world and still have her children as just that.

That is why she is preparing the house for Christmas, She has gone to the Wal-Mart in town and got a lot of decorations and they got a tree. She decides to take them to the Algonquin Commons Shopping Mall to see Santa. Aaron hates the idea. Spencer is so excited that he doesn't know what he wants to ask Santa for. Emily is excited to see Santa too. As a child, she lived in so many different areas of the world; that she never sat on Santa's lap. David and JJ felt they were too old to be excited about seeing Santa.

Aaron hated going shopping with momma because she always put him in the cart seat or the stroller and he never got to choose anything. The other children got to walk beside her but it just made him feel like an appendage of momma and not his own man. On the Saturday they go to the mall to see Santa, he notices she is not bringing the stroller and that excites him until they get there and sees that she is going to rent one instead. They go to store after store and eventually get hungry and go to the food court for lunch. After lunch, momma asks David, JJ and Penelope to take the bags and boxes they do have out to the car while momma and the little ones stand in line to see Santa. Spencer is so excited that he can't seem to keep still, but momma just smiles indulgently and loves to see him like that. Emily is excited too but she is trying to keep her decorum. Aaron doesn't want to see him and just sits in the stroller sulking. The line is very long and the others get back before they get to see him. Momma has David take Spencer to the bathroom; she's worried that all the excitement will cause an accident. The boys hurry so that Spencer doesn't miss Santa. They get back when there is just three people ahead of them.

When it gets to their turn, Spencer gets on his lap and starts talking about statistics about whether he can really travel to all those people all over the world. Santa could barely get a word in to ask the boy what he wanted for Christmas. Momma is taking a picture of course, which she does with Emily as well. She then puts Aaron in his lap and the 'baby' looks at him and pulls his beard, which is the picture that momma took. It's a good thing it was actually a real beard. Momma asks if he wouldn't mind having David and JJ too, they complained a bit, but sat on his lap as well in order to please momma. Even Penelope sat on his lap. Momma thanked Santa and gave him a big tip.

Our little family continued to shop, there was a store called _One Step Ahead _that momma wanted to check out. It's a store for babies and toddlers. Momma is looking for something in particular for her little man. When she gets the area that sells them, she looks at different styles and asks Aaron would he like to use. He lifts his very tired eyes to what she was showing him and opened them up. It seems that momma wants him to pick out a potty chair. She thinks it is time to start toilet training her baby boy. He gives her one of his rare big smiles and looks at the chairs and chooses one that he thinks he could use okay. Momma buys it and her little guy falls asleep in the stroller while they continue to shop. After many hours, they finally feel all shopped out, with more drooping heads and feet going slower and slower. Momma takes the stroller back and Aaron walks with momma and the family to the bathroom, where she proceeds to change him and has all of young ones use the toilet before they head home.

The other Christmas that she has set up for her children is that on the 27th, the family will go visit grandma and grandpa for a few days. Momma has set it up for Aaron to see Jack and JJ to see Henry, Penelope will get to visit with Kevin as well. In the meantime, momma is fixing the house and baking a lot. She has also set up a potty time schedule for Aaron, in order to help him retrain his weakened muscles. He is so thrilled about this and happy that finally he might not be so much of a baby. But being a baby just might be what is needed the most right now.


	34. Kidnapping

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 34.

It is one week before Christmas and momma's getting ready for Christmas. The agents are still trying to figure out how to get into the empty space. Penelope finds something. The space is on the same land that the house the person who stole the prototype inherited from his parents from. Either he had the demolished the house, of which there is no evidence or the house is still there.

Aaron tells her to check out the tax records and building codes of the house that should be there. What did it look like? Do they have a blue print somewhere that could give them a likely of where the doors and windows might be? Penelope gets right on it.

Meanwhile, our unsub has been watching the house of our agents in order to figure how to get in and take the children. Momma seems to not want to let them go too far without her. She is being a really overprotective mother. He figures the best way in for him would be to infiltrate as one of the FBI agents that come at all times of the day. He decides to imitate Agent Michael Gage, who just left five minutes ago. Changing himself into an illusion of the agent, he enters the house in order to view the layout of the house. His deadline in only two weeks away and he has to get five more children. When he enters he notices the large front porch which in currently devoid of children as it is not heated, so when the children play on it right now they must wear coats. He goes into the main part of the house and sees the dining room table with the school age children doing schoolwork, even though they are not attending school momma keeps them on that schedule and is actually making the assignments for them. To the left there is a living room with a medium size Christmas tree and a play pen in the corner and a few pieces of furniture including a rocking chair. There are three doors that lead off the living room, one to momma's bedroom, one to a computer room and one to the stairwell to the second floor. Back in the dining room, there are two doors that lead off, one to the bathroom and the other to the kitchen. Momma is busy doing laundry on the back porch and has some Christmas goodies in the oven. Penelope is in the computer room and Spencer is sitting in a chair beside room. The only person he doesn't see is the baby. He glances into momma's room and sees him taking a nap. He wanted to go upstairs and see what the layout there is, but with everyone downstairs there didn't seem to be any reason to do so. But he sees what he wants and leaves for the day. He is beginning to form a plan in his mind.

Although, we know that our agents can see each other as their real selves, our unsub in on a different modulation and so our agents only see the illusion as he only sees their illusion. But the illusions will pop soon, as Penelope finds the specs for the building that should be on that site. Later, that night after dinner, our agents talk with Bob about a plan to enter the building, if the door is where the specs indicate and there have been no modifications to them, they should be able to find, mildly blow the door and enter the building.

Bob begins to create a swat task force to attack the building on Monday the 21st. Our agents have petitioned him to attend the task force has a way of helping the children out by giving them a proportional person to follow. Bob turns them down. He still many times only sees them as children. Even though there are many days when momma ages them to do certain things; including make videos for their children, maintain their gun ratings by having a shooting range set up in the basement and other FBI certifications and absolutes. However, Bob still says no. The case becomes moot when the Saturday before our unsub strikes our family.

The morning begins as usual when momma gets up and starts breakfast and a load of laundry. The unsub has decided to come this morning for the children. He has noticed that Uncle Bob comes and goes the most often and at all times of the day or night, so he comes that morning as Uncle Bob. When he enters the house, he sees momma in the kitchen and goes to her.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning Bob, are you here for breakfast?"

"What are we having today?"

"French Toast, potatoes and Sausage with juice."

"I am staying."

"Great, how about going up and waking the children? Just bring Aaron down, however, don't change him, I will take care of that down here. Tell the children that they have 15 minutes to be ready and down stairs."

"No problem, I'll see you soon with the little one."

"Thanks Bob."

He can't believe that actually got permission to go upstairs and get the children. This just might be easier than he thought as walking upstairs. When he gets to the top, he opens the first door and sees Penelope; he decides to leave her alone. The second door is the bathroom, so he walks past the door. The next door he goes to is the little girls room on the left, he goes into the room and gently nudges both girls and tells them to get up and meet momma in the boys room. They wake up and hear him, but go to the bathroom first and dress before they head to the boys room. It is not unusual for them to see the boys before heading downstairs. 'Bob' goes to the boys' room next and he sees the boys in the bunk beds and the baby in the crib. He walks to Spencer's bed and he nudges the boy awake and then nudges David to get up, the boys get out of bed sleepy-eyed. He then walks to the crib and looks down at the baby who is still sleeping, but does not nudge him awake. He turns to the boys and tells them to dress warmly for the day. He looks back toward the baby and smiles evilly. A few minutes later, he turns again and sees four children looking at him. He takes the revolver from his pocket and puts it toward the baby's head.

"You will walk with me downstairs, grab your coats and walk outside with me to a car that is sitting out front or I shoot the baby. He turns off the safely and cocks the gun, which wakes Aaron up. He opens his eyes and finds him looking down the barrel of a gun, he whimpers but the adult in him knows that crying or screaming might startle the gun holder and cause him to shoot. He looks to the right of the gun and notices a strange man standing next to the crib, his eyes go wide and he whimpers some more. Who is this man and what does he want?

"Who are you? asks Aaron to the unsub, "David, who is this man?"

David answers, "What are you talking about Aaron, that's Uncle Bob?"

Aaron turns his face to look out the crib bars and finds David's face and he says, "That's not Uncle Bob. I have never seen him before in my life. I know what Bob looks like and that's not him." What we are now learning is because of Aaron's brain chemistry as a baby, he sees the world a little differently. Everything he sees is always what it is; he cannot be fooled by an illusion, no matter what the modulation is on the device. He sees the unsub as himself, not as an illusion. Momma will find this interesting and will want to do research on this aspect of the device. What is the age when it changes and why does it change? Spencer sees the unsub as Uncle Bob; he is fooled by the device into seeing the illusion.

The man looks at the baby in wonder, how come he can see me? He also thinks that it may be due to the brain chemistry of a baby and finds the idea weird, but he didn't create the illusion device, he just knows how to use it. He doesn't know how the device works. He points to David and tells him to change the baby, which David comes and picks Aaron up and takes him to the changing table to clean him up. Aaron looks at David and with a sigh of resignation; he closes his eyes while David changes his messy diaper. He then proceeds to put some clothes on him. The unsub tells JJ to fix a diaper bag for the baby and they also took the bottles that were in the small refrigerator. The man follows the children with JJ carrying Aaron. The man continues to point the gun at the baby's head.

The group walks downstairs and goes to the porch where the children put their coats on. After putting his own coat on, David then starts to put a snowsuit on Aaron. The unsub says, "No. The baby goes without a coat."

David exclaims, "He can't go out without a coat on, it is cold out there. He's just a baby and needs to be kept warm."

"No coat, move toward the door and outside to the car."

All of the kids are complaining that Aaron needed a coat. The man points the gun at the baby's head and starts to squeeze. The children run to the door and out to the car. They will not allow this man to shoot Aaron. The man picks up the baby and carries him outside.

In the meantime, momma has gotten the food almost ready, but is curious why she hasn't heard any of the children come in yet and certainly hasn't heard the baby. She goes to the door heading to the second floor and calls up, "Come on down now for breakfast." She doesn't hear anything and begins to get worried. She returns to the kitchen and turns off the stove. She then heads upstairs and arriving there, checks Penelope's room and sees her still in bed. Going in, she nudges her awake and asks if she had seen Bob. Penelope says that she hasn't seen him. Momma gets more worried and walks down the hall to the girls room, finds it empty and going across the hall, she sees another empty room. Penelope walks into the room behind her and asks, "Where is everybody?" The women hear a car start and rush to the window to see 'Bob' taking off with the all the children in the car. Penelope runs downstairs and goes to the computer room to check the tracers on the devices the agents are wearing. Momma just stood at the window and sees her children being taken away and screams, "NO!"


	35. Where are my Children

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 35.

When 'Bob' and the kids arrive at the site, the kids see nothing but Aaron sees a warehouse style building attached to a family home façade. David is carrying Aaron and although he doesn't see where he is going, he is obeying the Unsub as to where to walk. He is told to stop, Aaron whispers to drop his mitten. The man takes the baby and puts the gun to his head. He opens an invisible door and the children enter into the dark foreboding tunnel that opens up. The walk about fifteen steps and get to a door which opens onto a catwalk that goes all around a deep pit in which there are little bodies spread out everywhere, mostly in sleeping bags, some awake walking around, some at the tables eating cereal or at the TV area. The children look around and see a circular stairway going down and the catwalk goes all around to a lighted office across the way.

Aaron looks down and sees many children and one FBI agent milling around the area, he decides to let the baby in him let his agent know that they are there. He screams and begins to cry while in the unsub's arms, he wiggles and struggles against him. The man puts his gun to the baby's head and says. "Shut up you little brat."

JJ reaches up and takes Aaron saying, "He's not a brat. He is just a hungry baby. He hasn't had his morning bottle yet." She jiggles the boss man in her arms while David takes the bottle out of the diaper bag and puts it in Aaron's mouth. He starts to drink hungrily.

Spencer and Emily also speak up, "I am hungry too."

The man growls and says to the children, "Walk down the steps and fix yourselves a bowl of cereal and get some juice. The two little children run down the steps, while the older ones stay put. JJ is holding Aaron with his bottle and David is not leaving either of them to this man. "You two also need to go downstairs" as he pulls Aaron from her arms. Aaron cries out from the pain in his arm of being pulled from her arms, he has the bottle in his other hand. The man settled Aaron into his arms and motions with the gun to the others to go downstairs, they look at Aaron, who sends a facial message to them to head downstairs. David leaves the diaper bag and follows JJ downstairs where they reunite with the others. The family members look up at the man holding the boss man, who walks around the cat walk carrying the baby and his diaper bag to the lighted office on the other side of the building.

Once he gets there, he places the baby into a playpen that he had purchased a few days earlier. (We know how much our boss man loves playpens.) He scuttles to the furthest corner and looks around at the man and then at the room with its refrigerator and large desk and a table with two chairs. There is a small range and microwave and near him is a door leading to a room that he cannot see into. There is order and control in this room. He then sees her sitting in a loveseat on the other wall. She looks at him with disdain and disgust, she doesn't like babies. He sucks his bottle and looks at her curiously. When the bottle is finished, he looks at the empty bottle and wishes there was more, he is still hungry. Usually he gets the bottle and then gets some solid food from momma. He looks again at the woman and scrunches his face to scream and cry. How soon can he really irritate this woman? She smiles disdainly.

"Go ahead and cry baby, I ain't giving you nothing." The man had left after putting Aaron in the playpen. When he comes back, it is to a screaming, crying baby and his woman just ignoring him. He looks at her and says, "Couldn't you at least give another bottle?"

"I don't do babies." He looks at her with disgust and goes to the diaper bag and takes out another bottle which he gives to Aaron; who grabs it and puts in his mouth. He thinks this man is not a psychopath, he cares for the children and it doesn't appear that any had been injured or abused from what he had seen. This does not make sense. The woman doesn't appear to be cruel to the children, just doesn't like babies. What is this scheme all about? Why did they take the children? He looks around and tries to determine where the generator for the device might be and then why he could see the house but nobody else could.

In the pit, the agents reunite and talk with Derek, who has let them know what he has learned while he has been in the pit. He has talked with the other kids and nobody has been abused or hurt in any way. They are fed regularly, sleep well and allowed to take baths and showers. They read, watch TV and play games. It's just that they are separated from their families. He doesn't know why they are there and no one else seems to know that as well. The agents then hear Hotch scream and cry upstairs and go to the stairway to run up to see him. They are stopped by a chain gate across at the top of the stair. Yelling out to Aaron, they get no answer, just the continually crying baby. After a while, the crying stops but they ask each other, "Why?", as they look up at the lighted office.

**Meanwhile back at the house**

Momma watches as the car takes away her children, screaming no and with a despairing heart; she turns to follow Penelope downstairs. Penelope has already started to look for the tracers of the agents. It seems that he has taken them to the site that they believe the other children are. In the meantime, the real Bob arrives and momma attacks him.

"Where are my children? What did you do to them?" He looks at her with complete surprise.

"What do mean? I didn't take the children anywhere. I just arrived." She looks at him with disbelief.

"You did not just arrive. You came and said hello to me in the kitchen and I told you to go wake up the children and bring Aaron down to me for breakfast."

"That wasn't me."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I saw you and I talked to you. It was no ghost or anything. It was you."

"No, it wasn't. Calm down Rebecca and let's think this through clearly. Okay? You say that I arrived when?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

"It could not have been me. I was at McDonalds buying coffee. You don't make coffee so I bought some before I came. Here is the receipt with the time on it." He hands her a McDonald's receipt which does have the time on it. She looks at the receipt and furls her brow in consternation because she knows what she saw, doesn't she? Watching her, he is confused about her reactions. "Okay, now tell me what has happened?" She looks up at him.

"Someone who looked just like you arrived just walked in and I was in the kitchen starting breakfast. None of the children were up yet, even Aaron hadn't called for me. I invited him for breakfast, he said sounds good and I asked him to go upstairs and get the children. I said to be down in fifteen minutes, so I wasn't worried for that time period. I thought they were safe with you." She begins to sob and wrings her hands, trying not to create a fist with them. Bob takes the woman in his arms and tries to calm her down.

"I told you to disassociate yourself from them. You didn't listen, did you?" She looks at him in disbelief at the fact that he would bring that up now when her children are missing.

"Disassociate myself, yes, you told me to do that and I told you not to worry about that. I expected one child to be taken, not all of them."

"I understand your anger and frustration right now, but it is not going to get them back. If we assume it's the unsub, then obviously he has the other illusion device and made himself look like me. That actually could explain how he got the children. If he can make himself look like anybody, then he…"

"Then he could make himself look like somebody the child knew and since he's a male, it would have to be a male. I never thought of that; I was able to change Derek's looks to make look more similar to the other children. I never considered that he would be changing his appearance in that way. For he would have to change each time he took a child to someone different. That takes a lot of research to know who these people are. He's been watching the people here for a long time and we don't know his actual face then. Because he could be anybody."

Penelope then speaks up, "But we know who he actually is, the brother of the guy who stole your device. Hotch had me look for the address and the blueprints of the house, so we now know where the door of the building is. The guy who stole your device left everything to his brother, including that and if he learned how to use it. Then he is our unsub."

"I'm calling in the swat team and agents. We will get those children back, all fifty of them."

"Only forty-four are actually children. The other six are my agents," says momma. "Bob, don't ever tell me to disassociate again, I know what my agent children are. But I do my best to remain in my role of being an overprotective mommy." She heads upstairs to get a bag of clothes and things for her children.

**Back at the Site**

The man has started to collect the children and had them pack up all of the sleeping bags and bottles of water were stacked together, he had them put on their coats and jackets if they have one. Then had them each take a sleeping bag and a bottle of water and walk upstairs. He has them stand on the catwalk next to the wall. Our agents are following his orders along with the children but are worried about Aaron. They finally see him in the office, he looked okay at least. He has not yet noticed them on the catwalk.

The man comes in to the office and picks up Aaron and puts him in the other room and closes the door. He folds the play pen and picks up the diaper bag with the pen and goes out to the catwalk. He walks outside with the items. He tells the woman to begin to bring the children out, beginning with the four year olds. The children are led out and encouraged to get into a school bus. There is a seat for each child.

Meanwhile Aaron is in the other room walking around and seeing what is in there. He sees a double bed in the center of the room and there is a dresser and a small closet along one wall. Along the other side is a wall of buttons, switches and monitors. It appears to be using a lot of energy and is keeping track of it. The agent looks around and begins to read and notice the output and input of the machine. He notices about four feet from the ground, a fair way over his head, there is a switch that says off. He is curious as to what it will turn off. Looking around he tries to find something that he can stand on and sees an ottoman which he pulls and pushes over to the area and climbs up on. He is now able to touch the switch. He flips it to the other side and is disappointed when it seems nothing has changed. He jumps off the ottoman and goes over to the small desk in the corner and climbs on the chair there. He starts to look at what is there and notices a map that appears to have a path mapped out. There is a note as well, he sees an address and finding a blank piece of paper and pen, he writes it down. He hears a noise coming from the other room and jumps down. He sticks the paper he wrote on in the trash can next to the desk and runs to the door. The man enters the room.

"Well little one, it is time to go." He picks the baby up and takes him to the other room where he changes his diaper. Man and child leave the room and go toward the bus outside.


	36. I am not a Baby

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 36.

At the house, momma was getting ready to go get her children. Bob and the swat team were ready to head out and leave within minutes. Arriving at the site, they find it interesting to notice that they can actually see the building, it was no longer hidden. Rushing up to the door, momma following behind and seeing the mitten on the ground in front of the door, she picks it up and sees that it is David's. Fighting the tears she enters the building and rushes through to the catwalk, she sees a large open area empty. Looking across the room she sees the lighted office and runs around the catwalk to the office. She enters and looks around, sees a dirty diaper in the garbage can by the stove. She walks around and goes into the other room and sees the generator wall. She goes and reads some of the readouts and looks at the components, recognizing parts of the prototype which have been incorporated into the machine. Here is the machine that caused the illusion over the building and she sees the switch has been turned off. She looks around to see if anything else can tell her what her baby left. He is smart and would have left her a clue if he could. She heads to the desk and sits at the chair, the top is clear, the drawers were empty, and the garbage can had a few things, like food package and paper. She empties it on the desk and looks at each article in there. She finds a sheet of paper with just an address on it. She smiles when she sees it because she knows her baby's handwriting. Throwing the rest away, she goes and calls Bob. In the Pit, he looks up at her surrounded by more than twenty agents searching and then cataloguing everything they find. He rushes up to the office.

"Aaron left us a note." She handed the paper over to him. "Get it to Penelope right away and have her search the locators in the devices. I have checked my portable and they are more than five miles away already. Have a vehicle ready for me to go to that address."

"You are not going to this address. You need to let the agency do its job and find these children and agents."

"I keep wondering why this person took the children and what the plans are. The desk is empty and I haven't found anything else yet." She begins to go off-topic as she thinks of her children. "You know Bob; this has been an interesting experiment for me and the BAU unit. Spencer has opened himself and seen that his intelligence isn't all that he has to offer. He is beginning to truly grow up. Emily is healing, did you know that she has so little faith in people and she doesn't like men emotionally, not sexually. She has been let down by them, I hope this experience helps understand herself. Derek understands more of himself; going back to a time before the abuse in his life. He had enjoyed not having responsibility and just enjoying life. JJ just works to life; she will be a very good mother to Henry because that is how she views the world. David is still an enigma, a responsible rogue. Penelope has had a time of being the most responsible; I hope she has enjoyed it. Aaron." She stops talking and muses about the man that she has spent more time with than any other man that she has ever known. How does she describe what she sees in him and about him? How does she describe the experience for him? Was it positive? She is not so sure. They have spent the past eight months in each other's company practically 24 hours a day, 7 days a week and yet how does she really see him, a man or a baby? She has been most personal with him in taking care of his every need and want.

"Did you know that I started to toilet train Aaron?"

"I saw the potty chair in the bathroom. Do you really think it is necessary? I mean when he does grown older again, won't he still be trained?"

"That was my hope and expectation. In August when he visited Jack, I had him wear protection because I wasn't sure if four months of no control could have made a difference in his strength and ability to control himself. He didn't disappoint because he had control."

"That's great news but Rebecca we really don't have time to discuss this."

"Why not?"

"We need to go…"

"No we don't really, not just yet. Let your agents continue to look and see if there is more information to find. Penelope will know what to do, whether we tell her or not. She will look for the locators. As for the address, we'll leave for there soon. Bob, I am worried about his abilities and I don't know why. I never expected to have to toilet train him. Do you know why I decided to?"

"No."

"As you know, I wanted to keep your agents in top condition; we created a shooting range in the basement so they could be able to practice their shooting abilities. When I changed them into their older selves to do it, I didn't bother changing what they wore at the time. You see the device will enlarge whatever they are wearing at the time of aging. I once did it to Aaron while he was just in a sleeper and a diaper. Visualize it Bob, a grown 6 foot 2 inch man in a yellow sleeper with bunnies on it and a diaper underneath, shooting at a target. Yes, it was a cute picture but not a very respectful or dignified one. I never did that again. After that, I had him naked before I aged him and had him wear protective underwear under a pair of Dockers or jeans and a t-shirt. After he finished his practice, he would come upstairs and go to the bathroom and we would change him back into my baby. His underwear would always be dry. You said I should disassociate myself more from them, that I was too close to them as a mommy. But, every week I would see them as adults, at least for a small time. One Sunday, after church we actually went to Waukegan to a dinner theatre. The girls wore less childish dresses that day and the boys were just in nice suits, even Aaron. When I aged them, they looked so good. That was a meal that everyone got to choose whatever adult meal they wanted. I was the only one who didn't have an alcoholic drink that night."

"Do you ever drink alcohol?"

"No, I used to, but uh, I became too fond on my brandy and beer."

"How long?"

"Nineteen years now, but that doesn't mean that I don't want a beer or snifter of brandy once in a while. But if I have one, I'll have another. There's no stopping at just one and more than that, I would lose control. I don't like to lose control. But my children enjoyed their night as adults that weekend. The reason I decided to toilet train Aaron was the weekend after Derek was taken. Aaron went down to practice his shooting, still the best at that. But when he came up, he refused to come out of the bathroom and even locked the door, something that he hadn't done before. It worried me. So I went the back way to the bathroom."

"Back way?"

"There is another door to the basement, which I used and came up to the bathroom where he was. You have to realize that the door to the basement is through the first floor bathroom. He did not have the basement door locked. When I came in the bathroom, he was just sitting on the toilet with his head in his hands bent so low, he hadn't taken off his clothes yet. I saw what looked to be a broken man and I didn't understand why. I looked at his weapons report and it was beautiful. I actually bent down and looked lifted his head to look him in the eye. He had been crying and was so despondent."

Flashback

"_Hello baby, what is it? Come on let's use the toilet and change your clothes."_

"_I don't have to use the toilet."_

"_Well, that's okay. But David wants to come in and head down to do his practice and he can't do it if you're still in here. So let's get these clothes off so we can back to your role."_

"_My role? You mean being your baby."_

"_That is your current role."_

"_Well, you don't have to make me small for me to be your baby."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I came up to use the toilet and discovered that I didn't need to use it. Without knowing it happened my body already emptied its bladder." She realizes the problem._

"_Well then we need to clean you up. It is not a problem."_

"_Not a problem? I am a grown man who should not be emptying my bladder while wearing my clothes. I am not a baby."_

"_For seven months you have not been in control most of the time, your muscles have weakened that's all. It is correctable."_

"_I shouldn't have to be corrected." Tears are flowing down his cheeks as feels more and more out of control of his body and emotions. She puts her hand on his cheek and wipes them away._

"_Stop crying and show the man that you are to the world, your body will be normal when this is over. I promise I will not let you return without control." He looked at her and stood for her to help him to remove his clothes._

End of Flashback

"That's when I decided that he needed to be toilet trained. For the past few weeks, he has been doing very well, but this incident might just take away all of his good work."

"That is possible but then you just go back and start over again."

"When this started Spencer had a problem with wetting the bed, he didn't want to tell me about it because he thought he was going to wind in diapers like Aaron. But we agreed to nightly pull-ups and yes he does still wear them at night, but it's less often that he wakes up wet. He still does once in a while, but that usually happens if he saw a bad movie or drank too much or had a bad dream. As an adult I don't think he would have a problem. I am just not sure that Aaron will survive this without some type of emotional scar."

"Trust in him and let's go find our child agents." She gets up and the two leave to head back to the house to talk to Penelope about what she has found and to give her the address they found.


	37. On the Bus

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 37.

On the bus heading out of town to a completely unknown location, our little family has been able to get seats together except for Aaron, the unsub has kept him separate from the other children. They are worried about the boss man but their concern is for the innocent children on this bus. They look out the window but do not know the area and so see nothing with which to familiarize themselves with. The woman has told all the children that they were not to talk, although there were many who were whimpering or sobbing. Some were chilled because they did not have heavy enough coats to keep out the cold. The driver turned up the heat as much as possible. Aaron was sitting on the man's lap in the front seat. He has tried to get down but the man would not let him loose. He wanted to talk to his team and so he kept trying to squirm his way off the lap. The man keeps tightening his grip and finally loses his temper with the baby. He turns him on his stomach over his lap and gives a mild smack on his diapered bottom.

"You sit still." Aaron was shocked that the man did that, it didn't hurt as much as he felt humiliated by it. He squirmed even more and started to whimper because he couldn't do what he wanted to do. He decided to distract the man and bit his hand. The man swore and put the baby on the seat next him, who scuttled off the seat and went under the seat and crawled until he found some familiar boots. He reached up and pulled on the pants leg. Spencer looked down and saw his boss looking up at him. Spencer slid off the seat and crawled under the seat next to him.

Spencer hugs and then asks, "How are you doing? We have been worried."

"I am fine, how are things with you? Is Derek okay? How about the missing children, are they okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is okay. According to Derek, there has been no abuse or hurting of the children. They have been well fed and kept clean. They had toys and games to play with. We just haven't really figured why they were taken."

"We're being sold to a pedophile and child slavery ring."

"You really think that."

"That's where we are being transferred to now. He had a time limit and had to have a certain number of children, that's why he grabbed us. We became the final number of children needed and we were not as difficult to get as it would have been trying to get some alone in the paranoid atmosphere of the town."

"I'm sure momma is going ballistic."

"Yeah, all her being overprotective has failed her and shows that it doesn't how well you try to protect your children, if someone wants them they will find a way." A face appears under the seat to look at the two children. Aaron shrank back thinking it was the man. It wasn't. It was JJ.

"What are you two doing down there? It's filthy and you shouldn't be there. Spencer get back on your seat before he finds out that you're not in your seat and Hotch, where did you come from? I thought you were in the front seat with that man."

"I was but I wanted to see and find out the information about the team from you and make sure Derek was good."

"Derek is healthy and good and you need to come out from under there." She reaches for him and he allows himself to be taken out of the area. She looked up front and then picked him up and put him on the seat between her and Emily. She took off her scarf and wrapped it around him. Remember the man did not allow him to have his snow suit on, all he had on was a t-shirt and jeans over his diaper with socks and shoes and he was actually cold, not freezing but cold. David handed his hat over to her to put on the boss man.

"Thanks everybody. I was cold.'

"You wouldn't be if he had allowed us to put your snowsuit on."

"I am kind of glad about that. I don't like that snowsuit. Why couldn't I have just a regular coat like everyone else? That snowsuit makes me feel so much like a baby."

"You are a baby."

"I am not." He scowls are her and curls up to get warmer. The movement of the bus does to him what it has done for several of the children, he drifts off to sleep.

After several hours, there begins to be whining happening by the children on the bus. Some need to go to the bathroom, some are hungry or thirsty and some just scared of where they are going and are tired of sitting in the same seat. The man and woman look at each other with slight irritation. But because they do not want smells and whines abounding. They have the driver stop at a McDonalds. They took the children off the bus in small groups to go to the bathroom and then get food and play on the playground.

When it finally comes to our little family to get off, JJ carried Aaron with her.

The man sees the baby in her arms and says, "So he found you in the back. Keep him quiet and you can keep him with you. He hands the diaper bag over to David, who took it and then took Aaron from her and took Spencer's hand to take to the bathroom, Derek followed them. JJ and Emily went to the girls with a group of other girls. In the boys' bathroom, David took Aaron to the changing table to clean him up. Spencer waited his turn to go into a stall; there were many boys in the room jostling each other. Derek took the empty bottles out of the diaper bag and began to clean them out and then filled them with water. He kept one empty, however. David said that hopefully he can get the man to buy some juice for Aaron that they can put in that bottle.

"I don't need to always drink from the bottle, Dave."

"I know that Aaron, but right now it is just easier for us if you did. So stop complaining."

"Momma has been working on toilet training me Dave."

"I know."

"Can you put me on the toilet, to see if I would use it?" The two 'men' look at each other in the eye and Dave takes Aaron into a stall and places him on the toilet, holding him on the seemingly large seat. They are both smiling when Aaron does business in the toilet. Dave cleans him afterward and then puts a fresh diaper on him. He notices that there are only two clean diapers left and makes a mental note to tell the man.

After our boys have finished their business in the bathroom, they go to the counter to order some food. The man has set it up that the children can order anything they want and he would pay at the end of all the orders. Dave gets a big kid meal for him and Derek, a happy meal for Spencer, and a toddler meal for Aaron. He also got a small size cup of orange juice in addition to the milk with the meal. They look around to find the girls and go over to them. JJ had already brought the high chair over for Aaron. At the table, they eat. Aaron drinks his milk at the table, but David puts the orange juice into a bottle for later. There was a little left in the bottom of the cup and he gave half of that to Spencer and half to Emily. Sometimes it seems that our agents also forget that they are not really children and act very big sibling protective to each other. After eating, they all go to the play yard and with the other children begin to play. David does take the time to talk to the man and tells him that there are only two diapers left and they won't last too long. The man takes that into thought and tells the boy not to worry about it.

After about an hour of playing, the children are herded back onto the bus. Many of them curl up and fall asleep in the seats, while others just sit and try to sleep sitting up. After a good meal, the children are tired and it is beginning to get dark. Out little family is sitting on two seats with three of them on each seat. They decide to put Aaron between David and Spencer on one seat and Emily is seated between Derek and JJ on the other seat. They work to keep each other warm and the little ones fall asleep quickly. David and JJ stay awake and watch over the children, theirs and those around them. Some of them are quite cold because they don't have warm coats. David gave his coat to another little child. He says that he is okay with just his sweater. He did multilayer his clothes that morning. Has it just been since the morning that the left the house with this man? The two discuss the events of the day and then they worry about how momma and Penelope are taking this. They firmly believe that momma will find them before anything truly bad happens. They trust in her device and in the locator that will be used to find them. They've just got to hang on and be strong until it happens.

The sky was very black over head when the bus finally stops at a large house, the children are herded off; they need to each bring their sleeping bags and are brought to a room with many doors to other rooms. Groups of children are separated from each other and placed into rooms. There are different ages in each group of about 8-10 children. Our children are placed in one room with three other children ages 7, 9 and 10. Two are girls and one is another boy and they are scared. Our family introduces each other and everyone cuddles up to each other for warmth and comfort. Soon however the man comes in and takes Aaron out of the room, even though he screams No and the others try to stop him. Aaron is taken to another room and placed in the play pen that the man had set up. Although he wanted to look around and see what was happening around him, the baby in him just wanted to sleep and he succumbed to that baby. The children in the other room worry but climb in their sleeping bags to sleep, they trust that their boss will be okay and they will see him again soon.


	38. Sick Baby

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 38.

As the children were on the bus to the house, momma and her group of people were not sitting around and doing nothing. Penelope has found the six tracers and sees that they are moving further away from the area. They don't know what they would be traveling in however. It could be a van, truck, bus, or any other large vehicle. There could even be several vehicles that could be carrying the children. The agents did not want to put all their eggs in one basket. Since they do see the general direction of the children, they have placed a BOLO out for a large vehicle which could be carrying many children in it heading in that direction. The problem is that the area that it is going toward is heavily wooded or has large empty spaces in it. There is spotty cell reception and difficulties with communications will occur. The area is quite large and not well known to our people.

The address that momma found is currently being checked out by the bureau agents in the area and all they found was a private airport with no other buildings or homes around in a five mile radius. Why was that address important to the unsub? According to the tracers, the airport does appear to be ahead of them, but is that really where they are heading? Momma, Bob and Penelope work around to get things to follow the tracer blips. She has packed suitcases of clothing, not just enough for her children but the other children as well. They put a lot of food such as sandwiches, chips, fruit and chopped vegetables in several coolers, with much water. Momma puts an unopened package of diapers in the car; she doesn't know how long they will be gone from the house. Penelope has uploaded everything from the computer that they need to know into the laptop and momma will be bringing her devices as well as the hormone balancers.

The hormone balancers are what momma injects into each of her children once a month at bath time. What it does is fool the body into believing that it is in a prepubescent stage of development. It prevents women from having a menstrual period; it calms the testosterone levels in men and prevents facial and other hair growth as well as hormonal surges to do other things. The only person that she does not inject the solution into is Aaron. His blood vessels would be considered too small to accept the needle. Even Spencer's vessels are very tiny for the needle and he cries every time that momma injects him. Aaron gets his balancer in the bottles that he drinks in the morning and evening. Because of his 'small' size and the method needed, a smaller dosage has to be given and although he can go for a week without any of it, it is healthiest to keep a daily dosage going through his body. Momma could have chosen this method for Spencer as well, but she didn't want to have to do it daily with him. It would have been more problematic than doing it once a month through syringe as she has been.

It did take awhile before they were finally ready to go. They were in a rush but they also knew where they were going. They were just following the tracer blips; as long as those are visible they will find our children. At least that is what momma hopes. Since they don't really know why the unsub took them, they didn't think it would be on a firm time line or that something could happen before they get there. How wrong can people be sometimes? They removed the booster seats, but kept the car seat in the car and got in the car to head toward the blips. Momma has Bob drive and Penelope navigated while she went over reports and analysis charts on the way to the blips. It seems to take forever. They would have flown but since they don't know the final destination, they can only go by automobile and at the speed limit. The adults believe that they will be able to get there in time. It wasn't always easy to keep a straight line to the blips, because it appears that the unsub is taking a lot of back roads and non-major highways. He is definitely not on the interstate or major highways. There are times when our agents had to backtrack because they turn the wrong way on a road that changes the direction from where they want to go. That is why it will take a long time for our adults to get to where they need to be.

**At the house**

During the time the children have been sleeping, unknown to them, each room begins to lose them one by one. A man would come in and point to the children that he wants at that time. He comes to our family's room and takes the seven and ten year old.

In the room that Aaron is kept, there is a large round stage like apparatus which is surrounded by cameras and lights to show what would be on the stage. Aaron wakes up feeling hot and messy, his mouth does not hurt, so he is not teething, but he has caught a virus which is now going through his body. He doesn't have the immunity that he needs and his white blood cells are going into overdrive in order to fight this virus. He looks at the stage and sees a child brought in and placed on the stage. The child is told to just stand there. After about ten minutes, the child is removed and taken to another room and another child is placed there. In his befuddled mind, Aaron knows that the children are being displayed like wares and are being sold in auction to pedophiles and slavers. He berates and screams at himself in his inability to stop this travesty. He finally cries out for attention and the man comes over to the baby. He picks him up and notices that he is hot and needs a change. He takes him over to the changing table and removes his dirty diaper. After cleaning him up, the man takes the baby's temperature and discovers that it is 101.4. He diapers the baby and takes out one of the bottles of water in which he puts a baby pain reliever. He then proceeds to feed the baby the bottle of water. But he is only giving him a pain reliever not an antiviral medication to fight the virus going through the small body. The man in the baby is yelling out loud but can't seem to get through the haze and heat that he is feeling. He wonders if he has been drugged because he feels so tired and lethargic. He screams in his head Momma, JJ, David, Penelope, and then forlornly anybody.

Everyone he screams for is very worried about him and the other children; JJ has twice gone to the door of their room to scream to take her to Aaron and the other children. Her screams are ignored or unheard. The next time that the door is opened, a man comes in and points to the nine year old and then to Spencer to come with him.

David runs to be in front of the two children and says, "No, they are not going anywhere with you." The boy is picked up and removed from the area and the two chosen children are picked up by two heavily built men. The chosen children are taken from the room and the others run to the door to pound and get out of the room themselves. In defeat, they fall to the ground in front of the door. Crying out for their people and the children they feel that they have failed to protect and save.

David is brought to the room with the stage and placed in the play pen with Aaron. Aaron sees him and goes over to him.

"David, I don't feel very good." He sits in his lap. David feels that he is burning up.

He yells to the man, "Hey, what are you doing to my baby brother; he's burning up with fever."

The man responds, "That is why you are here to keep him quiet. If he doesn't stop whimpering, I will give him something to truly whimper about." Aaron whimpers even more. David cuddles him and tells him not to worry.

He calls out to the man, "Could you bring a bowl of cold water and a washcloth so that I can try to cool him down." The man looks at him but agrees to the request and brings over a bucket full of water with ice in it with a washcloth. David strips Aaron down and begins to wipe him with the cold cloth. Aaron is enjoying it and it is making him feel better. But it is only a temporary reprieve as the baby needs medicine. But David thinks what kind?

He looks up and around the room and then notices the children being brought in one by one. With a realization that he is seeing the purchase of these children to pedophiles and slavers and his blood boils. He begins to get up so that he could get out of the playpen and stop this, but Aaron whimpers and grabs on to him. He knows he must make a decision now, to fight for the children being sold or to take care of his sick boss. With a heavy heart, he continues to get out of the play pen and leaves his boss behind. The case must be taken care of and the innocent children saved if he can do it. When he sees Spencer brought in and placed on the stage, he freezes with shock.

Spencer enters into the room and looks around, he sees the stage and then she sees David and Aaron in the play pen. Aaron was lying down and looked flushed but not like David who looks angry. He is forced to continue to walk to the stage and told to stand very still. He uses his eyes to look around at the video cameras filming him standing there. He did not want to be there, he wanted to scream and cry, Hotch, Rossi where are you help me. Mommy come and get me.


	39. Saving the Children

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 39.

Spencer is taken off the stage and removed to another room where the children who have been on the stage have been taken. They are bathed and prepared to be sent to the people who just bought them. The private airport that is nearby will be having small planes taking off to take the children to their new destinations every fifteen minutes. Spencer should be happy; he has been bought by someone who will raise him to be a wonderful courtesan for the wealthy. His virginity will be sold and then he will put into a program that will give him all the skills he will need to make men and women happy. He comes into the room crying but knows he is still an FBI agent and needs to fight the bad feeling inside of him and try to stop the children being taken away and more importantly to him, to stop from being taken away himself.

Back in the room with our little family, Emily and JJ are removed and Derek is left alone and wondering what he can do now. What is happening to his friends and family? He goes to the door and knows that if he was his normal self, he could break it down easily, but he's not or is he. He knows that he always sees his team as adults and they see him as one, can his own sight and belief overcome the device's limitating attributes. Can he truly break that door down? He looks at it and sees the faults and attempts to assess the weakest area and that with one or two good kicks could break it. He lifts his leg and puts all his force into it and merely causes a great deal of pain into his leg as he falls and whimpers sadly.

Back in the stage room, another child is brought in and placed on the stage for sale. David is trying to keep Aaron quiet because the baby is tired and so hot. David keeps wiping him down to cool him down put he doesn't think that it is working well. He is feeding another bottle of water to him in order to keep him hydrated and once again had to change his dirty diaper. Yet he is also very worried about where they took Spencer and what is happening to our other children. He feels so helpless right now about what he can do and is very angry about the current situation. He is tired of this unsub and wants to stop him, but is at a loss right now.

JJ is in a room being fancied as a young girl looking older to be presented for sale. While Emily is the hall ready to be taken to the stage; she is third in line to go in.

Meanwhile in the car on the way to the children, a call comes through on the satellite phone, not the cell phone.

Momma answers."Hello."

"Ma'am, is agent Bob available?"

"No, Bob is driving right now. What is happening?"

"We are at that private airport and it appears that there are many small single planes preparing to take off. We haven't seen any children yet, but we are actually thinking that this may be the way that they are planning to deliver them to their clients."

"That's sounds reasonable and you say that they are getting ready to take off?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hold on please." To Penelope, she asks, "Penelope, where are the children?"

"They have stopped moving and look to be congregating in one spot."

"What's our ETA? The agents at the airport have seen many small single planes getting to take off. We think they are for the children. If they are able to off we may lose them completely. We need to get there right now."

"We are about ten miles away now from the blips."

"That would make our ETA in about 7 minutes." Says Bob as he increased the speed of the car.

Momma returned to the phone, "Are you still there?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, we are about seven minutes from where we believe the children are located, send half of your vehicles there and keep the remainder at the airport to prevent any take offs. Send a few men to the control tower. I have to go now and will call again soon." She hangs up on the airport agent and calls the FBI director in DC on his direct line.

"Director's office."

"This is Dr. Anderson, get me grandpa."

"Rebecca?"

"Hello grandpa, short version, you know Derek was taken, this morning the others were taken, we are now in pursuit. They had been moved from the holding location and are now at a location where we believe they are being sold. You have many agents here going to the location as well as at a private airport, just outside the area. Get the DOT involved; do not let any planes off that airport. According to an agent there are many small single engine planes ready to go. We believe that they will be used to transport the children away to their individual destinations. Let us stop that if we can. We should be there in just a few minutes. I will call with an update."

"Okay, you get the children and I'll check about the transportation end." He hangs up just as Bob stops in front of the house that Penelope indicates where the children are. Momma gets her locator out and goes in search of her children. Although, momma is concerned about the other children as well, her first concern is her own and always has been for her. She lets her agent children and their fellow agents worry about the case children. They enter the house and begin to look through the rooms; all children which are found are bundled up and placed in one the black SUVs driven by the agents. They get to the door with Derek and open it to see him hiding in the corner and unseen by them. The agents just see an empty room and leave. Momma tells them let us check the next room. Derek hears her voice and cries out, "Momma", she turns around and has this bundle of legs and arms throwing itself at her and she hugs back and kisses his head.

She lifts his face to her and says, "It is so good to see you again baby. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too momma." He hugs her so tight that it seems he never wants to let go. He looks at her and says, "They took everybody else away and I couldn't get out to find them."

"It's okay, we'll find them."

An agent comes up to her and says, "Ma'am we have already found 24 of the children (our children are not included in this number) and have them heading back to Harvard. There is a locked and secure area ahead that we haven't yet been able to penetrate. But we are trying."

At that moment the locked door opened and the agents grabbed the men coming through. The agents and momma go through the door and they go through the rooms at the right, another eight children are found and JJ is also found in these rooms. JJ hugs momma, grateful that she is there. The other children are sent to another SUV to head back to Harvard. Another twelve children are needed to be found. The get to the door to the stage room and there are two children waiting in the hall while our Emily is on the stage, herself. Momma wants to go and grab her off that stage, but stays put as Penelope enters the room and attaches the laptop to the system to begin recording the data on the computer in the room. Momma looks in and sees the play pen with two of her boys in it. She surreptitiously enters the room and goes over to them. David is holding Aaron giving him a bottle and looking down very worried. He feels more than sees her and looks up. A look of relief enters his eyes as he hands Aaron up to her waiting arms. When she takes the baby, she is shocked at the heat coming from his tiny body. She looks at David in wonderment.

Whispering, he says that he has been that way for the past hour and although David has tried to cool him down, the fever just seems to be going up. Derek had quietly followed momma into the room and she hands the baby to him. She then reaches in the pen and lifts her big boy out of it. She then takes the baby back into her arms and looks back to the stage, where Emily is getting off of. She runs to momma and grabs her around the waist. Penelope comes over.

"I'll still got the computer running, but it looks like all of our buyers have disconnected. But I think I can find them as I search the computer hard drive."

Bob comes over and says, "We have found most of the children. There still seems to be about ten missing, including Spencer."

David says, "He was sold and taken through that door." Momma looks worried and angry at the same time. She heads to the door and enters a room that is currently empty. It seems that our unsub has taken the children waiting there to the airport. Bob is immediately on the phone to the agents at the airport to keep a look out that there will be eleven children coming to get on planes and they are to prevent it. Bob heads out the house to the car and is going to head over to the airport himself to do what he can to get the children. Momma is about to go with him when Aaron moves in her arms and she looks down at her sick baby. She is torn between getting her big little boy and getting the baby to a hospital.

She decides to check his temperature which should help her make the decision. As she changes his diaper, she does notice a slight rash beginning to form and is displeased with that. She cleans him up and takes his temperature. When it comes out to 104.7 degrees, her decision is made. She needs to leave Spencer to Bob and to take the baby to the hospital. If it goes over 105 degrees, brain damage could begin to be a problem. She moves the children out to the car, Bob has taken a spare SUV and she has the wagon. Strapping the children in, she heads to the hospital in the next town and calls Bob about her decision. He concurs with her when hearing about the temperature and promises to get her little boy back to her in good form.

"I trust you Bob. I am just upset that I can't be there to get Spencer. I don't want him to think that he is less important than any of the other children. Because he is just as valuable and important to me, be careful of his sensitivities to that. He has abandonment issues and I don't want him feel that way from me."

"I'll be gentle and careful with him; after all he is my nephew. I'll call you in a bit."

JJ says, "Momma, aren't we going to get Spencer?"

"Bob is getting Spencer for us. JJ, what do think I should do? Get Spencer or bring Aaron here. Aaron's temperature was 104.7 degrees, if it goes over 105 degrees, brain damage could occur from the fever. What's the best decision?"

JJ looks at her in horror, when she realizes the decision is possibly losing Spencer or the boss man getting brain damage from this viral fever. "I don't know."

"Sweetie, I can locate Spencer where ever they take him in the world. I can find him; it just might take time if they get him out of that airport. I have to trust Bob right now that they can't get him out of the airport. Otherwise, who knows what they might do to him." Momma sobs when she thinks of the horrible things they can do to him. "Yes, he is an adult and should be able to handle it, but he is a young adult and right now a young child. The emotional damage might be worse than the physical."

Her family around her, momma despairs for her little ones. The doctors have Aaron and are trying to find the problem and the correct dosage of medicine to fight the fever and the virus. Spencer is missing and possibly being hurt. She sits heavily down on the chair in the waiting room with her other five children around her. Could this family suffer the loss of two of its own?


	40. Rescuing Spencer

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 40.

Spencer is sitting on the bus seat trying to be as small as he can be. He didn't want to go with this man, he wanted his brothers and sisters and he wanted his momma, his father, his mother, anybody to get him out of this. He wondered idly if Jason would care if he went missing. Would anybody really care? Everyone babies him and doesn't think he can do things by himself. That he must be protected all the time. How can he get out of this to show that he is able to take care of himself? Is he always the one who needs to be found? Aren't I a man that can take care of me? I got through the agency trials on my own, so I don't shoot well. There are more important things. You don't need a gun to kill or hurt someone. I can get out of this. He looks around at the other children but can I get them out of this?

At the hospital

The doctor comes to see momma about Aaron that he has an ear infection which has progressed into Pneumococcal Bacteremia or Bacteria in the blood which is what is causing the high fever. They are giving him antibiotics to clear the infection. He should be kept quiet and warm and hydrated. Momma explains that they don't live around there, but when they go home she will have him at his pediatrician immediately. The doctor releases Aaron since he does not need to stay overnight. She goes in and sees her baby and is ready to take him home. She puts him in his snow suit that she brought with her. He tells her that he hates this, can't he have a regular coat. She answers no. He whines and she carries him out to the car and puts him in his car seat. The other children follow happy that Aaron will be okay. Momma heads to the airport now to check on her other missing child.

At the Airport

The unsub arrives at the airport and unloads the children off the bus and leads them to the airline hanger. While on the bus Spencer talked to the few children around him and convinced them to run with him when they got off the bus. Just before heading into the hanger the kids broke and ran in all different directions. The man growled and ran after the smallest and slowest of the children. He was able to catch a few of them. Not that it will do him any good, the FBI is in the hanger and arrests him the moment he entered the building. Once they find out that some of the children were missing because they ran off. Agents began to beat the bush around the area for the children. Eventually, they were able to find all except one and Spencer. They kept looking and beating the bush calling out the names of the two children. It was in this scene that momma arrived at the airport. Bob sees her come up and walked over to see her, the others got out of the car. Bob looked into the car to see Aaron in his car seat sleeping.

"Is he alright?"

"Ear infection which became bacteria in the blood, he has to take antibiotics for awhile and keep his head covered when he goes out in weather like this. Where is Spencer?" The weather is gray, cloudy and snowflakes have begun to fall.

"We have found all the children except him, for some reason he won't come out of the bushes. The children ran when they arrived not knowing that we were inside the hanger ready to take them home. The others have been sent already, we just need Spencer." Momma looks at her tracer and heads to a certain location on the far side of the airport. After walking quite a distance, she comes to a copse of trees and looks around. She looks at her tracer then around the area and finally looks up into the tree above her. She smiles as she sees her little man curled up in a branch sleeping. He just couldn't go further. Bob catches up and looks up, he calls for a ladder from the hanger to be brought. Within ten minutes, momma had her sleeping boy in her arms. She kissed the top of his head as she begins to walk back to the car with her precious cargo. He is so tired that he has yet to wake up.

When she got back to the car, the rest of the family is relieved and happy to see him as well. Bob told them to stay there; he didn't want to go searching for them as well. The older kids had bundled up Emily and made her stay in the car where she curled up and fell asleep. They stayed in the car until they saw momma coming with a bundle in her arms. Of course when they got out of the car, they weren't very quiet and woke up Aaron and Emily. When momma got to the car, she placed Spencer in the middle of the front seat and buckled him in. She put a bottle into Aaron's hands and had Emily curl up on the second seat buckled in, Derek got in beside her and buckled up. She kissed the top of the heads of her other young ones and had them get in the car, Penelope got in the back with David and JJ while momma got in the front seat passenger side and Bob got into the driver's side. Out family is once again intact and heading home to Harvard.

Spencer wakes up half way there, he looks around frightened until he sees momma and he hugs her with relief. She kisses him on the head.

He says, "I missed you mommy thank you for finding me."

"I missed you too baby." He continues to sit there and eventually fell back asleep.

It is early Monday morning when they get home. A group of tired and hungry bodies enter the house. Bob had Emily in his arms and momma had Spencer on one shoulder and Aaron on the other. Penelope had to practically pull Derek into the house, he was so tired. Momma heads upstairs with Bob to put the three little ones down in their beds. Derek followed momma into the boys' room and crawled into his bed.

"Let's put your pajamas on first Derek." He groans and goes to get his pajamas. Momma placed Aaron into his crib and then took Spencer to the changing table and stripped him of his clothes and put his pull-ups on and then a blanket sleeper to keep him warm. After placing him in his bed, she went to help Derek; he was so tired that he couldn't seem to get his blanket sleeper on. (She has all the children in sleepers over the winter time.) He kept missing his getting his leg into the leg of the sleeper. She sets him up and gets him in his sleeper and into his bed. David has come up and is now getting into his sleeper. He hates wearing it but could not convince not to make him do it. He climbs into bed and is asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. Momma heads over to her baby in the crib still in his snowsuit. She leaves him in it for now and walks to the girls' room. She makes sure Emily is well dressed in her sleeper and gives her a kiss on her forehead. JJ is in her sleeper and has crawled into bed and curled up by Emily after getting her kiss.

"Good night momma."

"Good night sweetheart." Momma goes to check on Penelope next. She is in a set of warm flannel pajamas and is getting into bed when momma comes in.

"Hi, momma. It's good we've got the children back, all of them."

"Yes, Penelope, it is very good that we have all the children home with their families. Have a good night sleep sweetie."

"Good night momma."

Momma heads back to the boys' room to finally get her baby put to bed properly. She takes off his snowsuit and cleans him up and changes him before getting him into his blanket sleeper. He wakes up while she is doing this and smiles wanly at her.

"Hungry momma." Momma got a bottle out and took her little one to the chair to feed him. She would sit in that chair holding him until the sun comes up. She thinks about the past eight months and how she has gotten to know this group of people and is grateful to have her children back. She wonders though if Bob is right, has she gotten too close to these people, can she really give them up to return to their adult lives? What if she didn't?


	41. Christmas

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 41.

Our family slept until late Monday afternoon. The next few days were a time of relaxation and report writing for our people while the agents made sure that all of the children were finally home with their families. Sean had been invited from New York and had come in on Wednesday night. While on Thursday, momma decides to take her children out and they go to the store which also had a Santa Claus, so Derek was able to get his picture which pleased momma greatly. Sean also had his picture taken as our young teenage cousin. They just enjoyed the day before Christmas shopping. Momma brought them home by 7 pm that night and started getting them ready for bed. She is enjoying her supposedly last days with her young family.

The only one confused at the moment is Aaron. She had set up a time to toilet train him as a child and yet since returning from the kidnapping, she hasn't followed it all and actually he hasn't been encouraged to use the potty chair at all. He wonders why. He has talked to David about it and David is trying to help out by reminding him to use it and follow the schedule that momma had created. But even he has his limits in helping the baby toilet train.

That night just before she sends her children to bed, they have hot chocolate and cookies while momma reads to them different Christmas stories. Bob has come over to spend Christmas Eve with the family; he is single with no children of his own. Momma is sitting in her rocking chair and he is in the regular chair holding Emily on his lap. Sean is sitting on the floor holding Aaron in his lap and Spencer is leaning against Penelope while Derek sits in her lap. David and JJ sit listening to momma read. When it gets to be near midnight and there seems to be more sleepy eyes than awake ones, momma decides that it is time to put her children to bed. Sean had given Aaron his bottle earlier and put him to bed in his crib and then tucked Spencer into his bed. David and Derek crawled into their beds and the girls headed to each of their rooms. Momma kissed each of her boys' good night and then her girls before heading down stairs with Bob.

"You are still too close to them."

"I can handle my feelings with them."

"The case is over, we will be returning to DC on Saturday and Monday they will have to reintroduce themselves back into their old lives."

"That is only if the director says so and we haven't discussed it."

"What is there to discuss they are grown men and women who are some of the best profilers that FBI has. We need them back doing what they do best, profiling serial killers and kidnappers. We now know the attributes of your machine and its definite usability. I think it definitely can be used. But let it be used by others and not this group of profilers. You can be a mommy to a lot more agents." She smiled at this remark. "Heck, that's what your name can be the FBI mommy." They both chuckle at that remark. She finished making up the couch for Bob to sleep on.

"Good night Bob." She goes to her room and goes to bed.

"Good night Momma." He lies down on the couch looking at the Christmas tree that is set up next to it. He sees that there are no gifts and wonders why. He thought momma had been buying gifts for the agents.

The following morning, the agent children come downstairs slowly without expecting anything to be any different from any other day, even though it is Christmas Day. They know they are not children and do not expect that momma really would treat them as other children on Christmas Day. They are wrong. Spencer was the first to notice the gifts under the tree and squealed with delight like any other five year child. He wanted to open them up right away. The others come in and notice the gifts themselves, looking at each other with slight exasperation about momma continually treating them as children. They really are tired of being that right now. When Sean brings Aaron down, the little man just looks at the gifts and starts to cry. He is tired of being a baby and wishes momma saw him as more than that. Sean takes the crying man to the bathroom where he allows him to use the potty chair and cleans him up. He then takes him to get dressed.

Momma wakes up after all her children have wakened and were downstairs. She comes out in the room to go fix breakfast and learns that they have fixed a full breakfast of eggs, bacon and sausage with hash brown potatoes. She smiles appreciatively at them while they look at her with respectful irritation. Finally Spencer says, "Can we open our gifts now?" with all the enthusiasm of youth. The others look at him with a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

Momma says, "What gifts?"

Spencer looks at her incredulously, "The gifts under the tree."

"Were there gifts under the tree yesterday?"

"No."

"Then why would there be any now?"

Bob speaks up, "You know there weren't any under the tree when we went to bed and I slept on the couch."

"Exactly, do you remember seeing any gifts under the tree when you went to sleep?"

"No, I didn't see any and I thought was unusual since I thought you had bought gifts for your children."

"As you keep reminding me they are not really children."

"I just thought that's what you were buying when you went shopping."

"I would buy their gifts when we went shopping together, then how could it be a surprise. I bought different little things that were needed around the house and some gifts for outside people but why would I buy gifts for my adult children? I'm sure that they weren't expecting anything. There was no talk of exchanging gifts."

Spencer says sadly, "Then you didn't buy any Christmas gifts."

Momma answers, "Did you?" He looks forlornly at Penelope and the others.

"But what about the gifts under the tree, if you didn't put them there, who did?"

"What gifts?" He takes her by the hand and leads her into the living room to point under the tree at all the gifts under there. "Where did they come from?"

David says, "Oh, come on you can't tell me that you didn't put them there."

"I am sorry, but I did not put them there. You want to dust them for my fingerprints."

"No, I believe that you did not put them there, but not that you didn't buy them."

"So suspicious, but then your age makes you that way.'

"And which age is that."

"Both."

Emily says, "Well, now that we know momma didn't put there, let us look at them." She was getting as excited as Spencer about what might be there. She and Spencer go into the room and they both begin to look at the presents. Derek couldn't help it, but his curiosity got the best of him. Momma picks up Aaron and takes him to the rocking chair to give him his morning bottle and the others look at each with a mixture of exasperation and interest in what might be there.

Derek got to taking them out from under the tree and delivered them to the person addressed on the card. Momma motions JJ over to her and asks her to bring the gifts that she has in her room for her children out. JJ smiled and said, "I didn't think you would not provide gifts for us. You think too much of us as your children." She goes into the room and gets the presents. Penelope goes up to her room and also brings down a pile of gifts. It seems that our children have been doing some shopping too.

They pass out the gifts under the tree first and the children all see that they are from "Santa Claus"; the problem is they know the truth about him the jolly old elf. Or do they? Momma denies any knowledge about the gifts under the tree or how they got there.

The gifts are set with the children in mind, the girls got furniture and accessories to go with their American girl dolls, Derek got a race car set and more Lego block sets. David got an erector set for constructing electronic machines and robots. He also got few Lego block sets that use electronics in their usages. Spencer got some Lego building blocks, not as advanced as the other boys. He also got a battleship and other play sets. JJ also got some art supplies, while Emily got a special baby doll just for her, with all of the accessories to go with. A doll that acts and feels like a real baby. Penelope got some art supplies and a new computer game as well something she can use with her computer. Sean even got a chemistry set and a computer game from the jolly old elf. Bob received a gift from him as well, a video camera pen. Momma was shocked however when she received a pin with seven birthstones on it stating mother. Aaron just watched everyone opens their gifts; he didn't touch his. He doesn't want to see the baby toys that he firmly believes that he received from Santa. After everyone opened their Santa gifts they look at the boss man to open his. They wanted all these gifts opened before they opened the individual ones they got for each other.

"I am not opening them. I don't care about them or any of this." He got off momma's lap and walked out of the room. He didn't know where he could walk to get away from anyone. He can't reach the door knobs to open any doors and isn't allowed in some of rooms, but he doesn't care right now. He's just tired of not having any control in his life. He had worked so hard in life to have control and keep it that the past months have been less a nightmare and more of a struggle to remain who he is. He feels the walls around him cracking and it frightens him. He squeezes into an area on the other side of the dining room, under the table and near the wall. He just sits and contemplates what his life is right now.

Back in the living room, the rest of the family is surprised at his statement and walking out on them. Sean gets up to go to him but momma says, "Let him go." Many eyes look toward her. "He needs some time alone." Why don't we open the rest of the gifts, he can open his later." They exchange the gifts and begin to open them.

The gifts that momma gave her children were not toys. She gave David a hunting range finder. She gives Penelope an organic beauty kit and aromatherapy kit and a metallic handbag. JJ is given a bath and body gift set and a learn to crochet kit with a beauty kit. Emily got a royal Dolton tea set with a cup and saucer from 1900 to 1990. Derek gets widescreen video glasses that he can use with his iPod. Spencer was given a set of books for the evil genius and a cardigan, Momma gave Bob a silver plated tie clip and Sean received a set of personalized brands and a picture frame of him and Aaron at Halloween, She gave Aaron a set of cuff links that said I love you Dad, a tie clip and a set of expensive pens.

The agents gave each other different types of gifts from joke to serious and they gave momma a picture album of them from throughout the eight months they were together. (The best thing they could give her.) Memories.

Aaron has not come back in and is still sitting in the corner that he squeezed into. Sean does come looking for him and does eventually find where he is hiding. He picks him up and takes him to the potty and then changes his diaper.

"Do you want to open your presents now, "Sean asks his brother.

"Not really, no, I don't really care what is there."

"You need to… I can't believe I have to say this. You need to grow up." Aaron looks at him and sniffs derisionly.

"Grow Up? What do I look like to you? I am not a grown up right now. Momma doesn't want me to be a grown up. Why should I act like one? Leave me alone Sean. I just want to feel sorry for myself right now."

"Well, that is one thing you are doing a very good job about." Momma had come in and heard the last of what Aaron had to say especially the part where she does not want him to be a grown up; she thought if he only knew. She walks out again without bothering the boys and then changes her mind. Maybe it is time she had a talk with her man. She goes back into the bedroom and picks up Aaron and takes him past the other children in the living room and the dining room and takes him down to the basement.

After walking down the steps, she drops him on his behind.

"Ow, why did you drop me?"

"Because you were getting heavy, I don't really have the strength to carry around a 180 lb. man."

"Why did you age me?"

"Because you and I need to talk, woman to man, not momma to son. Are you able to be a man, Aaron?


	42. Momma and Aaron

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 42.

He looks at her with frustration all over his face and says, "Since when do you want me to be a man?"

"I don't want you to be a man? For the past several months, that's all I did want you to be. Do you know how hard it has been to maintain my role with you? You make me feel things that I have never felt in my life and want to do things that parents don't do to children. I have spent more time with you than other person in my life. I have held you when you cried from pain. I have performed the most demeaning things a woman can do on a grown man. I have aged you to do what you need to do to maintain your skills and attributes and then returned you to being a baby. That I could hold, cuddle and feed and yet I stopped wanting to do that. I don't know when it changed for me, when I wanted you to hold me not the other way around."

She is sobbing because she doesn't know how to really express the desperation of the woman inside her for this man. Is she doing right? Expressing her feelings like this is new to her. The man looks at her and is struggling with how he feels about what she is saying. This is a woman, who for the past eight months, he has spent all of his time with and in all the time she was strong and capable and loving. He never once saw her cry. The man walked over and did what she wanted. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She placed her head on his shoulder and smelled the man underneath the baby smell. He moved her head to look at her face and did something that both have been thinking of for many months. He kissed her lips in a long, lingering and slow action. She pulled him closer and caressed his back with her fingernails while he moved his hands to feel the skin of this woman. He wanted to know her as a woman not as a momma, while she wanted the man not the baby to love her and give her what only a man can give.

He pushes her back onto the steps heading up to the first floor and moved his lips down her neck and onto her breasts; she fiddled with his hair and sucked on his ear lobes. She moved her hands to reach under his shirt and felt the plastic of his diaper under her fingers; she moved her hand inside the diaper and reached for the man inside. He groaned as he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time, however he couldn't do anything because momma was still feeding him the hormone blocker. His mind might want to do it, but his body has no urges or sensations to perform with her. Momma knows this and is disappointed but she knows it is for the best; after all he is still her baby. She moves back and fixes her clothes properly. She looks at the strong chin and adorable dimple and with sadness in her eyes gets up to walk upstairs.

She says, "Tomorrow, we will be heading back to D. C. and on Sunday you will get to see Jack and find out what he got for Christmas." She turns and looks down at him, "You will be wearing a diaper at the time." She turns to walking back upstairs. "You have one hour down here and then I expect you to be back upstairs. You will change back in one hour." She leaves the basement.

The man sobs as he hears what she is saying to him. In his heart, he feels that he will never return to be the man he was, that he will always be her baby.

Upstairs, momma goes to see David and says, "I want you to go downstairs to be with Aaron in the basement."

"Do you think he needs a babysitter?"

"No, he needs a friend." David looks at her and heads down as the man that he is. He notices Aaron standing away on the other side of the shooting range and walks toward him.

David asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just want to left alone." He looks at David. "But momma sent you down here, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she thought you might need a friend."

"A friend? Maybe, I don't know what I really need. I want her but what I want I never can have. Why can't I ever get what I want?"

"You are too nice of a person, who doesn't like to hurt people that you care about; you place their wants before your own even if you are mad at them. If they can hurt you many of them will. Is momma trying to hurt you?"

"No, she is not trying to hurt me; she just can't help it because she is hurting as much as I am. We didn't mean for it to happen, it is just I want her more than as a momma."

"You've fallen in love with the woman and want her." Aaron looks at him.

"Yeah, but I'll never have her."

"The case is over and our lives will go back to normal."

"What is normal, David?"

"Back to profiling serial killers, kidnappers and rapists, that is our job. We are good at it. Come on, buck up Aaron. It will work out, believe in that. Now we've got to get going, momma only gave you an hour down here and that time is almost up. So if you want to walk up those stairs on your own, let us do it now or I will have to carry you up." Aaron smiles wanly at that and begins to walk up the steps, where at the bathroom, he uses the toilet and David helps refasten his diaper just before he once again became a young child.

While the men were talking downstairs, momma begins to cook their Christmas dinner and Sean is helping her with some intriguing recipes to make. She is learning much from this young man. She asks that each of the children take a bath and get dressed into the special outfits that she has hanging up in their closets labeled Christmas. Each child has one of their own, even Sean. The outfits range from beautiful dresses to suits with ties. All were brand new outfits and after all the children were dressed, she then bathed and dressed herself in a lovely satin dress. Bob also was given a new suit to wear. The biggest surprise to all of our family was when she aged her children to their regular ages. They began to set the table with the expensive china, crystal and silver. They broke out the wine and even some hard liquor to celebrate the day. Nobody will be driving so who will care our drunk they get. Aaron stayed in the kitchen and watched momma cook and chop along side of his brother. The two cooks even put him to work chopping and stirring. Emily and Spencer were playing a game of chess while Derek was on the phone to his mother and JJ to Will and Henry. David and Bob were discussing cases that both or either had worked on. Eventually, the turkey and the ham were cooked along with the sides of mashed potatoes, sweet potato casserole, broiled asparagus and shrimp skewers, roasted vegetables terrine and ambrosia salad. They sat around the table as adults eating, drinking and enjoying themselves immensely. Little did they know of what the future may be bringing to them?

After dinner, they got up to clean the dishes and put them away. Aaron decided to take a nap on momma's bed, he went to bedroom and removed all his clothing except a t-shirt and his diaper and lay down, and he was asleep within minutes. The members of the family separated to do different things. Some chatted, some played games, some watched TV, momma went to her bedroom and was surprised to see Aaron sleeping there on the bed, remembering how he didn't want to run around in just a diaper when he was a baby and here he was doing so as an adult. She went to the bed and looked at this man that she wants and makes a decision. She had left notes as to what to do later if she is not available. She removed her dress and in just her slip, she lies down next to the man and holds him in her arms. He senses her and turns around and holds her next to him.

Several hours later, there is a knock at the door that surprises everyone. Since the family is moving back to D. C., they are going to have to pack up the house. Government laborers arrive with hundreds of boxes to begin the chore. Momma has left a list of where they are to work starting them with the front porch, in packing up the toys and opening the front area for box storage until it can be put in the truck which arrives at 7am the following morning. She has each of the children go to their rooms and place the things that they want to carry in their suitcases and on the plane on to their beds along with three days of clothing and their suitcases, if they have one and backpacks as well if they have one. Everything else will get packed up by the laborers and our agents. The dining room will be the next to be packed up and momma asks Sean to start on the kitchen. A few are sent to pack up the laundry room/back porch. All boxes are placed on the front porch when they are sealed and labeled as to which room they belong to.

It was into this slight chaos that Momma and Aaron would wake up to and being the delegator and leader that he is, Aaron takes over and makes sure that everything begins to work smoothly. There is nobody who is not doing anything and yet all is being done. He sends momma upstairs to begin packing the suitcases for the family to take with them. It is one of the few times when momma will take an order. Aaron has the 10 laborers and Bob and the agents with Sean packing up the house. They have finished the front porch and moved into the dining room. When those on the back porch where finished, he sent them down to the basement to take apart the shooting range and have all of that brought up to the front porch to be packed into the truck later. Sean was packing up the kitchen and was told by momma to also have ideas of what to cook for the workers from the food in the refrigerator. She wants it cleaned out if possible. There is a section in the truck which is refrigerated in which the items in the freezer will be placed, but it is not a large section. She wants to have a meal ready at about 9 pm. It is her hope that most rooms will be packed up by then. Aaron has sent some workers upstairs to begin to pack up the stuff that will not be going with the family. The boxes are then brought down to the front porch, which is getting quite filled and so Aaron has the family room packed up except for the play pen and his gifts which are still in there. He looks at them and still does not want to know what is in them. He has Penelope and Spencer begin to take apart the computer room and get it boxed up. After momma gets all the children's things packed up into the suitcases; she leaves them in the hall upstairs ready to be taken down later in the morning. She puts JJ to work boxing up the upstairs bathroom and Emily to work boxing up the downstairs bathroom.

By the time 9 pm arrives, everything in the front porch, back porch, dining room, upstairs bedrooms, basement, both bathrooms and most of the family room and computer room are boxed and ready to be loaded on to the truck. The laborers and family take a break and eat using paper plates, plastic utensils and plastic cups what Sean had put together: Appetizers, little sandwiches, dips for crackers, chips and things and just a lot of finger food that is filling and satisfying. An hour later they finish up packing the family room, computer room and kitchen and then begin to pack up momma's room. She hates them in her room and yet knows that it must be done. It is the room that does take the longest. The people are quite surprised at the thousands of books and videos she has stored in that room. There is something in every corner and under every piece of furniture.

When midnight comes, momma sends Bob home and she tells her children that they are to go to bed. Although, her room is only half packed, momma wants her children to have a full night's sleep and sends them upstairs. As they head upstairs, she changes them from adults to children. The only one who refuses to head upstairs is Aaron. He has no intention of going to sleep until everything is fully packed even if momma changes him right then and in the presence of the laborers. She looks at him and gives in but only because she knew that he had taken a nap earlier. If he hadn't, he would have been put to bed hours before. About two hours later, the laborers leave and she changes his diaper and gives him a bottle as he lies down on her bed and she lies down next to him. The man and woman fall asleep in each other's arms.


	43. Emergency

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 43.

Briinnggnngng.

The alarm in momma's room goes off and he reaches over to turn it off, caressing the cheek and soft brown hair of the woman lying next to him. She opens her eyes and sees his eyes and smiling dimple looking down at her.

She says, "You once asked how many men have been in my bed. The answer is one." He kissed her and put his head on her breast. She smelled the fragrance of the shampoo he used and under that the smell of the man she has come to want to know intimately even though that it is impossible. She picked his head up and said, "We need to get up and dressed the truck will be here very soon and you need your bottle before it gets here." He saddened to hear her say that because he still thinks that she sees him as just her baby.

"You go get the bottle and I'll stay here." She smiled at him and kissed him again. She got up and returned shortly with the bottle which she gave him. He drank while she changed his diaper and cleaned him up, during which he watched her as she was intimate and loving with him. She put him in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a sweater over it and then dressed in a similar outfit to his. She went upstairs to check on the children and get them up and dressed.

While upstairs the moving truck arrived with the movers. Aaron had them start with boxes in the front porch and then the furniture in the dining room and family room. He had a few start taking apart momma's room furniture and begin to load that. When momma came down and saw what Aaron had started the movers doing, it is not that she was displeased as much as unhappy that he had to do it, because they have seen him as an adult and it would be difficult for her to change him into his role. She will eventually but not until the movers have almost completely packed up the house.

Momma goes through every room upstairs to make sure that nothing is left up there and then goes down to the basement and does the same thing. On the main floor, she begins in the back porch and then through every part of the kitchen, into the dining room and the family room. In her room, the family is waiting with the luggage to go to the airport. Momma checks the computer room and then heads onto the front porch and once she is satisfied that everything is packed up and loaded up, she then allows the movers attach the car unto the moving truck. Momma and the children will be taking the train into Chicago in order to take the plane from O'Hare airport. The train takes them to Jefferson Park, where they will transfer to the Chicago CTA train going into the airport. Their plane leaves at 6:00pm so they must take the 1:30pm train. Momma feeds her brood before they walk to the station and arrive in time to take the train. She reduces the age of her children again, because she wanted to reduce how much the plane tickets cost, by having more between the ages of 2 and 11. She makes Aaron 11 months old, Emily is 26 months old, Spenser will be 3, Derek is 4, Sean is 6, JJ is 8, David is 9 and Penelope will be 10. She does not allow the children on the top Metra train this time, but seats them in the double seat that she sets up. When they arrive at the airport, they seem to get special attention. A single woman with eight children under eleven has the appearance of someone who could use some help. They arrive at the gate and are the first to be let on the plane when they start loading. Momma makes sure all of her little ones are buckled into their seats, with Penelope and JJ in two attached seats and Sean, David and Derek behind them. Momma has her three littlest ones with her. She attaches Aaron to her with the harness and makes sure that Emily is buckled in right next to her and Spencer is buckled up next to him. They arrive in D. C. at quarter to nine that night.

As they begin to get off the plane, however, momma has a dizzy spell and almost faints with Aaron in her arms. The airport officials call in EMTs and ask her if someone will be able to pick up the children. Although, grandma and grandpa knew they were coming, it is likely they only sent a van to take them to the house. The officials call the house and tell them that momma had a dizzy spell and they were going to take her to the emergency room and they needed someone to pick up the children. Grandpa was there in fifteen minutes to see very young grandchildren looking scared and worried. They picked up the luggage and he bundled the children up into the extra large van that he brought. He then headed to the hospital that they took momma to.

In the waiting room, Doctor Hendrickson came out and said, "Mrs. Anderson?"

Grandpa gets up and says, "Yes, she's my daughter."

"Her blood sugar is extremely elevated, we want to keep her over night and see if we can't get it down. Does she have a history of diabetes or is there a history in the family?"

"No, there isn't a history but she is not exactly a small person."

"No, it is probably adult and obesity onset. We do want to keep her until it stabilizes and then she can see her regular doctor about managing it."

"She and the family are moving back to the area, but I will definitely help her in getting this taken care of. Could the children and I see her?"

"Yes, she is in room 419. But it is late, do not stay long and I am only allowing the children because she is demanding to see them."

"Thank you and that sounds like her. Come on children." He carries Aaron and Emily while the others walk behind him. When they arrive at her room, they quietly enter. She smiles when she sees her sweethearts. He places the two babies on the bed and then lifts Spencer up to put further down on the bed and David picks up Derek to put him on the other side. The older children are standing along the side of the bed looking worried. Aaron lays his head on her breast and proceeds to fall asleep with his thumb in his mouth. Emily looks at him and does the same thing on the other side.

"Thank you for bringing my children to me."

"You need to get out of here, so my agents can grow up again." She laughs at that as she caresses the faces of her older children and reassures them that she will be okay. "I know that you would love to have them here forever with you, but I see two already asleep and two others ready to go and you need some sleep too. So we are going to head back to my house and put the children bed. I will bring them by again tomorrow."

"Okay, be careful with them."

"I know, I have precious cargo with me." He picks up both Emily and Aaron in his arms and two of his other agents that accompanied him picked up Derek and Spencer. The others were following slowly and tiredly behind them.


	44. The New House

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 44.

It is actually several days before momma is able to come home and we have some upset agents, Aaron and JJ were not able to see their boys, although they did change to their regular child ages after returning back to grandpas house. This pleased Spencer and Emily who did not like the fact that Grandma put them in diapers along with Aaron and grandpa created a nursery for the littlest ones with two cribs and a toddler bed. The boys' room has the triple bunk, which holds Sean, David and Derek. The girls' room had a bunk bed for Penelope and JJ. When they got up in the morning and noticed they were back to their regular child ages, Grandpa changed the beds again to accommodate his aging grandchildren.

The first day she came home, all of her children came running up to her and hugged her and begged to be lifted up and held. She was thrilled to see her children, although there a lot of pleas to make us older or I want to be an adult again. She laughed at these pleas. Grandpa was also interested in talking with her about changing her agents. She instead asks him about the moving truck and did it arrive at the new house that he bought her in D. C. He answers, "Yes."

"Good, I need to go see and have everything put together right."

"Later."

"No, I am not into later. I am having them drive me over there now. Besides even if you want me to change my children, I have to go there any way."

"Why do why have to go there?"

"Because that is where the computer and the machine are." She smiles at the man and he growls back. He got together a group of laborers and agents ready to take her to her new home. It is in the northwest area of the city near the back door of the National Zoo. There are three stories and a basement. On the first floor, you open the door into a foyer where there is a large stairway going up, heading left, there is a parlor room with large bay windows and a fireplace, going right there is a dining room which leads into the big country style kitchen and breakfast nook. At the end of the kitchen is a door to the backyard, there is a door heading left from kitchen into a sun porch and then moving into an office. Continuing back to the front of the house, you leave the office and go back into the foyer, there is a door to the right heading to the basement.

Going to the stairway, you head up to the second floor, the first door on the left opens into a bedroom with a small additional room attached to it. Continuing forward in the hall is a second door to a rectangle bedroom, next to that room is a full size bathroom, heading right you go down the hall and there is another door to the left to another bedroom which has a small balcony in the front, You continue going right down the hall and reach another full size bathroom to the left and going straight you reach another bedroom with a small balcony in the front. You turn right and head up the stairway.

Arriving on the third floor, there is a small bedroom to the left and continuing down the hall there is another door to the left to another small bedroom, going right down the hall there is another door to another small bedroom and going right there is a full size bathroom and going straight there is a last small bedroom.

If you go the basement, there several small rooms where people can play and have private time and there is also a laundry area. She loves her new house and once arriving there she puts the laborers to work setting up the furniture and places boxes in different rooms. She placed her bed in the bedroom on the second floor next to the stairway going up to the third floor. She put both the cribs in the room across from her and put a double size bed in each of the rooms on the third floor and two twin size beds in the other bedroom next to the bathroom on the second floor. The other bedroom she left empty for that is where she plans on having the computer set up.

The director says, "Okay, where's the machine?"

"I don't know, in one of these boxes." He looks at her suspiciously and she just smiles at him. She begins to unpack the dishes in the dining room. "If you want to find it, you'll have to help unpack."

"I'll send some people, do you want to see your 'children'."

"As if I would ever not want to see them."

"I'll send them over too."

"Thank you, father." He leaves the house and his 'daughter'.

Of course, our momma does know exactly what box the machine is in, but how else does she get help to unpack all these hundreds of boxes? She is still the boss and in control of the situation. An hour later, there are several SUV's that park in the back and the front of the house. Ten adults and eight children get out and come into the house on the corner. Momma immediately puts the adults to work unpacking the kitchen, dining room and living room boxes. The children go running around to see the different rooms on the first floor and if they can climb, they go up to the second floor and then the third floor.

When momma gets the machine out, she notices some lights going on that worry her. She starts it up and it seems to go haywire by smoking and then freezes up. She calls Ross and asks if he getting some information and what it says on his instruments. He opens his companion piece to her machine and says, "Oh my god, it's frozen, I have no control, there's nothing. I am not able to change anything and not getting any response to anything. What about you, momma?"

"If I was getting anything, I would not have called you. Can you fix it?"

"I don't know it might take a while. What were the last settings for your agents?"

"Their ages as children."

"That's doesn't sound good momma, let me check things out and I will get back to you."

"Ross, there is a possibility that they can change, isn't there? I was planning on returning them their real ages."

"I don't know if we can change them back right now momma. But I will continue my diagnostic."

"You know if there is a problem, they might stay their current age permanently. Keep doing your diagnostic and I will continue on my end. Get back to me and I will get back to you if something happens."

She continues to check out the machine and begins to take it apart so that she can see the mechanics underneath. What she finds does not please her. There seems to be fused wirings and burnt out circuitry all around the device. It will take time to find the problem and correct it, in the meantime what does she tell the director and her children who want to return to their lives.

Later that day, the director comes over and sees the progress the laborers are making on emptying the boxes. The agent children are doing their thing by emptying boxes themselves. Interestingly they have all decided on a bedroom for themselves even though they know they will not be living with momma much longer. Penelope chose the bedroom on the third floor that is the last to get to, while JJ and Emily each chose one of the other bedrooms on the floor. The fourth bedroom on that floor was snatched by David; it is the one closest to the stairway heading down. He will use the bathroom on the second floor while the third floor bathroom will be strictly a girls' bathroom.

On the second floor there are two bedrooms left for the other four boys. Spencer and Derek took the bedroom with the twin size beds and Sean had them put a twin size bed in the room with the cribs for him and Aaron to share. The boys' bathroom will be the bathroom between them, the other bathroom is mommas and all the 'children' will be allowed to use it.

Momma has fixed some dinner for her family and the laborers before she sends the laborers home for the night. They will come back the next day to finish the job. After dinner, the family cleans up and then the 'children' look at her expectantly. Grandma and Grandpa also are there and are expecting something from her.

She goes to the living room and sits in her rocking chair, the 'family' follows. Grandpa impatiently says, "Well, have you found the device?"

She answers softly, "Yes."

"Then you can change my agents to their adult selves and we complete this mission."

"No, I can't."

"Rebecca, you cannot keep them this way forever, I understand that you love these people as children but they are not children. They need to return to their own lives. That was the deal in the first place; they've got skills and talents that they need to be utilizing."

"I know and I want to return to their real lives. But I can't"

"Rebecca…."

"Director, listen to me. The machine has been damaged and until it is repaired I cannot change them. I am sorry to you agents for this. It appears that a wire broke loose, melted and fried some of the circuitry and components inside the machine. Some of them are very fragile and touchy. Until I can get further into the machine and see how much damage there really is, I won't know if the data is still there."

Penelope asks, "What do mean by the data still being there?"

"The device has your original coding in it and that is why it could change you back and forth so readily. If that data is corrupted, it cannot change you to your original selves under the illusion umbrella that you exist under right now. I cannot remove the device on your wrist without knowing the data is available to stabilize your existence. If I do, the illusion could become your reality and there will no longer be any ability to change back to your former selves. You would remain a child for the remainder of your life and you would not age physically. You would remain exactly as you are right now. I need to make sure the data is there before we take off the device on your wrist. If we find the right components we can transfer the data to another machine which Ross has. I had created several machines, but each is separate from each other in regards to the data storage. There was not a centralized system created to combine the data, I didn't expect that to be necessary. But that's what trials and this experience helps us to learn."

Aaron says, "But, we are the guinea pigs and it is our lives which are being destroyed, not yours."

"Yes, I am sorry to say. Until I can repair the machine and discover the fate of the data, you cannot return to your old lives. I am so sorry."


	45. The Last Chapter

**Undercover Family**

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story.

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Chapter 45.

Aaron gets up and leaves the room. He goes into the dining room and looks around. He sees the outlet covers on the unused electric outlets. He sees the wires that are attached to the wall or the floor. He sees the high chair in the corner. He walks through the open door space into the kitchen where he sees the safety latches on the cupboards, the outlet covers and the sturdy lock on the back door. He sees the door to the sun porch and pushes it open. He looks around and once again sees the outlet covers and safety features. He walks through into the open door to the office and sees the play pen in the corner with his still unopened Christmas gifts. He sees the locked file cabinets and the safety features in the room. He goes through the door and sees on the right the opening to the basement in which the door has been removed but a child's safety gate has been placed. On the left is the door to a former closet turned into a half bath and he sees a potty chair sitting next to the large toilet. He walks down the hall and turns right to climb the stairs to the second floor. He thinks I wonder when they will be putting the child safety gate here.

Reaching the top of the stairs he goes left into the empty room which has the many boxes of computer parts and desk pieces to be set up. He sees the safety outlets and leaves the room to go to the next room that Spencer and Derek have picked for themselves. He sees their twin size beds, the dressers, a huge toy box in the corner and bookshelves with many books and more boxes to be unpacked. He tries to get into the bathroom next door but couldn't open the door. He goes to the next room and sees a twin size bed and the cribs with a dresser, changing table, rocking chair and wardrobe, a set of shelves in the corner with many of the toys that he played with and were given to him. He went to the corner and in a pique of anger, began to clear the shelves by throwing the toys off and around the room. After he got over his anger, he went back to the hall and walked by the other bathroom, which he was unable to enter. He entered momma's room and sees her bed and remembers their last night in Harvard and lying on that bed with her in his arms. He sobs as he thinks that he might not ever hold a woman in his arms again, that he would always be held, but not as a man.

He continues to walk around her room and sees her bookshelves and wardrobe and her rocking chair. He goes to the door that goes out to the balcony, he isn't able to reach the handle to go out but sits and just looks out not really seeing through the tears in his eyes as he thinks of how his life is going to change. He doesn't blame momma for the machine's failure. He just feels sorry for them both now.

Back in the family room, the others are getting the news that they will not be changing back into their adult selves any time soon. They see their careers ending; they see their lives at a standstill. The director sits there in shock that his best profilers will not be returning to their jobs, what does he do now with these agents? They are still agents of the government but what kind of job can they do now?

He says to momma, "Thank you for the information and your help in this. I am going to have to digest this and discuss with some officials. You will continue to attempt to repair the device?"

"It is a top priority."

He turns to his agents and says. "I think you should go upstairs and get ready for bed, you will be living here until the device is repaired and you become your real ages again. I will be sending all of the stuff that is at the house here tomorrow. Legally, your lives will be different. You will not be allowed to do things that a normal adult would be able to do and Rebecca will be listed as your mother with a deceased father. I will continue to be your grandfather. We will discuss your future as agents of the government at a later date. Go to bed now."

Sean speaks up, "I am not a government agent and I have a life in New York."

"Not anymore you don't. Your life is here with the others and under Rebecca's rule. Get used to it. Good night children, Rebecca." And he leaves the house with Section Chief Strauss.

Momma looks around and wonders where her baby is as she and her children go upstairs to prepare for bed. With sobs and tears our agents pull out the clothes that they now know will be theirs forever or until momma fixes the machine. Momma goes into the room that she had the cribs put in and notices the twin bed that Sean put in there and then at the toys strewn around the room.

Sean says, "I think someone has been here and he wasn't happy."

Momma replies, "I get that feeling myself, I am sorry about the situation Sean. You need to go see David about some night clothes; I think all of yours are at grandpas."

"Sure." He leaves the room.

She heads to her room and looks around and sees the small body in front of the door to the balcony and walks over to it. She bends down and says. "I am sorry. This is not what I wanted." The body turned and looked at her and they both realize that there are tears in their eyes. He reaches out and she hugs him tight and picks him up. He looks at her and says, "I want to be in this room with you, not in the other room with Sean. I don't get to make a lot of decisions in regards to my life right now and this is one that I want to make." He looks at her solemnly and with firm determination of this desire. She smiles.

"Then let us talk to Sean." She walks to the other room with him in her arms. "Hello Sean." He looks up and smiles.

"Well, I see you found my baby brother." Aaron sticks his tongue at him and Sean responds in kind.

"Sean, Aaron wants to share the bedroom with me, could you please move the crib and changing table into my room?"

"Are you sure Aaron?"

Aaron replies, "Yes, I don't get to make a lot of choices for myself and this is one that I to make."

"I'll bring the stuff over; you just tell me where to put it."

"Get the other children to help, don't push beyond your capabilities or overdo it. Between several of you, it can be done safely." He nods and goes upstairs to get David, JJ and Penelope. They come down and begin to move one of the cribs and the other furniture pieces to momma's room. In momma's room there wasn't a lot of room yet, because of the hundred or so boxes that still needed to be unpacked. But they got the furniture in there, if not in its permanent place. Momma sits in the rocking chair and feeds Aaron his nightly bottle while they watch the others bring in the things.

After moving the furniture, they sit around momma as she once again resumes her role and reads a night time story to her children.

The end to this story.

But don't think that it is the end of the lives of our intrepid agents.


End file.
